


Something Special

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: I Just Really Like Naruto [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2017 FaNoWriMo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Genius Haruno Sakura, REPOSTED from my FF.Net Account: i-just-really-love-sakura, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 75,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Not one. Not two or three, but several. Most. And then eventually all. At different times, different clans take an interest in a pink-haired, green-eyed little girl who, by actions and intelligence, should be labeled a genius.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Features: Genius!Sakura, Protective!Sakura, Close-knit Konoha 12, Konoha politics, Clan politics, Attempted kidnapping, Attempted assassination  
-Differences: "The Hyuga Incident" takes place when Hinata turns six, not three. Keep that in mind.  
-No pairings. Just crushes.  
-AU!

_The beginning of a new chapter in her life..._

Haruno Sakura is curious.

She is also a quiet, but kind, child. Raised by civilian parents, she does not live with the luxuries most - if not all - clan children grow up with. With a mother who works as a teacher in the civilian district and father who works as a carpenter, her living arrangements are simple. Modest. Her parents - her mother specifically - do tend to dote on her though. Should she ask for a new book, it would be in her hands the following day. Should she ask for a new pair of sandals, they would be on her feet the following day.

She is by no means spoiled. Spoiled children receive nearly everything they ask for and throw tantrums when they are denied. She never throws a tantrum. With a grace instilled in her at birth, she accepts the refusal. Appearances do not matter to her either. Whether she is wearing a dress one day and worn shorts with a faded t-shirt the next, she never complains. Though, sandals are a part of her daily wear and must be updated when too worn down.

Her parents often gush about what a clever child she is. It isn't until her third birthday when they really begin to understand just how clever she is. Having read every book in her collection, and then every book in her parent's collection, they offer her something truly wonderful - a library card.

By the tender age of five, she has been to the village library a told of 279 times. Yes, she has counted. How can she not? Aside from her parents, the only other constant figure in her life is her books. The librarian even mentioned once, in passing, that Sakura has read more books than civilian and shinobi alike and nearly 80 percent of the library's overall material. The majority of the remaining percent are out of her access due to her status as a civilian.

"You should consider a career as a shinobi," the librarian whispers when her father steps off to the side to discuss something with a friend who called out to him earlier. "With the amount of knowledge you've gained, you'd do well in just about any area."

She tilts her head. "I will get to read those books?" She points to the blocked off section near the back of the library.

"Of course, but you will only be able to read what it permitted by your rank. Work your way up and you'll be able to read them all eventually. And," the librarian hands back her library card and starts scanning the barcode of each book Sakura placed on the desk, "new books come about occasionally. You'll want to read them eventually, right?" Sakura nods. "Then you'll have to work hard. I have faith in you."

"Thank you," Sakura replies when she is handed her books and starts placing them in her backpack.

The librarian smiles kindly. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Daddy, I want to be a shinobi."

* * *

As she expected, gaining entrance to the shinobi Academy proves difficult and it does not, surprisingly, come from just her parents - who have been vocal about their displeasure of her wishing to follow a dangerous career path - but rather the system put in place to monitor the education of Konoha's youth. For one, children of civilian parents are not permitted to enter the Academy before the age of eight. The only exception to this rule comes from a clan's willingness to sponsor a civilian child and, according to her father, that hasn't happened in several years. The problems surrounding that, she recognizes, are self-explanatory.

The second issue concerns her ability to train. She knows the theory. She can apply the theory if given the opportunity, but she needs space and weapons - even a basic genin kit will suffice - and time. With her parents' work schedule, it's convincing them to allow her to be on her own that displays a problem. That took her nearly three days but, finally, her father gives.

He takes her to the weapon shop in the clan district, a place Sakura finds to be utterly wonderful. Sharp, beautifully crafted weapons surround her and fill her with a sense of satisfaction. She left that shop with a brand new, fully stocked hip and thigh pouch and a tanto. The tanto took some convincing but, nevertheless, she prevailed. Given her small size, it's almost like using a full-sized sword.

"Do you want to pick out a new outfit?" Her father asks. "It will complete your transformation." He says this with a small smile.

Sakura hesitates. "Do I need to?"

"Of course not, but shinobi tend to wear outfits that suit their training."

"Okay," she replies. "I would like too."

She's taken to a shop up the road where a few people are walking in and out. This clothing store doesn't fill her with a sense of wonder or excitement. She immediately walks over to the children's section and starts shuffling through the outfits. Sakura completely ignores everything that is bright in color or reveals far more skin than she is comfortable with. Her father leaves her to her own devices.

For nearly an hour, Sakura shuffles through the clothes looking for something that is dark in color - black or dark brown - and allows for easy movement. It's a particular order, but she's read enough books on the types of clothing female shinobi wear that she has a picture in her head. Just as she is about to give up, something with a buckle catches her eye. Black shorts with buckles below the knees to allow them to rolled up if required. This is good in case of weather change.

After that, picking out a top is almost easy; as if everything just falls into place. She chooses a kimono-like blouse that is dark blue in color with a black embroidered border and a matching obi. Sakura turns and walks back to her father who, upon seeing her, nods his approval at her choices.

"New sandals?" He asks.

Sakura shakes her head. "My sandals will suffice."

"Alright. Let me pay for this and then we'll head home." He takes the clothes. "We'll discuss a schedule for you during dinner."

"Yes, daddy." She obediently takes his hand after they leave the shop.

Dinner is a quiet affair that night.

Sakura's schedule, up until she either gains the attention of a clan or ages to the required age to enter the Academy, is as follows: Mon - Fri, 7 AM - 11:45 AM, 1 PM - 5 PM, & 7 PM - 9 PM. Convincing her mother took nearly an hour to do so, but with her father's backing she relented and makes Sakura promise to not train herself to exhaustion. The place of which she will train will be near the central part of Konoha. A place that, should she require assistance, is easily located.

"Maybe you should find her a teacher?" Mebuki asks late that evening when Sakura is walking up the stairs slowly before lingering to listen in on their conversation at the top of the stairs.

"Do you know of any shinobi that can spare time to train a five-year-old?" Her father replies. "She is an incredibly gifted child, honey. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"What if she hurts herself?"

Kizashi takes her hand gently and presses a kiss onto the back of it. "Trust her to be careful. She's capable."

"I wanted her to have a childhood before making serious choices like this." Mebuki rings the dish towel worriedly.

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

Sakura leaves after that, mind drifting to the new stack of books awaiting her on her bed. Konoha politics have been a prime interest of hers as of late and she's becoming increasingly aware of the gap between civilians and clans in terms of fair use of supplies and opportunities. But alas, that is an area she will tackle another day. Hopefully as a skilled shinobi herself.

"Lights out in one hour, Sakura."

"Yes, momma!"

Sakura has always been a speed reader. The information she gains is information she never forgets. It's unique to her in a way that often surprises her parents. Bits and pieces of information here and there - a scheduled parent meeting her mother mentions in passing, a list of items that need to be ordered from her father, and so on - and she can recall these from two years ago. She can list the information of the parent. She can list every item that needed to be ordered.

She learns that she has a condition known as hyperthymesia, or possessing a very detailed autobiographical memory. This has benefitted her over the years when adults attempt to "dumb things down" for her. They are quick to learn, however, that she doesn't tolerate being spoken to like that.

Her father finds her passed out surrounded by her library books on her bed an hour later.

* * *

"Stick to the schedule your momma and I made for you, Sakura. Try not to be late if you can help it."

"Yes, daddy."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, daddy."

Kizashi kneels before his daughter and holds out a key. "This is your copy. If you decide to end practice early, come straight home. Do you understand?"

She accepts the key with a nod followed by a soft, "Yes, daddy."

He kisses her forehead and gets up. "I'll be leaving now. I'll see you later, sweetie." He pats her head and heads for the front door. Sakura stands there and watches him. Once he's out of sight, she walks over to the kitchen table, places her books in her backpack, and puts it on her back. Her mother left roughly two hours previously and in quite the rush.

It has been this way for a month now. She leaves after them, returns for lunch, leaves again, returns for dinner, and leaves once more until 9 PM. She's five. She has the absolute trust of her parents. Other civilian parent's can - and will - be reluctant to allow such times for training, especially a child all on her own, but her parents trust her to do the right thing, trust her to not be careless. Plenty of times her father accompany's her in the evening, praising her through practice, treating her to dango when she's done - rinse and repeat.

Sakura locks the door after she exits her home. She immediately heads toward the Academy located at the front of the clan district. Memory serving her well, she knows that she'll be able to use the training posts if a class is not in session. And if a class just so happens to be in session, she plans to dedicate time to meditation and chakra control. Improving her reserves have been somewhat difficult in the last month due to her small size but she has managed.

This is the first time she heads for the Academy.

As she walks down the street, she ignores the strange looks sent her way. Sakura is well aware that her hair color is a head turner and to mix in vibrant green eyes, she is quite the sight among the people of Konoha. If not for her appearance, it could be that she's in-between the civilian and clan districts. An unaccompanied child dressed in training clothes with combat gear clearly on her person is enough to turn a head or five.

Not all the looks sent her way was curious. Some are worried and other's amused. And true, she is small with loud hair but she doesn't allow their assumptions to stray her away from her goal.

The Academy is weather-worn. Its appearance remains much of what she's seen in the books of early Konoha with dark brown wood and cut out squares for windows and sliding doors. The area around it is a mix of gravel and dry dirt. Years of walks about one place too long causes such a condition. Still, Sakura finds herself semi-impressed by its appearance in person. She can sense the energies of the students and faculty within. This indicates that the training posts are free for use. Sakura quickly and quietly makes her way around the building to the forest-like area where she knows targets are pinned to trees at various heights. Today would be the day she manages this blindfolded.

At her previous location, she attached - poorly drawn - bullseyes to the forested-area and practiced hitting targets upside down. Sakura has a few bruises from where she fell or nicked herself with a kunai, but it's a part of training and her pain is so easily forgotten in the grand scheme of things.

There's nothing else to think about once she sets her backpack down.

* * *

He's curious about this young girl.

Clearly, she is not a student but her perception and skill alone are impressive. But what surprises him the most is that she made an indication to let him know she knew he was watching. Children at her age - probably five or six - shouldn't be able to recognize chakra signatures. It only comes with fine tuning after three or so years in the Academy.

Yet, she turned and nodded towards his hiding place in the tree.

_What a peculiar child._

But he continues to observe her while trying not to be distracted by her wild, choppy - _pink_ \- hair. This is the first time he's ever seen someone with hair color like this. Wigs and hair dye will become her closest friends if she pursues a career as a shinobi, but her outfit is acceptable. And then it strikes him at an almost embarrassing moment.

_She is a civilian._

And she has to be. He racks his brain for any clan that could possibly produce a child with her features and comes up with none. Yet, her status does not concern him. Many fine shinobi come for the civilian district simply because there are more civilians than clans combined. And then she does something he does not expect. He watches, curiously, as she walks over to what he deduces to be her backpack and pulls out a long cloth.

He knows what's about to happen next -

\- and his opinion of her skill shoots through the roof.

She misses _one_ target out of 25 and twists her small body to allow her to hit the ground and roll. Her disappointment at seeing the one missed target is evident, but he's interested in the way she studies it, head tilting to the side before she nods to herself. With practiced ease, she climbs each tree, gathers her kunai, and climbs back down. He watches her repeat this action until she successfully hits each target. Eventually, she moves back to her backpack, places the cloth back inside, and pulls out a book. For a moment, he watches her read. He can't see the title of the book from his position, but whatever it is it has her looking at the tree in front of her with determination.

He has an idea of what she's about to attempt and it pleasantly surprised by how she just starts _walking_ up the tree sideways after spending a brief moment to gather chakra at her feet. His muscles tense in preparation to catch her should she fall, but no. She makes three quarters up, at a steady pace, and rests on a thick branch. There's perspiration on her forehead, but that's to be expected of someone so young.

_Her reserves must be in a good condition._

A bell rings.

He spares her one final thoughtful glance, flaring his chakra just briefly - offering a small smile he knows she can't see when she waves goodbye in his direction - and makes his way to the front of the Academy. He does have a younger brother to take home after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)   



	2. Chapter 2

_She meets a girl who loves flowers._

Her name is Yamanaka Ino and she loves making flower crowns. Sakura meets her during the fourth week she journies to the Academy to use the training posts. The sun is glaring down at the people of Konoha, taking great pleasure in causing their suffering. Because it's so hot, Sakura abandons her kimono blouse for a simple light green t-shirt and brings a water bottle with her. She cannot do much for her hair. It is far too short to put in a ponytail and she owns no hair clips to keep her long bangs out of her eyes.

She spends much of her training blowing her hair out of her face. Frustration crawls over her skin like a bad sunburn, but she carries on. Her determination runs heavy in her bones and, frankly, outweighs the need to stop and figure out something. When the last of her kunai - _thwack, thwack, thwack_ \- is embedded in the targets posted on the trees, Sakura pauses to tuck hair behind her ears.

A bell rings.

Much like nearly a month ago, she begins collecting her weapons to store away and leave. Academy students tend to venture to her location within the first five minutes after lessons are done for the day. She doesn't mind being seen nor has a problem with communication, but - logically speaking - it's better for an adult to find her rather than a child.

But logic is often discarded.

"Who are you?"

Sakura turns only to see a girl - her age, perhaps - standing several feet away from her, pretty pale blue eyes equal parts curious and cautious. She's wearing an identical shirt, only hers is pastel orange. Upon her blonde head is a flower crown of daisies and jagged leaves. The contrast suites her. A pretty face to distract from a skilled mind.

_Pretty._

"My apologies," Sakura intones while bending to pick up her backpack. "I will be leaving."

The blonde girl huffs and Sakura doesn't understand why she's annoyed. If this girl wants to use the training posts then she merely needs to wait until Sakura walks away. "What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"What clan are you from? I've never seen you around before."

"I hail from no clan," Sakura replies. "I only wish to use the training posts."

Blue eyes narrowing, the blonde girl takes a few steps forward. "Are you allowed to be here? You could get into big trouble if you're here without permission." And then offers a small smile. "They're pretty strict around here. The Academy runs on multiple clan funds."

Sakura recites what she learnt from in her copy of the Academy's guide: "On page 25, section 6, paragraph 2, bullet point 9, it states that a non-Academy participate - someone who is not faculty or student - may make use of Academy resources - training posts, for example - until an Academy participant requires use of them."

"You talk like Shika-chan's dad."

Not knowing who "Shika-chan" or his dad is, Sakura chooses to remain silent. She does, however, tilt her head when the girl's eyes suddenly go wide and doesn't know how to react the girl gives her a sort of semi-bow.

"Sorry! I was being rude. My name is Ino. I'm from the Yamanaka clan."

Sakura blinks. Information floods her mind._ Yamanaka clan. 35 living members. Leader; Yamanaka Inoichi. Specialization; mind-based techniques. Property; Yamanaka clan and Yamanaka flower shop._ She returns the bow. "Pleased to meet you, Ino-san."

Again, Ino huffs. Again, Sakura doesn't understand why.

"Don't attach '-san' for me! I don't like it."

"My apologies. My full name is Haruno Sakura. I am a civilian."

Ino walks towards her until she's standing directly in front of her. Sakura remains still as Ino leans forward and looks over her face as if looking for something specific. Whatever it is, she seems to find it when she pulls back and nods, satisfied, to herself. After that, Ino pulls something from her pocket. It's a long red ribbon, wide, and catches the sun like a dream of fire.

"Let me help you with your hair," Ino says. "It's way too hot to have it all in your face."

And Sakura lets her.

* * *

They end up spending the afternoon together. When Sakura inquires about her caretaker, Ino brushes her off with a simple "sometimes, my daddy has to stay at work late and my momma runs the family flower shop so she can't leave." Since this seems to be a normal occurrence, Sakura doesn't push. She doesn't return home herself. Her mother mentioned having to stay after late and he father took on a side project with a friend eight days ago. Permission to alter hours has been granted ahead of time.

In the process of getting to know her, Ino makes it quite clear that she adores flowers in any fashion. She is absolutely delighted when Sakura answers her flower-based questions without so much as blinking. Another fact she learns about Ino is that the blonde girl loves to make flower crowns. There is currently a small pile between them.

Ino's small hands are quick and efficient. Sakura accepts learning how to make one and finds herself smiling somewhat when Ino speaks animatedly at her, smile wide and carefree.

_"Pick off the leaves that you don't like, Sakura-chan."_

_"No, no! Sakura-chan, you need to be more careful with the petals."_

_"Oh, that looks so pretty, Sakura-chan! You'll become a pro in no time!"_

So when the topic turns to her, Sakura feels inclined to answer. "My momma teaches at the school in the civilian district and my daddy is a carpenter." Ino nods thoughtfully. "Our home is large enough for us to move about comfortably."

"Do they know that you come here?"

Sakura nods. "I have a schedule that I'm required to stick too unless otherwise stated."

"And that happened today?" Ino asks. "We've been here for a while."

Again, Sakura nods.

"You don't talk a lot. No need to be shy, Sakura-chan!"

She blinks. "I am...rather bad at developing friendships. I will do better."

It's true, in Sakura's case. The neighborhood children tend to stay away from her for one reason or another. Sakura has attempted to make contact in the past, but that's an experience she doesn't want to mention in front of Ino. That's beside the point. Her love of reading and recent desire to become a shinobi to continue her love for reading have kept her away from interacting with other kids her age.

"So, I'm your first friend?"

Ino seems pleased by this statement.

"Is that what we are?" Sakura asks. "We've only met two hours ago."

_Ino likes to scowl a lot._

"Yes, Sakura-chan! We're friends!" She gestures to the flower crowns between them. "I only do this with friends."

Sakura focuses on the flowers, head tilted to the side, before nodding. She quite likes the idea of having a friend. "Ino-chan is my first friend."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! You'll make more friends. You just have to put yourself out there. Don't be shy or whatever." Then Ino's eyes light up as if she were struck by a fantastic idea. "I'll introduce you to Shika-chan and Choji-chan! That way there's an even amount of boys and girls." Sakura blinks. "Shika-chan likes to sleep a lot and likes to watch clubs. He also plays these boring board games with his dad. Choji-chan likes making and eating food. He also likes to read a lot."

That catches Sakura's interest.

"I like reading."

"Then you'll like being friends with Choji-chan. He goes to the library, like, twice a week."

Sakura leans forward. "I've been to the library 279 times."

Ino leans forward too. "Really?! Why? The library is so boring and quiet."

Lips twitching into a barely-there smile, Sakura just repeats her earlier statement. "I like reading."

"Will you be here tomorrow - "

"Ino-hime! I'm here!"

"Daddy," Ino cries out merrily while getting to her feet quickly. "Daddy, I'm over here!"

In a flicker of black, a man bearing a good amount of resemblance to Ino stands before the two girls. He swipes Ino into a hug the moment she launches herself into his arms. With long, dirty blonde hair hoisted into a ponytail and matching pretty pale blue eyes, Sakura immediately knows this man to be Yamanaka Inoichi. Unsurprisingly, to herself, she is not overwhelmed by the fact that a clan leader is before her.

"Daddy, this is my new friend. Her name is Sakura!" Ino wiggles to be set down and take Sakura's hand, without hesitating, when she's at her side. She is very mindful of the flower crowns on the ground. "Sakura-chan, this is my daddy."

"Nice to mee you, Sakura-chan. My name is Yamanaka Inoichi."

Still holding Ino's hand, Sakura does a complete bow. It's only respectful given the status of the man before her. "Pleased to meet you, Inoichi-sama."

"'-san' is just fine, Sakura-chan." He glances around. "Is it just you two? Where are Shikamaru and Choji?"

Ino huffs. "Probably off sleeping somewhere. You know how Shika-chan is, daddy!"

"Yes, yes. You're right." He turns to Sakura. "Are you a student here, Sakura-chan?" Though his face remains friendly, his eyes are calculative. Sakura is aware that he's trying to place her within a clan of some sort.

"No, Inoichi-san. I am a civilian and am not at the age requirement to join." After that, Sakura turns to pick up her backpack and put it on. She will not be staying once Ino leaves.

"Oh." He seems at a loss of what to say - only briefly - before smiling once again. "Are your parents coming to pick you up soon?"

Sakura shakes her head. "No, sir. I am capable of walking home on my own."

Inoichi's smile flattens a little. "Are you sure? Ino and I can walk you home."

Ino seems pleased with that idea. "Sakura-chan, let us walk you home. It's what fri - " A sudden, sharp gust of wind cuts Ino and lifts her flower crown off her head and up into a tree. "No!"

Without hesitating, Sakura pulls free with a distraught Ino's grasp, walks over to the tree while gathering chakra into her feet, and starts walking up the side in a steady, determined pace. The sharp gasp she hears surely comes from Ino.

"Sakura-chan! You can tree walk?! That's so cool!"

Sakura doesn't reply in fear of becoming distracted and falling. She manages to get to the branch the flower crown is on, plucks it up as gently as she can, and walks back down until she's able to safely jump the last few feet. Ino's on her in a hot second. Her tiny arms wrap around Sakura's neck and squeeze. Words of gratitude spill from Ino's mouth and, when she pulls away, Sakura places the saved flower crown on her head.

"Thank you!" Ino beams before turning to her dad. "Daddy, did you see that?!"

"I did." There's something about his tone that causes Sakura to avert her gaze to the ground. "And you used your princess manners."

Gripping the straps of her bag, Sakura finally looks up. Ino is obviously happy if her continuously touching her head is anything to go by. Ino's dad is looking at her like she's a puzzle.

"Where did you learn tree walking, Sakura-chan?"

She meets his eyes. "A book I borrowed from the library."

He appears skeptical at her reply. "Which book, if I may ask."

_Is this an interrogation?"_

"_Genin Basics: A Beginners Guide_ by Hiro Taiga. I am able to apply theory when given the opportunity." And then, "I practiced."

"Learning to tree walk on your own is very dangerous. Please be careful in the future."

"Yes, Inoichi-san." Sakura dips her head. "I really should be leaving. I've been gone long enough."

"Oh, let us - " But she cuts Ino's dad off.

"I appreciate the offer, sir, but I truly am capable of seeing myself home." She bows to her and then looks at Ino. "Thank you for teaching me on how to make a flower crown, Ino-chan." Sakura bends down to collect them and hand them to the other girl, declining to take any for herself. "I must be going."

Ino grabs her hand, eyes imploring. "Be back tomorrow?"

Sakura nods.

"Then I'll see you after class. You can meet Shika-chan and Choji-chan!"

She leaves after that but the feel of Inoichi's calculating stare follows her all the way home.

* * *

"Daddy, can I bring an extra bento to school tomorrow?"

"For Sakura-chan?"

Ino, bathed and ready for bed, nods sleepily. "She uses the training posts when the rest of us are in class. I found her there when I got mad at Shika-chan for falling asleep under that one tree by the front yard."

"Oh," Inoichih tucks her into bed before kneeling on the floor, arms folded on top of the comforter, "and what did you learn about Sakura-chan today?"

"Her momma teaches in the school in the civilian district and her daddy is a carp-penter." Ino yawns again. "And she really likes to read."

Inoichi brushes a stray hair out of his daughter's face. "She seems nice."

"She is, but also quiet. H-Her daddy can fix our table so Shikaku-oji can s-stop complaining about the wobbling."

He leans forward and brushes a kiss over her forehead. "That's a good idea. Now, it's time to sleep."

She's out like a light a few moments later, only managing a half complete 'good night,' and he can't help but smile. Then his thoughts stray back to Ino's new, _skilled_ friend. And one from the civilian district. This is something he wants to talk over with Shikaku and Choza. His friends can provide a unique perspective. But in any case, Konoha rarely - if ever - lets talent go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)   



	3. Chapter 3

_Making new friends,_

_This is paradise._

She senses him way before he even steps foot into the area around her. There's something casual - _unique_ \- about how settled his chakra is; almost lazy but not quite. He moves with a painstaking slowness that has her questioning if he's a student or an untrained civilian. Ino's chakra is much more open, much more noticeable, like many of the Academy students. The contrast is what causes her to pause until he shows himself.

_Nara clan. 28 living members. Leader; Nara Shikaku. Specialization; shadow-based techniques. Property; Nara compound and Nara apartments._

"What a drag."

Sakura tilts her head. The boy before her looks nearly identical to the Nara clan leader save for having dark brown, nearly black, eyes. She knows this to be Ino's friend, "Shika-chan." His spiky hair bun resembles a pineapple, but what sticks out the most is his terrible posture. She frowns. Bad posture is an annoyance of hers and a shinobi, especially one from an esteemed clan, should not be walking around like that.

"Slouching is bad for you," she replies. "You'll develop back pain that should otherwise be avoided."

The boy blinks, dark eyes roaming over her, before shrugging. Sakura cocks an eyebrow at this but remains silent. Instead, she starts collecting her kunai by climbing tree after tree - tree walking saved for when she believe's the situation calls for it - and places them carefully in her hip pouch. Throughout this all, the boy obverses her quietly. She feels his gaze on her back like fire to skin.

"You're Sakura-chan?"

"I am." Sakura offers a semi-bow when she turns around. "Pleased to meet you."

"Yeah, I'm Shikamaru. Ino had to stay after class for a few extra minutes." He scratches under his chin. "She wanted me to tell you."

Sakura inclines her head. "Thank you for informing me, Shikamaru-san."

But Shikamaru shakes his head, face less than thrilled. "No '-san.' That's something you use for my old man." He moves toward her, pace purposefully slow. "How often do you come here?"

"Everyday for the last four weeks."

"Sounds boring." Shikamaru picks at his ear.

She blinks. "You prefer cloud watching and board games." It's not a question but rather a statement; a fact. "Ino told me yesterday. What do you get out of cloud watching?"

"Tranquility," he replies immediately. "Peace of mind, if only for a bit." There's some sort of underlying meaning to his words that takes her a moment to understand and when she does, she nods slowly.

"Distraction."

Shikamaru's lips twitch into a sort of smile. "You're pretty clever."

"Thank you."

She stops speaking after that. Shikamaru moves to sit next to her on the ground, sighing in content when he plants his bottom and stretches out his legs on the soft grass. Another moment later, he's on his back with his hands behind his head. Sakura glances up at the sky. It's partly cloudy and the wind is colder than what it was yesterday.

The chances of scattered rainfall is high.

"Jeez. Ino says you're shy but you don't have to stand so far away and be quiet." He closes his eyes. "She'll be here in a little bit. A 'few minutes' to Ino is half an hour to everyone else."

Lips twitching into a small smile, Sakura shakes her head. "I'm not shy. I merely don't always have the words to convey how I feel or think." Much like yesterday, Sakura is in no hurry to leave.

"Hm, at least you're honest. Though," he pauses to yawn, "you'll need to work on your awkward pauses. And if you don't," he shrugs, "Ino has more than enough to say to keep the conversation going."

At this, Sakura takes a seat next to him with her knees pressed under her chin. "I don't have many opportunities to communicate with the children in the civilian district. They aren't particularly fond of me and I'd much rather read or train if I'm honest."

"Books nor weapons judge you."

"That is correct."

Shikamaru opens one eye. "Ino said she's your first friend. Mind having a second one?"

"You want to be my friend?"

"I think you're interesting, but also clever. That isn't to say that Ino, or our mutual friend, Choji, isn't clever but you seem to have a unique understanding of things. Besides, if you're around Ino, chances are that you'll be around Choji and I as well. Our dads are best friends so our families spend a lot of time together."

"I would like to be Shika-chan's friend."

"Then we're friends."

* * *

Ino shows up half an hour later with a plump boy that she introduces as "Choji-chan." "Choji-chan" then proceeds to introduce himself fully and, like previous cases, Sakura recalls the information she knows. _Akimichi clan. 20 living members. Leader; Akimichi Choza. Specialization; bodyweight and size-based techniques. Property; Akimichi compound._

"Pleased to meet you, Choji-chan." Sakura inclines her head. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

"You have pretty hair," Choji blurts out before blushing. He shoves a handful of potato chips into his mouth in embarrassment.

Sakura dips her head once again. "Thank you." She turns toward Ino to spare the boy any further unwanted emotions. "Shika-chan and I are friends. We watched the clouds while you were busy. I hope everything is well?"

"Cloud watching is so boring, Sakura-chan!" Sakura hears a smothered snort from next to her causing her lips to twitch. "But I'm glad you're friends. Anyway, the teacher asked me to stay behind because we have a demonstration on Friday and she wants me to lead it for our class." Ino then proceeds to hand Sakura a carefully wrapped bento with tiny daisies all over it. Sakura places it on the ground next to her with a soft "thank you."

Tilting her head, Sakura stares at her curiously. "What sort of demonstration?"

"We'll be required to outline shapes on a wooden board with our kunai to demonstrate our accuracy and strength."

Sakura nods. "Sounds simple enough." She is immediately under three shocked expressions.

"Sakura-chan, do you know how hard it is to outline shapes? And to make sure the kunai sinks in halfway into the board?" Ino looks as if she cannot comprehend what Sakura said at all.

Not replying immediately, Sakura stands up and brushes her pants. She then proceeds to pull out a handful of kunai. "I'll help you."

"Academy students aren't allowed to carry weapons on them," Choji manages through a mouth full. "It goes against regulations. Something about safety."

Sakura knows this. She's re-read the Academy guide several times. "You're in a school that is teaching you the steps to become a successful shinobi. I don't understand why you are denied the basic tools to learn." She hears Shikamaru whisper "thank you" under his breath. "Besides, I have my own set and we can practice with them."

She moves to stand next to Ino. "How long have you been attending the Academy?"

"Half a year," Ino replies. "Those from a clan are permitted to enter years early."

"Do you practice with your family at home?"

Ino makes a 'so-so' gesture. "I told you yesterday that my parents work, but when my dad has the time we go to the backyard to practice. My momma was born into a civilian family and doesn't know how to use kunai that way I need to learn."

Sakura stores that small bit of information away. "You know how to properly hold and throw them?"

"Yup, but I still struggle with making an even semi-circle."

"Then we'll practice," Sakura states. "Don't doubt yourself, Ino-chan. You only become better with practice and time."

"Yeah. Okay." Then Ino beams. "Teach me, Sakura-sensei!"

* * *

Chakra concealed, Inoichi remains silent in the tree he and his companions are hiding in as they observe their children and the mysterious Haruno Sakura. For a while, they've only been observing Sakura and Shikamaru, using chakra to enhance their hearing, while offering a quick comment or two.

But, if anything else, he truly appreciates that Sakura intends to help Ino out and encourages her to not give up. In many cases, Ino is the one to come to someone's rescue and build up their confidence, befriending them in the process. It's nice to see the tables turning if only for a little bit. His daughter is a very independent girl after all.

"Did you notice the look in her eyes when she met Shikamaru and then Choji?" Choza asks. "It's the look of someone recognizing someone, yet I've never seen this little girl in my life."

"I agree. Shikamaru didn't offer a surname yet she seems to know more than she's letting on." Shikaku sighs quietly. "I'm still trying to comprehend that a child - no older than five or six - was able to tree walk."

"Effortlessly, too," Inoichi states. "I did not expect it and she seemed uncomfortable to discuss more than basic information about herself."

Shikaku rubs his neck. "Talk to her father about that damn table of yours."

"I - " Inoichi freezes.

_Thwack, thwack, thwack._

"Well, I'm impressed." Choza and Inoichi share an amused look. That statement means a lot coming from Shikaku.

"That's a perfect circle."

They wait a few moments.

"They're not falling out."

"Who is she training with if she's not an Academy student?"

It's a good, fair question in Inoichi's opinion. Ino's new friend carries herself with an air of concealed strength. Her chakra is warm - soft, placid- and calm. It's nowhere near as gentle as Shikamaru's and the complete opposite of Ino's and Choji's - both who have firey chakra sensations - so getting a clear read on Sakura has been somewhat difficult.

And then Sakura walks up the side of the tree to collect her kunai - halfway up the trunk in the form of a circle - and the gasps that leave Shikamaru's and Choji's mouth mirror shocked expressions on their fathers' faces.

"I think," Shikaku starts, "that's the quickest Shikamaru has ever reacted."

"I told you she can do it!" Ino's joyful cry carries to their location. "And you two didn't believe me!"

"What a drag," they all hear.

"How did you learn that, Sakura-chan?" Choji asks. "That's an advanced technique. I don't think we even learn that in the Academy."

"We don't," Shikamaru's voice carries. "You learn tree walking after being placed on a genin team."

"She learned from a book," Ino states triumphantly. "She's smart."

Choji tilts his head. "Hiro Taiga?" At Sakura's nod, Choji grins. "I've read his book but never attempted to do half of what's in it."

"You should." Sakura pauses. "Inoichi-san said it should be done with supervision so, perhaps, you should speak to your parents. Or," she seems to hesitate, "I could teach you? But only after I help Ino."

"You don't mind?"

Inoichi raises an eyebrow at Sakura's hesitance.

"Friends," she starts slowly, "help each other out?"

Ino bumps Sakura's shoulder playfully. "Friends do help each other out."

"What a kind girl," Choza mumbles. "Kids can be cruel these days with the luxury of peace so it's nice to see them kind towards one another."

"She doesn't have the best experience with making friends which explains her hesitation." Shikaku pops his neck - Inoichi frowns at the sound - and shifts slightly. "She's gifted."

"Genius-level gifted?" Choza asks.

"Uchiha Itachi genius-level gifted?" Inoichi.

"Hatake Kakashi genius-level gifted?" Choza.

"If she were to be sponsored and graduated by the end of the year, she would surpass Hatake's achievement."

Inoichi nods slowly. "She may even be able to test out if she were to demonstrate her skills in front of the board and take the end of year exams."

Unlike Konoha's Board of Elders, the Board of Clans' primary function is to ensure the success of individual clan members through extensive training and knowledge gaining to produce the best results of clan-based shinobi. They come together to write out the Academy's curriculum, designate which resources are used by whom, collectively fund the Academy, and whatnot.

"Imagine thrusting her in front of Fugaku or Hiashi? A civilian child, no less."

Shikaku snorts. "Once they see her skill, they'd be hard-pressed to pass her up." He rolls his eyes after receiving solemn nods.

"We shouldn't all approach her at once. Overwhelming her could lead to disaster."

"Have one of the kids invite her over for dinner," Choza suggests. "That way she won't feel outnumbered."

"Brilliant idea."

* * *

Sakura allows herself to be pulled into Ino's excited hug when she manages a nearly perfect circle on her eighth try. Under the 'awed' gaze of Choji and the calculative gaze of Shikamaru, Sakura taught Ino how to position her dominant arm higher than what is deemed "normal" for weapon throwing.

"It's easier with shuriken," she tells all of them. "They are less bulky and, therefore, make it easier to throw more at once."

"You really are good at this, Sakura-chan. I wish you were in the Academy. You'd make a great student."

Shikamaru snorts. "Ask your dad to sponsor her. I mean, he saw her tree walk. No five-year-old, unless a genius, should know how to tree walk just by reading a book." He blinks tiredly. "I could ask my old man. He'd probably do it."

"Why do you want to be a shinobi, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gathers her kunai as a means to collect her thoughts. Should she tell them her rather simplistic motivation? Would they laugh are her? She sighs softly to herself. They would find out eventually.

"I want to...read the books in the restricted section in the library." As she expected, three blank faces stare back at her.

"Plenty of those books are jounin-level of higher," Shikamaru replies slowly. "You'd rise in rank just to read them?"

"I like reading," Sakura replies, gaze averted to the ground.

"Ah, because books don't judge?" She nods. "You're very particular, Sakura-chan."

She doesn't know how to respond to that so she chooses not too.

"I like reading, too." Choji steps forward. "I go to the library a lot."

"I've read all the books available to the public," Sakura states. "I want to read the ones exclusive to shinobi."

Ino blinks before smiling. "Well, I'm not gonna' judge your reason for being a shinobi. It's just as valid as mine - which is to take my daddy's place once he steps down from the head of T&I when I'm older - and who knows...you could expand your reason in a few years."

Sakura feels herself smile.

"You should smile more," Ino throws in after a moment. "You have a pretty smile. It's highlighted by your ribbon."

Reaching up to the red ribbon Ino gave her yesterday, Sakura's smile widens. "It's a gift. I will cherish it always."

Ino blushes a pretty pink color. "Sakura-chan, you're too sweet. I knew I made a good choice."

"A good choice about what?" Choji asks while opening a smaller bag of chips, glancing forlornly at the bento Ino handed Sakura earlier.

"My best friend!"

Sakura's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Of course. And now we're equal~" She sticks her tongue out in Shikamaru's direction. They dissolve in a playful banter and, while distracted, Sakura moves to pick up the bento and stands next to Choji.

"Do you want to share?" She asks. "I'm not really hungry and I don't want Ino's hard work to go to waste."

"Y-You don't mind?"

"Sakura-chan's free to share with whoever she wants," Ino calls over her shoulder before poking Shikamaru's cheek in retaliation to a silly comment he made.

Nodding, Sakura starts unwrapping the bento. "I want to share. Food tastes better when it's shared among friends."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)   



	4. Chapter 4

_She always liked dogs._

For nearly a week, Sakura and her new friends keep to the training posts after lessons at the Academy are done for the day. For nearly a week, Sakura aids Ino in outlining a circle, a square, and a triangle with her kunai. For nearly a week, Sakura has been the happiest she's ever felt. Even more so than reading a new book. Ino's cheerful personality really does make for would-be awkward pauses, she enjoys cloud watching with Shikamaru, and it's nice to speak to Choji about the books he has read.

So when they mention that classes would be running late for the demonstration on Friday but promised they would come find her immediately after, Sakura resigns to meditate for the time being. She has been slacking in that area for some time and uses this opportunity to catch up - or she would have if it not been for the soft whimpers heard from across the clearing.

Equal parts concerned and wary, Sakura gets up from her position under what Ino dubs her "favorite tree" and walks over to the thick bushes on the other side of the clearing. As she pushes the leaves away, forcing herself through them, she comes upon an alarming sight.

A dog - a rather _large_ dog - is lying on the ground, panting heavily with a bloody paw. Its eyes were open. It's gaze threatening, but she doesn't feel scared. Instead, Sakura takes a few steps forward with her hands out in front of her in an expression of non-threatening. The dog growls at her, but Sakura knows it won't be able to get up and attack her. It would have by now.

"I mean you no harm," she states gently. "I just want to help."

The dog barks once, twice, and then falls silent. There's no more growling. Its eyes flicker between her hands and face before going limp completely, chest still heaving with pain. Sakura knows a bit of ninkenmo* from a book she read last year and understands that this dog is willing to let her touch it.

"How did this happen to you, puppy?" Sakura asks while taking its massive paw into her tiny hands. "Where is your partner?" It barks in a series of fours before whimpering when Sakura turns its paw over and sees the jagged pieces of glass in its - _his_ \- paw. She needs to pull them out. "I'm going to take these out, puppy. I promise to be as gentle as I can."

And she is.

And the dog doesn't snap at her.

"I can use my - "

"Kiramaru!"

"_Kiramaru!_"

The dog - Kiramaru, she assumes - throws his head back and howls loud enough that the leaves on the tree branches above them shake and fall. After a moment, a group of shinobi comes barreling through the trees in a hasty fashion, each with a set of elongated red triangles on their cheeks.

_Inuzuka clan. 47 living members. Leader; Inuzuka Tsume. Specialization; ninken and transformation-based techniques. Property; Inuzuka compound._

"Kira - who are you?" One of the younger members, perhaps 14 or 15, steps forward with a scowl. "What are you doing?"

Sakura stares back at her blankly before looking at Kiramaru who, with calm eyes, nudges his head against her bloodied hand. He then barks a few times and Sakura smiles a little.

"Thank you," she whispers and then turns back to the surprised Inuzuka party. "I helped him, but I don't know medical ninjutsu. I was going to use my obi to wrap his paw."

"Do you understand what he said?" This comes from an older woman whose wide grin causes Sakura to incline her head rather than reply. The woman steps forward while pulling out a bandage wrap from her pocket. She starts asking questions while wrapping Kiramaru's paw. "Where did you learn to do that? Are you friends with my younger brat? Has he been teaching you? I've always wondered where he runs off too after class."

"No, ma'am. I don't know your...son? I learned some ninkenmo from a book I borrowed from the library."

She seems skeptical at this. "You learned ninkenmo from a book? I wasn't aware there were books on it in the library." There's something - concern, maybe - in her eyes but she remains friendly and open.

"There is one book, ma'am." Sakura starts gathering up the pieces of glass, care not to cut herself, and stands up when she's done. "I only wanted to help." She bows. "I'll be leaving now."

The woman barks out a laugh. "You're too polite, girly." And then she sobers up. "But I am grateful. Aren't we, Tamo? Kiramaru?"

"Yes," the same younger member mumbles. "Thank you for helping him."

Kiramaru gets up, moves towards Sakura, and lands a long lick over he cheek. He barks twice.

"I'm glad. Please be careful next time." She shifts the glass to one hand and reaches out to stroke one of his large ears.

"Let me take that," another member, one with gloves on, steps forward. "I'll be sure to dispose of it properly."

"Oh." Sakura carefully places the glass into the outstretched hands. "Thank you."

The woman from before gets up as well. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Haruno Sakura, ma'am." She's quick to clear up the confusion on the woman's face. "I am from the civilian district."

"What's a kid doing from the civilian - " The woman cuts off Tamo with a sharp look. "Sorry."

"My name is Inuzuka Tsume, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that, kiddie. Anyway, we have to be going and I'm sure you're busy." She grins all sharp teeth and intimidating aura and nods to the other members of her clan. "See ya' around~"

Sakura bows once again. "Good day, Tsume-sama."

"Drop the '-sama.' It makes me feel old." Sakura watches as she spins around when one of the members snorts. "Got something to say, punk?" When the group dissolves into separate arguments, Sakura slowly backs away - especially when members start flying into trees.

"Tough love is apart of our daily lives," Tsume calls out. "Bye for now!"

Sakura blinks slowly, glancing at them one last time, before turning her back to them and walking away. This may be a - _funny?_ \- situation she shares with her new friends.

* * *

"The Inuzuka clan?" Choji asks. "You're under their radar now, Sakura-chan. Speaking ninkenmo is a rarity among shinobi. So that, on top of aiding one of their comrades, places you on their alert list."

Sakura frowns.

"It's not a bad thing, Sakura-chan." Shikamaru picks at his clothes. "The Inuzuka clan are major believers in providing aid to anyone who isn't blacklisted. They like to rough house according to my old man, but they love all members of their clan - human or not. You've done them a great service by helping one of their dogs."

"You also met the leader," Ino throws in. "Inuzuka Tsume will want to repay you."

"I only helped Kiramaru because I wanted too. I don't need payment."

Shikamaru reaches out and gently yanks on some of her pink strays. "You've nearly read all the books in the library and you don't know how clan politics work?"

Sakura shakes her head. "The books in the library only provide basic info of each clan. Key details and inter-clan workings stay within the clan."

"Debts are a big part of clan politics," Shikamaru begins, "it has a lot to do with loyalty, but mostly centers on pride. If you were to aid just any member, a clan will see it as a means to owe you a favor in the future. If you were to aid an heir or heiress, you'd be owed a life debt. For example; if you become a politician you will need the financial support a clan can provide. Fulfilling a life debt would be securing you financially so that you can compete in elections."

"And, in some cases, if you were given special permission to vote in a special situation, the clan who owes you a life debt would back you without hesitation _regardless_ if they agree or not."

"Given that the Inuzuka clan values their dogs like family members and their closest companions, who knows where you land on the scale of 1-to-life debt?!" Ino laughs.

Shikamaru sighs. "Don't worry too much about it. They won't pressure you and I doubt they'll just randomly show up at your house one day demanding to know what you want in return."

* * *

"Oi, brat one!"

Inuzuka Hana looks up and scowls at her mom. "Ain't no brat, mom. That's the ugly one."

Silence, and then - "Hey!"

Laughter shakes the foundation of the Inuzuka compound soon after while a small puffball, chubby cheeks adorned by red triangles, glares at his family with his small arms crossed over his chest. Said puffball huffs in annoyance and scowls at the floor soon after.

"Ah, Kiba-chan!" Tsume grins. "I gotta' task for you. I met this other kiddo today and she speaks ninkenmo. Said she learned from a book in the library. I want you to befriend her. Find out what she likes so I can repay her for somethin'!"

"Oi, she the one to help out Kiramaru? Tamo's been talkin' about it."

Tsume's grin only widens. "Brat one, I want you to locate the ninkenmo book in the library. Brat two, you already know what to do. Get to it!" She leaves her dumbstruck kids behind.

"How the heck am I supposed to be friends with someone whose name I don't even know?!" Kiba howls in frustration. "What does she even look like?!"

Only laughter answers him.

* * *

Sakura blinks up at the cloudless sky. She's on her own today. Ino promised her mom she'd help out with flower arrangements for the afternoon - _"I asked if you could come but she said she wants to meet you first!"_ \- and Shikamaru promised to stay with one of his cousins for the day - _"I'd rather take a nap, Sakura-chan."_ \- and Choji mentioned helping his mother out for the afternoon - _"We're having a barbeque this weekend. I'll ask if you can come!"_ \- so she opts to take a run around the edge of the clearing for a bit before meditating.

Or, she gets a few laps in until another kid, a boy around her age, walks into the clearing with his eyes focused on the bird flying above his head in lazy circles. There are bandages wrapped around his forehead.

"Oh. My apologies. I didn't realize someone would be here this late in the afternoon."

_Hyuga clan. 84 living members. Leader; Hyuga Hiashi. Specialization; highly skilled taijutsu. Kekkei Genkai; Byakugan. Property; Hyuga compound._

"These posts are open to the public when the Academy is not in session. You are free to use them. If you want me to leave, I will."

The boy merely blinks. "That won't be necessary. I'll be leaving."

Sakura dips her head respectful. "If that is the case then I hope your day remains peaceful."

Turning away slowly, the boy starts walking away. He's almost out of view before he stops abruptly and wipes around. "What clan are you from?" He calls out. Curiosity in his eyes outweighs the demand in his tone.

Pausing, Sakura tucks a stray hair behind her ears. It's getting longer. "I hail from no clan." She stretches her hands above her head. "I am from the civilian district."

"Then why are you at the Academy?" Full curiosity. No demand.

"I am friends with some of the attendees. I, myself, wish to attend but I'm not at the required civilian age to do so yet."

He nods slowly. "What is your name?"

"If I give you mind, will you give yours?"

"Fair enough."

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She gives him a semi-bow. "Pleased to meet you."

The boys' lips twitch, offering a sort of smile - like he wants to smile but holds himself back - and he returns the bow, only properly. "Hyuga Neji. And likewise."

"Does Neji-san attend the Academy?" Sakura settles in the grass. He doesn't move towards her but still replies.

"Adding '-san' isn't necessary." There's something like bitterness in his voice. "And yes."

Sakura pulls her knees to her chest, allowing her chin to rest on top, and nods slowly. "Do you like it?"

Finally, and with plenty of caution, the boy moves closer and sits, in a formal position, in front of her. "The curriculum could use readjustments for students still struggling to master weaponry, but it's otherwise decent. I've been attending for two years."

"Will you tell me about those two years? I'm only curious." Sakura tilts her head, cheek pressed against one of her knees. "Only if you want too, of course. If you have time?"

"I can spare an hour. My...father won't be here for quite some time."

* * *

Sakura blinks. "Truly? He challenged the teacher to a push-up contest?"

There's a solemn look on Neji's face. "Lee tends to challenge people who he believes would make a great opponent."

"He sounds interesting."

"He's my frie - he's very interesting."

She makes no indication of noticing the slip of words.

* * *

By the time Neji comes to an end with his recounts of his two years at the Academy, Sakura finds herself wanting to make a friend out of him. He's reserved, far more than herself. Ten times worse than Shikamaru. The complete opposite of Ino and not even close to Choji.

There's something like painful resign in the way that he speaks, eyes far too dull for a child. He's much too proper; maintaining a stiff back during his entire speech, gaze blank, face blank, voice low, and doesn't react much unless he's talking about this "Lee" friend of his.

"Neji-chan is a good storyteller," she states when he falls silent.

A small frown appears on his face, yet he doesn't correct the way she says his name. "Why do you want to join the Academy?" The demand is there again. "Civilians have a choice."

Sakura shakes her head. "Not in times of war."

"We've been in a peaceful era for some time now," Neji replies immediately. "You have the right to choose and you're choosing wrong."

_Did someone take away your right to choose, Neji-chan?_

His eyes widen and that's when Sakura realizes she spoke out loud. "I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Please forgive me."

_I want to be your friend._

"Not everyone has the opportunity to choose, Sakura-san."

"I don't agr - "

"Neji."

The voice is clear - monotone - and carries to their position. Neji, without so much as blinking, gets to his feet and dusts his clothing. He turns and bows his head, offering a clear, "Father." Sakura stands as well when an older Hyuga - _Neji-chan looks just like him_ \- steps into her view. His pale eyes stare between her and Neji, face devoid of anything that remotely resembles emotion. He, too, has bandages wrapped around his forehead.

"Forgive me, Hyuga-sama. Neji-chan was only keeping me company." Sakura bows deeply, formally, to the older man.

The man's eyes flicker to Neji, obviously seeking confirmation, and nods once when Neji inclines his head.

"Be that as it may, we are now running late. Neji, come along." He turns around the moment those words leave his mouth and starts walking away.

Sakura averts her gaze to the floor, guilt squeezing her heart. "Thank you for keeping me company," she whispers as he starts following after his father.

Neji pauses, turning to look at her. "Perhaps, we will meet again."

_A young body filled with an old soul._

"I look forward to it, Neji-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)  
Chapter Word Count - 2,709  
Targeted Word Count - 2,500


	5. Chapter 5

_Friendship is a puzzle._

In the days following her first encounter with Neji, Sakura only sees the boy in passing. He never comes too close but his eyes find hers easily from across the clearing. She believes he has been reprimanded and ordered to stay away from her from now on and the thought of that...makes her sad.

_I want to be friends, Neji-chan._

He consistently strides to the edge but never moves beyond it, pale eyes seem longing, but still, posture and attitude keep him from abandoning his position. And, perhaps, orders to keep away from her. She has mentioned him in passing, but none of her friends can offer much aside from very general details - "He's a top student, Sakura-chan." - and it leaves her wanting.

Sometimes, she wants to call out to him and invite him over. Other times, she wants to go to him and ask about his day. It's really not fair, in her opinion, that they can't be friends. What does Neji's father have against her anyway? Was she impolite? Is it because of her status? It simply wasn't fair.

Today, when he appears at the edge while she is with Ino and the boys, Sakura makes sure to connect her eyes with him, imploring somewhat aggressively. Neji's eyes are narrowed. He seems agitated and, maybe, a little sad. Long, ash brown hair sways in the gentle wind.

"Is that Neji-chan?" Ino asks. At Sakura's nod, Ino gets up. "Let's invite him over."

Sakura hand snaps out and grips her wrist; firm but gentle. "Ino-chan, please don't bother him." She looks back at where Neji was but no longer is.

"He's like a frighten cat," Shikamaru throws in. "But my old man says there are complications within the Hyuga clan. He didn't say anything beyond that."

Frowning, Sakura picks at the tiny flowers surrounding her. "I think he's not allowed to socialize with me."

"What makes you think that?" Choji bites into his apple.

"I caused Neji-chan, and his father, to be late for something." She places her hands in her lap. "I didn't mean too."

"Don't think too hard about it, Sakura-chan." Ino plops a flower crown in her lap. "My daddy says the Hyuga don't interact with many people, preferring to keep to themselves."

"I want to be Neji-chan's friend, Ino-chan. I think he wants to be friends as well."

Choji places his apple core in a bag he brought with himself. "Probably. He seems deprived. I don't think his family lets him have any fun. He's so...stiff."

"Punctuality is important, but it's overkill at our age."

"Can we stop this sad talk?" Ino asks. "Next time he shows up, we'll team up on him or something."

"You literally scared him away, Ino." Shikamaru flops onto his back.

"Be quiet!" Ino hisses.

"They really are something, aren't they?" Choji asks while Ino and Shikamaru fall into another argument about Ino's "strong personality." The arguments always end with Shikamaru giving up because the arguments are "such a drag" and then he attempts to fall asleep. "But I did want to ask if you want to come over this weekend? Our," he points to himself and then gestures to Ino and Shikamaru, "families get together a lot. My mom says you can come over...if you want to, of course."

"I would love too," Sakura replies immediately. "I need to ask my parents first, though. Can I give you an answer tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Choji grins brightly. "The barbeque isn't until Saturday anyway."

Sakura smiles kindly. "What usually happens at these events?"

"The adults are boring as always," Ino cuts in. There's grass in her hair and dirt smudged on her cheeks, but she doesn't seem to mind. "Our moms' gossip about anything and everything inside the house and our dads' drink and talk about boring work stuff. We're usually not allowed to be a part of that conversation."

"Oh, and what do you three do?"

Ino shakes her head, smiling when pieces of grass fall to the ground. Sakura leans forward and starts picking the stuck pieces out carefully. "We eat and then play games and then Shika-chan falls asleep because he 'used too much energy.'"

Shikamaru hums. "Yiacho-oba makes the best barbeque ever."

"What games do you play?"

"Shogi and hot potato," Choji answers. "Shikamaru always wins shogi but we still play."

Sakura nods. "I've never played shogi. I did, however, read a book on it a while back. I know the rules."

"If you get to come, we'll play a game." Shikamaru shrugs. "If not, I'll bring a board the following time we meet up."

"I'd like that, Shika-chan. Thank you." She frowns when his face turns a light shade of pink. "Are you okay?"

He coughs. "Just peachy."

* * *

Sakura's parents practically holler their "yes" before she even finishes speaking. The idea that she's been invited over for the afternoon, possibly evening, to be with _friends_ has them overjoyed. Her mother breaks off into a rant of what she could bring as a gift and what she should wear while her father smiles indulgently, eyes soft.

"Oh, I bought you this cute little dress." Mebuki stands up. "We've all been busy so you haven't been able to try it on yet. If it doesn't fit, we'll take it back and we can pick something out together. Sakura, let us go upstairs. Oh, I could put your hair up. It's long enough now. Let's go, let's go~"

Allowing herself to be ushered up the stairs, she glances back at her father who only shrugs but keeps smiling. "Have fun," he mouths.

_It is a little fun_, Sakura thinks. _I missed momma a lot._

The "cute little dress" is a simple light pink color, a shade lighter than her hair, with a white detachable belt. The buckle is shaped like a silver butterfly and Sakura really likes it. It fits her nicely.

"You look like an angel," he mother cooes softly. "But what do we do with your hair? You're so attached to that red ribbon."

"Bun with bow?" Sakura suggests. "I want to use the ribbon, momma."

Mebuki picks up the brush Sakura keeps on her bedside table and starts brushing her hair gently. "I know, sweetie." She starts humming softly under her breath. It's a well-known tone. For the longest time, her mother used to sing her to sleep at night, after all her library books have been read, and Sakura knows this song by heart.

Within a few quick moments, her hair is pulled back into a small bun, secured with a couple of bobby pins, and the red ribbon is tied around it in a perfect bow.

"Honey, come here!"

A minute later, the door to Sakura's room opens and the older man walks in. "You look beautiful, Sakura-hime. Your momma did a good job~"

Sakura moves away from her mother to look in the full-length mirror her parents provided her within the last few months. She feels...cute. Even though her forehead stands out more, something she hasn't thought about in a long time, the dress makes up for it.

"Cute?" She asks while turning around.

"Very cute!" Her parents cheer.

She smiles.

* * *

The Akimichi compound is built of redwood with short white walls surrounding the properly. The atmosphere is pleasant, hearty, and the smell of food drifts through the air like a dream. Sakura holds the hand of her father while he carries a basket of baked treats she and her mother made the night before. She's wearing the dress her mother had her try on a few days previously.

"This is silly of me to ask, but do you promise to be on your best behavior?"

"Yes, daddy."

They stop at the front gate where Sakura's friends are waiting. Ino, like Sakura, is wearing a pretty dress. Only, her's is completely white with a black sash around her waist. Sakura likes the hairstyle she has - half up in a short bun - and greets her first. Shikamaru and Choji follow after, each in clothes that are barely above their normal attire.

"Ino-chan looks really pretty."

Ino blushes a pretty shade of pink. "Sakura-chan looks really pretty too!"

Smiling, Sakura turns to Shikamaru and Choji. "Handsome." Much like Ino, they blush.

"Is this your daddy, Sakura-chan?" Ino steps forward. "Pleased to meet you, sir. My name is Yamanaka Ino. Sakura-chan's my best friend."

Kizashi smiles. "Nice to meet you, Ino-chan. Sakura has told me a lot about you." Ino laughs in delight.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. Nice to meet you, sir."

Sakura watches as her father grins merrily. "Ah, Shika-chan. Sakura has told me a lot about you." He turns to Choji. "And you must me Choji-chan. Thank you for inviting Sakura over."

Choji bows right along with Shikamaru. "Thank you for allowing her, sir."

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm sorry. My name is Haruno Kizashi." He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Choji!"

Everyone turns around to see a plump man, more than likely Choji's father, walk towards all of them with a wide grin. He's trailed by Ino's dad and another man - Shikamaru's father, probably - who greet her with small smiles and nods of acknowledgment towards her own father.

"You must be Sakura-chan! We've heard loads about you. My name if Akimichi Choza and this is my friend, Nara Shikaku." The Shikamaru-look-alike lifts his hand. "And you've already met this one." Ino's dad grins. Choza turns to Choji. "Take her to the back and feed her. She must be starving."

Sakura isn't, but she doesn't want to waste any more time standing here. After a quick hug shared with her father, Sakura wonders off with Choji and the others. She looks over her head briefly to see the light conversation between their parents and smiles a little when her dad throws his head while laughing.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Choji asks a few minutes into eating. "My mom made it."

Sakura is careful about eating. She would be equal parts upset and embarrassed if she got her dress dirty so early into her visit. Ino is much the same way, only more vocal about it. Twice now, Sakura sees Shikamaru roll his eyes at her. Twice now, he has saved Ino's dress by pushing her plate closer.

"It's delicious." Sakura can feel barbeque sauce on her chin. "Sorry."

Ino laughs. "Here!" She passes Sakura a napkin. "Normally, things are a lot messier than this but you wore a dress and so did I. We have to be careful."

"I'll wear better clothes if there's a next."

Shikamaru frowns. "'If?' Sakura-chan there will be a next time as long as you want to come and your parents are okay with it."

"We like having you around." Choji plops another rib set on his plate, some barbeque sauce splashes on his shirt but he doesn't seem to care. "Besides, who else is supposed to challenge Shikamaru and win? You have to defend Ino-chan's and I's honor."

Sakura grins at Shikamaru's scoff. "We'll see about that, Choji."

"Go get the board!" Ino cheers. "I wanna' see Sakura kick your butt!"

* * *

Choza grins happily while munching on a muffin from the basket Kizashi passed along to him. The man's wife is incredibly skilled with baked goods, this being his fifth one in 7 minutes. He and the others spent some time getting to know Sakura's father and they've learned the following: Sakura is an avid book reader, she claims Ino to be her best friend, he and his wife support Sakura's goal to becoming a shinobi (if just a bit reluctant), the family lives in the middle part of the civilian district, both parents work, and they don't have a problem with Sakura being out and about (on her own or with friends).

"Sakura-chan is the opposite of her father. She's more reserved and soft-spoken. I wonder if she takes after her mother more." Inoichi reaches forward and snatches a muffin. "These are for everyone by the way."

Grinning, Choza places the basket on the ground between them. "Forgive me."

"She's about to play against Shikamaru," Shikaku throws in before yawning. "Let's see if she can manage a few good moves. Shogi requires a great level of concentration."

Inoichi snorts. "I can't even beat your son, Shikaku."

Shrugs. "He's a Nara," and it's said as if it were to explain Inoichi's continued losses.

Rolling their eyes, Inoichi snags another muffin and then proceeds to wait patiently for Shikaku to describe the process of the game like he's done in the past with Shikamaru's games against Ino and Choji. Sometimes. Shikaku has a tendency to get lost in another person's game. Ino is okay at shogi but lacks the patience to complete a full game. Choji plays for fun and takes his losses good-naturedly.

"They're about to start."

Silence.

"Her moves are cardboard." _Typical._

A minute later.

"Shikamaru just captured her rook, but he seems troubled by something."

After that, Shikaku remains silent for several minutes. During this, Inoichi enhances his hearing with chakra and listens - _grinning_ \- to Ino's encouraging words. His daughter is someone truly special.

"Oh, I'm beyond impress now."

"What?" Choza takes a sip from his glass of sake.

"She captured his king, but the game isn't over They're tied with points. The next play will determine the winner."

"Color me jealous," Choza says. "I can't even manage that."

Inoichi whistles under his breath. "This will be one of the quickest games ever - "

"Take that, Shika-chan!" Ino's loud - _pleased_ \- cry cuts him off. "I told you she'd beat you!"

Shikaku chuckles before lying on his back, eyes closed. "I don't think I've ever seen Shikamaru so surprised. He'll definitely want a re-match. And to think - "

"And she only learned from a book!"

" - she had no prior practice to this," he ends. "What an interesting girl."

Choza and Inoichi glance over at the kids. Ino is prancing around the small group, talking animatedly about too many things at once. Choji is, playfully, patting Shikamaru on the back - "Thank you for defending our honor, Sakura-chan" - and Shikamaru? He's grinning now. An actual grin. No surprise. No evidence of upset on his face. He offers his hand to Sakura, asking for a re-match in the future (because Ino is now demanding they play hot potato), and Sakura shakes it.

"I'll get the ball," Ino yells before she takes off for the main house. "Choji can play the flute!"

"You can play the flute?" Inoichi hears Sakura ask. "That's wonderful. I look forward to hearing you play," she states right after Choji provides confirmation.

Ino returns with a bright blue ball, the size of a grapefruit, and flute. "Let's play!"

The music Choji provides has Choza nodding his head along, Shikaku's smiling just a smile with his eyes still closed, and Inoichi feels content just watching the kids play -

\- until Ino misses the ball and it lands in the middle of the pond near them, keeping to the center. Inoichi gets up to retrieve the ball but freezes when Sakura steps toward the pond, determination clear on her face.

_Surely not?_

"Look right now," Inoichi commands. "Both of you."

His tone has Shikaku's eyes snap open and his sitting up hardly a moment later. Together, the three men watch - utterly _shocked_ \- as Sakura _steps on top of the water_ and steadily walk to the center, bends down, retrieves the ball, and walks back to her friends. She makes it to the edge of the pond before the chakra gathered at her feet dissolves into nothing and she falls an inch into the water, managing to catch her balance at the last second.

"I'll need to practice more," they hear Sakura say. "I've been trying for about a week now, in the evening with my daddy watching over me, but I still need more practice. I haven't quite got it right."

"Teach me to walk on water!" Ino throws herself at Sakura the moment she's out of the water. "Please!"

"I will teach Ino-chan," Sakura nods. "And Shika-chan and Choji-chan." She fiddles with her belt. "If they want."

"So," Shikaku begins when the kids gather into a circle, "which one of us gets to sponsor her?"

Choza's booming laughter fills the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	6. Chapter 6

_Sometimes, she hates being so young._

The weeks following her time at Choji's home, Sakura has made no progress with Neji. The boy seems almost skittish these days. Twice now, he appears as if too afriad to confront her. Twice now, she's seen him shake his head, turn away, and leave. The second time, she calls out to him but only sees him shake his head again and keep walking. It's unfortunate because he seems like a lonely boy.

"Still no progress?" Shikamaru asks when he meets Sakura - at what Ino dubs "the usual spot" - by himself. No sign of Choji or Ino, but Shikamaru seems relaxed. "They're sick," he answers her unspoken question. "Ino tried to water walk on her own last night - "

"It was too cold to practice last night."

" - and kept falling in the pond. I guess she was just determined. Choji had an upset stomach this morning so his mom kept him home for the day. Looks like you're stuck with me." He plops himself down next to Sakura and pulls off his backpack - one Sakura noticed he had, but did not comment on - and pulls out a traveling shogi board. "Let's play a game, Sakura-chan."

Sakura shifts to face him. "After we play, can we go visit Ino-chan and Choji-chan?" And, referring back to Shikamaru's earlier question, Sakura shakes her head. "Neji-chan wants to be friends. I can tell, but he seems indecisive. It's clear he's not allowed to be around me, but he's struggling with whether or not to disobey orders to keep away."

"Yes, we'll go visit them. And, also, it's a pretty common occurrence that the children of the Hyuga clan tend to stay away from other children." Shikamaru frowns. "Mostly those with those bandages wrapped around their foreheads. It's really sad, to be honest, because they all seem lonely."

"Maybe we should try Ino-chan's method?" Sakura studies the board. "Neji-chan is a year older than us, but he's still a kid who deserves a good childhood filled with friends."

Shikamaru eyes her knowingly but offers a balk reply. "If you want to risk having the Hyuga clan rain their wrath down on you, be my guest."

"Shika-chan and Neji-chan would be good friends." She blocks his rook. "Neji-chan likes shogi. He told me."

It's true. During his recounting of his time at the Academy thus far, Neji mentioned being challenged by an older classmate and winning. _Twice_.

_"His mistake was that he assumed, as a child, I wouldn't know how to play. It was his attempt to 'put me in my place' or so to speak." There's something bitter about the way Neji speaks. "Fate disagreed."_

"Hm," Shikamaru narrows his eyes at the board. "We can try tomorrow. I suppose, if anything goes wrong, my old man can deal with it."

Sakura _giggles_. The sound escaping her at the mere idea of Shikamaru sacrificing his father to another clan's wrath simply because he decided to befriend a child of that clan. In the few times she genuinely spoke to the older man, Sakura finds that she quite likes him. A lot. He doesn't speak to her as if she were some clueless child nor "dumbs down" his vocabulary for her sake; unlike the other adults in the housing surrounding her own home.

Shikamaru takes one of her silver generals in that moment.

* * *

A scruffy boy - clearly from the Inuzuka clan - finds them later that day. There are twigs in his hair and dirt on his face and he seems agitated, but, nonetheless, Sakura offers help to remove the twigs buried in his hair when he wildly shakes his head and only a few fall out.

"You have a few more in the back," Sakura says as he picks at his hair. "I'm almost done."

During the entire time, Shikamaru remarks - incredibly sarcastically - at how red-faced the boy is. Smirking when the boy glares at him, cheeks puffed in annoyance.

"Shuddup'!"

Sakura frowns. "Please don't be rude to Shika-chan, Inuzuka-san."

"Oi! Don't call me that. The name's Kiba!" He flashes her a thumbs up followed by a grin. "And thanks." With slightly pointed nails, Kiba messes with his hair.

"Ah." A thought strikes Sakura in that moment. "How is Kiramaru-chan, Kiba-san?"

Kiba frowns. "Don't add '-san' to my name. It sounds weird. And Kiramaru is fine. He's on bed - " He stops, eyes widening. To Sakura's surprise and Shikamaru's agitation, Kiba jumps to his feet and points a finger right in her face. "Oi! You're the girl who helped Kiramaru? My mom wouldn't tell me a damn thing about you despite wantin' us to be friends."

Sakura blinks at the finger barely an inch from her nose and politely disregards Kiba's semi-foul language. "I merely pulled the glass from his paw. Tsume-san wrapped his paw."

"Yeah, that's my ma'. She says we gotta' be friends so she can repay you."

Shikamaru snorts. "That's not the best way to repay someone."

Sakura nods slowly, an idea forming in her head. "Tsume-san...insists on repaying me, but I do not want any material objects." She bites her lip. "I would like Kiba-chan to be my friend of his own free will. If Kiba-chan wants to be my friend simply to be my friend, then I consider it payment." Sakura shrugs at Kiba's slacked jaw. "I like having friends."

She hears Shikamaru laugh lightly. "Well, there you have it."

* * *

Visiting Ino is cut short when she breaks into a terrible coughing fit and her mother has to sooth her would-be cries over a burning throat. Visting Choji is even shorter when, what was thought of as a mild stomach bug, escalates to full-blown sickness.

"I truly hope you get better soon," Sakura tells both of them. "I miss you already." Shikamaru walks Sakura to his house soon after.

Sakura likes Shikamaru's mother - Nara Yoshino - because she's bright, loud, and the complete and total opposite of her husband and son. It's that, while Shikamaru takes after his father in mostly looks, Shikamaru gets his eyes from her. Shape, color, and with the same crinkle at the edge of their eyes when they both laugh.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Yoshino brushes past Shikamaru, who huffs playfully, and bends down to hug her. "Welcome, welcome. Are you hungry? I'm in the middle of making a light snack. Gyoza and sweet tea."

"That sounds lovely, Yoshino-san. Thank you."

"Oh, what a polite girl. We'll have to make you feel more comfortable and - " She walks off raving about doing "whatever needs to be done to make Sakura-chan comfortable!" Shikamaru takes Sakura by the hand and leads her to the main room - typically used for parties - where his father is lying on a mat on the ground in a light slumber.

"Wake up," Shikamaru demands as he gently kicks his side. "Sakura-chan and I need some help."

"I have a brat for a son," Shikaku mumbles, but he opens his eyes anyway. "Hello, Sakura-chan. How are you?"

"I'm well."

Shikaku sits up while rubbing his head. "Learn to relax. No need to speak so stiffly." Not knowing how to respond, Sakura chooses to remain silent. Shikaku sighs. "What do you kids need help with anyway? Aren't you smart enough to problem-solve on your own?"

"We've tried," Sakura takes a seat. "But you're more involved with the other clans of Konoha." There's a seriousness in her tone that gains Shikaku's full attention.

"We want to befriend a Hyuga, but it seems he's not allowed to be around Sakura despite appearing at the edge our spot almost every day for the past several weeks." Shikamaru frowns. "It's easy to tell he wants to be friends."

Shikaku strokes his chin. "And would this Hyuga happen to have bandages around his forehead?"

"Yes, sir."

Sigh. "You kids really are something." Then his face morphs into a serious frown. "I don't know what you could have done to offend the Hyuga, Sakura-chan, but they are very particular about how certain members of their clan interact with other people. Of course, in the Academy, there is room for edges to blure but they generally keep to themselves."

"His father said I made them late for something, but never specified - not that I have a right to know regardless - but since then, Neji-chan hasn't come near me."

"Hyuga Neji is the kid you're trying to befriend?" At Sakura's nod, Shikaku cracks his neck. "You kids sure like to put yourselves in difficult situations. Neji-san is a...particular case. He's a genius by many rights, but he doesn't have the same freedom as most kids. _But_," he continues when Sakura's face falls, "I never would have thought you two would give up so easily."

"How do we approach him without causing him to run away?" Shikamaru asks having been silent for a bit now. "We can't force him to stay."

"How do you approach a frightened animal? Apply the same methods."

* * *

Walking home that evening, Sakura thinks about what sort of peace offerings she can give Neji and, by extension, Neji's father. She and Shikamaru brainstormed for a couple of hours while munching on the snacks Shikamaru's mother provided and their list is incredibly small. So small that there are only two suggestions on the list.

_-Invite him to play shogi._

_-Ask him to train._

Sakura sighs while glancing up at the sky. The sun is setting at a slow pace, casting the sky in varying shades of orange, red, and purple and the air is bordering on chilly. As always, she denies the walk home because she is capable of walking on her own - "We just worry, Sakura-chan." - and sets a steady pace for her home.

Denying dinner becomes harder and harder.

_Maybe I could ask him about his -_

"Oof."

Without thinking, Sakura's hands shoot out to grab several papers falling to the floor ground. She has a neat pile grasped in her hands the moment she's done. And then Sakura bows deeply to apologize to the person she bumped into. Standing back up straight, she keeps a calm posture while staring up into stunning dark eyes.

"Wow, that's impressive!" A boy, late teens, with messy black hair, stares down at her with a pleasant smile. His forehead protector gleams in the setting sun. "I didn't know kids these days could move so fast."

Sakura blinks. "I train."

"Oh gosh. You sound like Ita-chan. Don't you get bored with training all the time? What about making friends?"

Scowling, Sakura holds out the stack of paper. "I have friends, but maintaining my training regimen is just as important as maintaining my friendships."

"Hm, I'll give you that. Uchiha Shisui, at your service~" The boy - _Shisui_, her mind automatically corrects - bows. "Now tell me...why is a little girl walking home by herself? Don't your parents worry?"

"I am capable." Her scowl deepens when Shisui shakes his head in exasperation.

"Goodness, you remind me of my cousin." When he finally takes the paper, Sakura bows once again, offers a firm "good evening," carries on to her home. "Hey!" Shisui calls out. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Sakura."

She hears him chuckle. "Got a last name, Sakura-chan?"

"It shouldn't matter," she calls over her shoulder. "I'm a civilian anyway."

There's no reply after that.

* * *

Sakura throws herself into training that evening - blatantly ignoring her father's worried remarks - and thoroughly exhausts herself to the point of collapsing. She doesn't know what agitates her the most; the situation with Neji or this unknown, older boy who makes her feel childish. Logically speaking, she gets it. She _is_ a child, but being regarded as one makes her feel..._inferior_.

_I am capable!_

She wants to throw the statement in the face of everyone who looks down at her for her age and size. There is something extremely infuriating to being seen as _weak_, as _needing_ help. _For anything_. Why can't those around her see her the way her friends do? The way her friend's parents' do?

"Honey, what's wrong?"

She's being carried home, short legs too shaky to allow her to walk on her own. Something like disappointment - angry? self-doubt? _fear?_ \- bubbles low in her stomach and her eyes sting. _Oh no_. Something creeps up her throat and when the sound escapes, Sakura doesn't recognize it.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?"

Sakura has never felt so small.

* * *

"Did she say anything?" Mebuki whispers as she gently pats a cool, damp cloth to Sakura's feverish forehead. "On why she acted like that or why she started crying?"

"No, dear. I could barely get her to calm down enough to breathe properly."

Mebuki places the cloth on Sakura's bedside table, next to the bowl of cold water, and sits back with a sigh. "She overworked herself. I think we should keep her home tomorrow so she can rest properly."

Pressing a kiss against her temple, Kizashi nods slowly. "She won't be happy about that, but I think it's for the best. Her friends will be concerned though. I can leave earlier tomorrow morning to inform Choza-san and he can relay the message to her friends."

Sakura shifts as if she heard them, but her eyes remain closed.

"Feel better soon, sweetie."

Both parents brush kisses against her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	7. Chapter 7

_She only asks for friendship._

"How is my second favorite younger cousin doing?" Shisui plops down in the available seat next to his youngest - and equally lovable - cousin, Sasuke. "Where's Itachi?"

Sasuke puffs his cheeks adorably - Shisui barely refrains from cooing - and answers, clearly annoyed, "Nii-san had to do something for our father." And then his shoulders slump. "He promised to teach me the ninja dash today."

"I'm pretty well-versed in the 'ninja dash.' How about I teach you?"

Shisui grins when Sasuke appears to consider this. "Will you be able to spend the rest of the day with me? And tomorrow?"

"Aren't you in class tomorrow?"

Sasuke scowls. "After class!"

Chuckling, Shisui ruffles his hair and grins at the squeak of anger. "Sure thing, Sasuke-chan."

* * *

When Sakura meets Hinata, she takes an instant - _overprotective_ \- liking to the young girl whose eyes, similar in color to Neji's, views the world with wide, but cautious, curiosity. She's cautious in the way that Neji is and cute in the way Ino is. Just as lovely.

"Are you alright?" Sakura helps her up while brushing leaves out of her hair gently. "Why are you by yourself?"

Hinata's face is beet red. "I-I got sep-perated f-from my fath-ther."

Sakura carefully walks Hinata over to her backpack. "I'm not going to harm you. I promise. Are you an Academy student?" She pulls out a cloth and her water bottle, tips some water onto the cloth, and uses it to clean the specs of dirt off Hinata's face. Her movements are calculated to be slow and gentle as to not frighten the girl more.

"N-No."

"Are you permitted to tell me your name?"

"I-It's, um, Hinat-ta."

Smiling kindly, Sakura gives an informal bow. "Pleased to meet you, Hinata-chan." She adds '-chan' to Hinata's name after the many times of being told not to add '-san.' "My name is Sakura. Do you know your way home?" At Hinata's shaky nod, Sakura holds out her hand. "Would you allow me to walk you home? I'm sure your family is worried about you?"

Hinata takes her offered hand hesitantly. "Th-Thank you."

Squeezing it, Sakura nods. "I need to write a note to one of my friends and then we can leave. Is that okay?" At a single nod, she makes quick work to leave a note attached, to her and her friends' self-proclaimed tree, for Shikamaru to find if she doesn't return by the time the Academy is out for the day.

Walking next to Hinata, Sakura keeps the conversation light and patiently waits for Hinata to manage her reply. The closer they reach the Hyuga compound, the more nervous Hinata becomes. People, of varying clans, stare at them with different expressions. Some seem shocked, others wary. Sakura ticks it off as people's view of the Hyuga clan. Hinata's forehead isn't covered by bandages either.

"Are you alright - "

It happens in an instant.

One moment, the two girls are walking at a leisure pace and the next? Sakura is knocking rather large pieces of wood away from Hinata and herself. There's complete and utter silence after that. Hinata, in her shock, has fallen to the ground. She's now staring up at Sakura as if she is some otherworldly creature. In that moment, Sakura realizes that the two of them were walking under a roof in the process of being repaired.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?!" Sakura helps the other girl to her feet and checks her over for injuries.

"S-Sakura-chan's hand!" Hinata looks close to crying. "I-It's bleeding."

A dull ache claims her left hand after Hinata finishes speaking. Sakura looks down at her hands. Her right one has a cut on the side. There's a thin line of blood streaming down her pinky and dripping to the ground.

"Lady Hinata."

Sakura freezes. She's only heard the voice once but she cannot mistake it. Together with Hinata, they turn around to see Neji's father standing a few feet away from them. He addresses Hinata, but his hard stare remains on Sakura. His gaze similar to when she first encountered the man although brief.

And then a thought strikes Sakura. She looks away from the man to Hinata who, upon having her name called, is looking at the ground while twiddling her thumbs.

_Lady Hinata?_ Sakura's eyes widen briefly. _The heiress to the Hyuga clan? _The books in the library, the ones that briefly discuss each of Konoha's clans, mentioned a Hyuga heiress.

She immediately turns back around and bows deeply. "Forgive me, Hyuga-sama. I was in the process of escorting Lady Hinata home." Sakura feels Hinata tense next to her.

"S-Sakura-chan..." The despair in Hinata's soft voice deeply concerns Sakura, but she keeps her eyes connected with the older Hyuga.

Neji's father pulls something - a handkerchief? - from his inner robe, steps forward a couple of feet, and holds it out to Sakura. Nothing about his expression changes. "For your hand." Accepting it cautiously causes the man's lips to quirk upwards just a bit. "Lady Hinata," he turns to address Hinata once again, "you've caused quite the uproar. I am to bring you to your father immediately." Sakura sees Hinata's shoulders slump and feels anger bubble in her chest. But what can she do about it - "And I suggest you follow us, young miss. Lady Hinata's father will want to speak with you."

Without hesitating, Sakura presses her injured hand, with the cloth covering it, to her chest and offers her other hand to Hinata who, upon seeing it, takes it at once. A man, who shows up and stutters an apology, is effectively ignored by Neji's father but Sakura pauses to reassure him that she is fine while ignoring the way pale eyes pierce into the back of her head.

Under the silent gaze of Neji's father, the two girls continue for the Hyuga compound.

* * *

Unlike the Akimichi compound, the Hyuga compound is massive in size with large, off-white walls and building after building seen in the distance. There are guards outside of the walls near the gate and they, upon seeing the trio, step forward and bow formally - not to Sakura nor Neji's father - to Hinata, addressing her as "Lady."

And then multiple sets of pale eyes flickering between Sakura's face and where her fingers are entwined with Hinata's. One guard addresses Neji's father - "Hiashi-sama is located in the eastern wing." - and they soon carry on their way. All this time, Hinata maintains an iron grip on Sakura's hand, nails biting into her skin.

Sakura doesn't mind.

While the outside of the Hyuga compound gives off an intimidating aura, the inside is the complete opposite. The walls are cream in color, there's far more space than expected, and different members of the Hyuga move swiftly around them. Calm. Collected. Seemingly at ease. Several of them have bandage-covered foreheads. There's an almost relaxed aura around them despite the way they regard her and Hinata.

A few nod towards Neji's father, but no words are exchanged.

When Hinata's father comes into view, Sakura has to stop herself from turning around to analyze the face of Neji's father. It probably doesn't matter much given how similar - _My goodness, they're twins._ \- the two men look. Sakura remains calm in the presence of the Hyuga clan's leader when he greets them stiffly.

"Unhand her, Hinata." Sakura feels Hinata's grip on her hand loosen before fading away. "And you are?" It's said in more of a demand than a polite inquiry.

Sakura bows formally. "Haruno Sakura, Hyuga-sama. Pleased to meet you."

Hinata's father hums before turning his gaze to Neji's father, eyebrow cocked. "And why have you brought her here, Hizashi?"

"She protected your daughter from possible serious injury."

"Is that so?" Hinata's father returns his gaze to Sakura. "What, exactly, did you do to protect my daughter?"

Not intimated by the older man's hard stare - _Is this common among the older members?_ \- Sakura replies calmly, "I knocked away wooden planks that would have hit both of us. Though," Sakura pauses, brows furling, "I placed her in danger in the first place by allowing us to walk under a building's whose roof is currently being repaired. I'm deeply sorry for that." But Sakura doesn't say this to the older Hyuga. No. She turns to a fiercely blushing Hinata and bows to her instead. "Forgive me, Lady Hinata."

It can almost, if not fully, be considered an act of pettiness or defiance, but Sakura doesn't feel an ounce of fear.

"S-Sakura-chan." The despair returns with a vengeance.

"I see. And did you injure your hand in the process?"

Sakura blinks. She had completely forgotten about her hand. "Oh."

"We will have our healer inspect your hand." Hinata's father turns his back to all of them. "You have a son to pick up, I believe." There is no reply. Only the faded footsteps of Neji's father.

* * *

"What do you want in return for keeping my daughter safe?"

Sakura is sitting in a room with a fantastic view of one of the many pounds - she comes to learn - on the property. Tea, served barely five minutes previous, is still piping hot. She allows it to cool while gathering her thoughts on the situation. It's similar to Kiramaru and the Inuzuka clan's need to repay her.

"I want to be friends with Lady Hinata," she replies immediately. Hinata was led away without allowing for the chance for either girl to say 'good-bye' and it leaves a bad taste in Sakura's mouth.

"As heiress to the Hyuga clan, I'm sure you are aware that she must perform her duties first."

Sakura nods. "Time management is a necessary life skill and should be integrated at a young age. Lady Hinata is not attending the Academy and neither do I. Managing her duties and, assumed, free time will benefit her later in her life. If given permission, I can be here every morning until it's time for me to head to the Academy to greet my other friends. If given permission, I can escort her there and train with her, she can spend time with me and my friends, and I can escort her home when we part for the day. If not, she can walk home with her _cousin_," she puts it lightly, "and her _uncle_. I merely ask for a few hours a day." Her word choice is careful.

For a brief moment, she sees something akin to _respect_ in the man's eyes.

"Every morning?" Hinata's father repeats.

"Yes, sir."

The silence that follows stretches across them, but Sakura ignores it while picking up her dainty teacup and sipping politely. There's a distinct taste of lemon in it.

"I will allow you and my daughter to be friends."

"Thank you, sir."

_I doubt it's truly this easy._

* * *

_What would the Hyuga want with a civilian girl?_

Shisui remains hidden in the large tree shadowing the path the young girl - _Sakura_, he corrects mentally - is taking towards the Academy. There's a small skip in her step that causes him to smile a little. A few days back, he was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt out of nowhere. And he thinks it has something to do with this little girl.

"Why are you stalking little girls, Shisui?"

Startled, Shisui nearly trips out of his hiding spot. "I hate when you do that, Itachi!"

Itachi blinks, unimpressed by Shisui's reaction, and saddles closer to his annoying - but favorite, not that he'll ever admit it - cousin and glances down at the young girl he saw for the first time almost two months ago. She seems more at ease. He wonders how her training regimen is coming along.

"You should have sensed me," Itachi finally replies. "I'm not concealing my chakra." His eyes remain on the young girl who pauses and turns toward their direction.

"Why'd she stop - "

Little Sakura continues to look in their direction and, after a moment of just staring, she lifts her hand in a small wave. Itachi flares his chakra in acknowledgment and Sakura carries on her way, a smile gracing her face.

"Um, no kid her age should be able to sense chakra. That's not even taught in the Academy for clan children until the age of 7." Shisui crosses his arms. "What do you know?!"

"She's exceptionally skilled," Itachi smirks. "She can tree walk."

"I don't believe you." Immediate refusal of accepting that a child knows how to do something genin don't learn until they _graduate_ from the Academy and are placed on three-man squads headed by a jounin instructor.

_No way in hell a little kid from the civilian district can tree walk!_

Itachi hums before dropping down. "You promised to meet with Sasuke? Don't keep my little brother waiting, Shisui."

"Whatever!"

_How skilled is she? _He watches Sakura fade into the distance._ Sasuke should make a new friend._

* * *

The moonlight casts a shadow over Hizashi's face as he tends to the burning fever of his son. A bug is being passed around at the Academy and he's aware that the heir to the Akimichi clan fell to it along with the heiress of the Yamanaka clan. Neji made it halfway home before collapsing in a dead faint.

"Father," Neji mumbles in his sleep yet Hizashi only soothes his furled brows.

He doesn't consider himself a cruel or heartless man. No. He _worries_. "Attachments are only a distraction. They never stay," he states quietly to his ill son. He worries for his only child. He worries that Neji will only ever remain in the iron grasp of their clan. To fulfill the duties predetermined for him.

A predetermined life is not an enjoyable one. His son will be forced to follow clan regulations, 'making' decisions only with the approval of the clan and never out of his own free will. Following after his cousin like a guard dog. Never to be his own man. Obeying orders the moment they reach his ears.

_Yet, an unknown child - one clearly of civilian status - interests you enough that you would consider going against me?_ He pats the sweat away. _Though, after today's events, it's clear she had some training but by who? Who would go out of their way to train a civilian child?_

"Peculiar child," he murmurs under his breath.

_If Hiashi is willing to allow Hinata to form a friendship with this unknown girl, perhaps...you may still experience happiness, Neji._

A crow cries in the distance. Neji shifts, a whimper escapes his mouth. Hizashi pulls the blanket up until it's under his chin and runs the tips of his fingers through his son's hair. It's the same shade of his own, longer than his own when he was as a child. The seal upon his forehead sticks out horribly against the frightening paleness of his skin.

_I want you to escape your fate, Neji._

A second crow cries out and the night carries on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	8. Chapter 8

_Slow and steady,_

_Then all at once._

As she promised, Sakura arrives at the Hyuga compound the following day at precisely 7:15 AM with her backpack. While her parents weren't able to express nothing more than shock - shock, and a whole lot of concern - that she even _met_ the Hyuga heiress, they ultimately decided that, perhaps, she would benefit from this connection later in her life.

She shows up at the front gate in black pants and one of her nicer, but casual, red tops. The guards that greet her are the same as the ones from the night before, or so she assumes, and she's led inside only to be met with Neji's father.

Sakura bows. "Hyuga-sama, good morning."

"I am to escort you to Lady Hinata's room. She is expecting you." There is no greeting whatsoever, but there's something in the way the man speaks that leaves Sakura with a sense of understanding; as if the Hyuga before her is giving her a chance. Maybe.

They walk in silence, steps calculated so that she remains one step behind them, with the air surrounding them an odd mixture of tension and uncertainty. Sakura stares at the back of the older man's head, thoughts flickering between Hinata and Neji. Shikamaru mentioned seeing Neji, only briefly, and made note of how "unwell" he seemed.

_"He looked like a single gust of wind could knock him down," Shikamaru says seriously. "He's probably caught what's been going around lately."_

"Is Neji-chan ill?" Sakura asks.

Neji's father gives no indication that he heard her question. He did not falter or pause or even turn his head towards her in the slightest. No nod or twitch of visibly seen fingers. Everything about the man before remains the same, almost like a moving statue, but he does choose to answer.

"For the time being, yes."

Sakura nods slowly, knowing the man can't see it unless he really wanted too. "I truly wish him a speedy recovery." That causes a reaction, something barely-three. A 'blink and you'll miss it' action. His visible fingers twitch.

"Why would you express concern for someone you don't know?"

She feels inclined to disagree. In that one conversation she had with Neji a while back, she learned quite a bit about his interests, his personality, and his unique re-telling of events. They pause in front of a grand door Sakura assumes to be Hinata's bedroom room. Neji's father doesn't move to knock or open the door. No. Sakura looks up to see him staring at her.

_Oh, he's expecting an answer._

"I would like to get to know Neji-chan," she settles with. "I would like the opportunity to become Neji-chan's friend. But in order to become Neji-chan's friend, his father must approve? What must I do to gain your approval, Hyuga-sama?"

The stare she receives is blank; as if the man is seeing through her.

"Lady Hinata is within. Breakfast will be served at 8 AM." He promptly turns on his heel and starts walking away.

_What do I need to do to gain your approval?_

* * *

"I want Neji to accompany Hinata and her...new _friend_ after he is released from his Academy lessons. Effectively starting when he is well enough to return. Until then, Nari will watch over her."

Hizashi keeps his gaze firmly on the tea set between himself and his brother. "If that is what you wish."

He receives a weary sigh. "Hizashi - "

"Don't. I don't ask much of you, brother, but do not belittle me with false attempts of comfort."

"Neji is my nephew and I shall feel what I feel." Silence. "I trust him to keep watch over Hinata."

Firm hands lift the teapot and fill two teacups. Neither is touched when it is placed back on the table. With sunlight peaking through a half-covered curtain, the room is glazed in a somber grey color.

"Of course."

* * *

Sakura likes Hinata's room. It's similar to what she pictures a princess' room would look like in the fairytales she has read over the years. There's a large futon in the center of the room, three dressers (and a walk-in closet), a huge window overseeing what Hinata states to be the largest pond on the property, a small table with a table with two pillows on each side for sitting, and a shelve of books. Sakura cannot help the way her fingers twitch at the sight of them. Some, she knows for a fact, are ones she has not read. Yet.

"How did you get separated from your father, Lady Hinata?" Sakura frowns to herself when Hinata averts her gaze to the floor.

"B-Big crowd in t-the m-market place. I d-don't usually go, b-but wanted to yest-terday."

"I see. What does Lady Hinata do when she is not in the presence of her father?"

Hinata's happy smile dwindles. "P-Please don't call m-me that, Sakura-chan." It's said in a soft voice. Large pale eyes stare imploringly at her.

"You prefer Hinata-chan?" At Hinata's tentative nod, Sakura smiles kindly. "Then I will use Hinata-chan."

"T-Thank you."

Sakura moves to seat on one of the pillows, politely folding her knees under her. "What does Hinata-chan like to do when she is by herself?"

Hinata sits across from her, hands folded in her lap. She is the perfect picture of a respectable little lady. "I l-like to read. O-Or color."

"Before I started making friends, I read a lot. So much so that I've read every library book available to me." Hinata leans forward, seemingly fascinated. "Reading is a big part of me," Sakura continues. "I like learning and I'm not particularly picky about what I read. My parents don't censor certain topics other parents may deem as inappropriate at my age."

"O-Oh, um, I m-mostly r-read fairyt-tales," Hinata replies.

Sakura places her hands on the table between them, smiling encouragingly. "Tell me about your favorite fairytales, Hinata-chan."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke loves his brother to death.

He thinks Itachi is an amazing older brother, an amazing cousin to Shisui (himself included), and an amazing son. His brother has made several accomplishments over the years and he adores him. But with all these pleasantries and praises, Sasuke finds himself wanting.

_"Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time."_

_"I'm afraid I have to break my promise, Sasuke."_

_"When I get back, Sasuke. I promise."_

Sasuke is not a fool. He _knows_ how important Itachi's work is, both for the village and the clan, but he misses his older brother. And he is envious. So envious of the time Shisui and Itachi together on missions or in training or generally hanging out talking about "grown-up things."

It's frustrating, to say the least.

And it hurts a lot.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

He glares at his kunai, almost in the center but not quite. He pull's out a few more, positions himself - "If you tilt your fingers down a bit more, you'll have a better grasp of accuracy." - and flings them carelessly at the targets. Sasuke spins around to snap at the person who threw off his aim but the words die in his throat.

_Pink. Green. Pretty._

Then Sasuke blinks, feeling his face heat up. "I don't need help!" The unknown girl blinks at him before shrugging. She plops her backpack on the ground and moves off to the side to practice with the targets he isn't currently using. Trying not to make it obvious that he's observing her, Sasuke continues practicing while looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

It wasn't doing his training any good.

_I hate when class ends early in the day._ He had walked passed several open doors still filled with students. _Why couldn't the teacher find a substitute?_

_Thwank, thwack, thwack._

Sasuke freezes. Each kunai the girl has thrown landed in the center of the target. With her facing away, Sasuke studies the position her body is in. Her fingers are tilted towards the ground at the barest bit, but her arm is raised in the way he's seen Itachi hold himself. He looks back at his own targets and frowns.

_Let me try her way._

_Thwack, thwack, thwack._

Eyes wide and pride bubbling in his chest, Sasuke grins at his kunai. Two of the three manage to hit the center, the final one maybe an inch off. In this moment, he desperately wishes Itachi were here now to witness this. He's going to get better! Sasuke looks back at the pink-haired girl but she's looking past him, studying the points of where his kunai stick out of the targets.

She turns her head towards him and smiles, although small. "Good job."

Sasuke feels his face heat up again. "S-So, um, what's your name? I haven't seen you here before."

Brushing a stray lock out of her face, the girl gives him a short bow. "Haruno Sakura. Pleased to meet you." She rights herself up again. "I don't attend the Academy."

"Huh?!" Sasuke couldn't believe what he's hearing. "Then how did you learn to do that?!" He points her past her at the targets where her kunai are half sunk into them.

The girl - _Sakura. Pink. Pretty._ \- replies in a casual tone, "From a book."

"No way!" Sasuke takes a few feet toward her. "How can you learn from a book? Don't you need someone to show you how?"

Sakura shakes her head. "Trial and error. I kept - _keep_ \- practicing. I don't believe in giving up. I'm not always successful."

"C-Can't you show me how? My cousin will be here later to train with me but I'd like to get a head start."

"I can, but on two conditions." Sasuke bites his lower lip and nods. "One," Sakura holds up a finger, "I would like to know your name." Sasuke blushes. "And two, I would like for us to be friends. Does that seem fair?"

Sasuke thinks about. It's a small - fair - exchange in his opinion.

"Okay! My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hope we can be good friends!"

* * *

Shisui can only smile as Sasuke gushes about how cool Sakura is - "She can do the same things Itachi-nii can!" - and how they've become really good friends in such a short period of time. He even goes as far to say that if he can't be with him or Itachi, Sakura would be a good choice to turn to because she's patient and answers all his questions and doesn't mind demonstrating the same thing multiple times.

" - and walked up the tree to get my kunai so I didn't have to climb up myself and she pulled out this book and we went over a few different throwing techniques and she throws like Itachi-nii and I think they would get along because she seems just as dedicated in her training as he is and she's not from a clan and that's really cool because it shows that you don't need to be from a clan to be great and - "

"Sasuke-chan, _breathe_. You're turning purple."

Sasuke sucks in a few deep breaths. "Sorry. She's just really cool." This is said as they walk into the kitchen of the main Uchiha housing where Sasuke's mom is at work making a light snack before dinner.

"How were lessons today, Sasuke-chan?!"

"They - "

"Sufficient, I hope."

Sasuke whirls around before smiling. "Father! Um, yes. But I also met this girl today," Shisui sighs when Sasuke's father - _Why does Fugaku-oji frown so much?_ \- frowns, "and she was awesome! She can do things Itachi-nii can!"

"Are you allowing yourself to be distracted, Sasuke?"

"O-Of course not!"

Uchiha Mikoto, a lovely woman in Shisui's humble opinion, cuts in before Fugaku can retort. "Come sit and have a snack. You tell us more about this girl when you have a settled stomach."

"She can walk up trees!" Sasuke gushes as he takes a seat. "And she can hit targets blindfolded and she's really strong too! I saw her snap tree roots to get to my kunai that fell because I didn't throw them hard enough. She's also really smart. She pulled out a book from her backpack and showed me different techniques to throw my kunai."

Mikoto pats his head while placing a cup of juice in front of him. "It sounds like this girl has a good teacher."

Sasuke downs his juice quickly and then shakes his head. "She _doesn't_. She doesn't even attend the _Academy_. Everything she knows is learned from a _book_."

"Oh," Mikoto sends a stern look towards her husband when he snorts under his breath. "And what's her name?"

"Haruno Sakura. She's from the civilian district _and_ she's my age."

"She sounds lovely, sweetie."

"She has pink hair, mom. _Pink!_ It should look silly on her but she acts a lot like Itachi-nii. It feels _wrong_ to make fun of her."

Mikoto places her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't be thinking of making fun of her regardless, Sasuke!"

Shisui nods along. "It's not polite. However," he takes a seat between Sasuke and his father, "I can sort of vouch for Sasuke's new friend. She bumped into me a while back, when I was carrying a bunch of papers for Chitose-san, and she didn't let a single paper I was carrying touch the ground. She moved fast enough to catch them and there were over_ 30_ sheets of paper." Shisui nods his thanks when Mikoto places a plate of cookies between him and Sasuke. "Itachi can vouch for her too. She can sense chakra. She recognized Itachi's. I learned from Itachi that she can tree walk and I find it hard to believe Itachi would lie to me about something like that. Not for the sake of a little girl's reputation or feelings and I don't mean that in a cruel way."

"Well, then I'm glad you made a new friend! Maybe she'll keep you on your toes?"

"Training with her today was fun, but also hard. She can do things I can't and she learned them from a book. I wish I was that good." Sasuke's eyes light up. "Can I stay after lessons tomorrow?"

"I don't - "

"Of course," Mikoto replies with a smile. "Shisui can pick you up later in the day. If you don't mind?" She directs her attention to Shisui.

"Of course not, auntie. I want Sasuke to build his new friendship~"

Fugaku sighs. "Don't fall behind in your studies or training, Sasuke."

"I won't!" Sasuke bites into a deliciously warm chocolate chip cookie.

* * *

"Ino and Choji should be back tomorrow. Ino's dad stopped by last night to tell us."

Sakura bites into the apple Shikamaru provided her. "I'm glad. I missed Ino-chan and Choji-chan."

"I'm sure they missed us too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	9. Chapter 9

_The brightest star in the galaxy._

"I want to try something today if you all don't mind?" Sakura wiggles the book in her hand towards her friends. They make a nice group of mix-matched kids from different clans and have taken to each other in a way that has Sakura smiling constantly. "I have been studying a few new techniques from my book and I almost have the body transformation jutsu down. I've also been practicing shunshin, but that is more difficult to master at the moment."

"And you learned about these from books in the library?" Shikamaru asks. "We don't learn the body transformation jutsu until the year we graduate and I don't even know when we're supposed to learn shunshin or if that's just something you even learn in the Academy."

Ino, sitting between Sasuke and Kiba, reaches over to him and shoves his knee. "Why are you always so skeptical? Just admit you're jealous of Sakura-chan!"

"It's not a matter of jealousy," Shikamaru grunts. "I'm happy that Sakura-chan is improving so well. It's that," he looks at Sakura, "shunshin is a B-Rank move and you're not even in the Academy."

Sasuke leans forward, eyes wide. "My brother knows shunshin and he's only five years older than me. My cousin, Shisui, knows shunshin too. He's _known_ for it."

"Your brother is known as a genius and your cousin is even older than him."

Kiba huffs right along with Ino and Sasuke. "Sakura-chan is a genius too!"

Sakura steps forward to draw their attention back to her. "Please, let's not argue. I don't care for titles like 'genius' or 'gifted' anyway. And to answer your question, Shika-chan, my daddy gave me this book. I have more like these at home. They're not books available in the library."

"It's not uncommon for civilians to get a hold of books written for shinobi," Sasuke throws in. "Besides, old books are still good books. Sakura loves reading anyway."

"Her daddy supports her shinobi career and he's only trying to help her!" Ino glares at Shikamaru. "Be supportive, Shika-chan."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "I am supportive, Ino. I was just asking a question because normally books like the one Sakura-chan has don't fall into the hands of civilians. _We_ don't even have access to books like these. Not in the Academy and I don't about you guys, but I'm sure there aren't like that at my house either. Maybe. If my family has them, I haven't found them yet. We typically learn from the Academy and specific techniques associated with our clans."

Sakura takes a seat and they shift into a circle. "Let us talk about that first. What exactly do you learn in the Academy?"

"Children of clans get extra materials to study," Shikamaru starts. "It's such a drag because it's all boring."

"Weapon practice is a pretty big deal." Everyone nods at Sasuke's comment. "But it's all basic stuff like holding the kunai right and hitting the target. But it's not just kunai. Older students get to work with shuriken and senbon needles." His cheeks puff cutely. "It's really not fair."

Kiba scratches his cheek. "We learn a lot of history and about our bodies in relation to chakra."

"And hand-to-hand combat between each other." Choji bites his apple.

Sakura perks up at that. "Really? That must be wonderful."

"The girls don't really...learn that yet," Ino comments with a scowl. "We learn about flower arrangements and concealing weapons on our bodies before anything else. The boys immediately go into hand-to-hand combat after lectures."

"Why?"

"Because - "

"My sister says it's sexism," Kiba interrupts. "Since our ma' is the only woman clan leader, she's outvoted about making changes to that. Or so Hana says. Either way, that's a really good question."

Sakura tilts her head. "Why can't boys learn flower arrangements too?"

"It's not that we can't, it's that we don't."

"That sounds silly."

Shikamaru smiles a little. "It's really silly."

* * *

When Sakura transforms into a nearly perfect Ino (hair color off by a few shades and eyes too dark), her friends gather around her with praises and suggest she try again with someone else. Transforming into Sasuke is a bit easier because his color palette - dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes, and pale skin - is simpler.

"You're really good, Sakura-chan. I want to learn how to do that." They're back in their circle. Ino just finished passing around some cookies her mom baked the night before when she spoke. "I feel like my time at the Academy can be replaced by just spending time with you as a teacher."

Sakura blinks. "How good are Ino-chan's chakra reserves? I can teach you what I know."

Ino blushes. "They, um, could be better. Building up reserves is hard."

"You just lack patience," Shikamaru replies. "Every time your dad has you try, you give up halfway in."

"My brother says meditating is the best way to build up chakra reserves at our age because it's the easiest way. You have to focus on your entire chakra system all at once while remaining calm but it's difficult to sit for hours on end to meditate."

Kiba flops onto his back. "My sister says it's boring but it would benefit me in the future. We're supposed to learn in the Academy, but we haven't gotten that far yet."

"We learn that in the fall," Choji throws in. "Classes end for the summer at the end of next month."

"Man, time sure flies."

The group shares a few nods.

"We can still meet up here during the summer," Sakura pitches in. "According to the Academy guidebook, training posts are open as long as a class is not making use of them."

Sasuke leans forward. "Do you think you can join in the fall?"

Sakura shrugs gracefully. "It depends on whether or not I get sponsored. I would like to, but if not then I will be here after you're done with lessons for the day."

"We all need to talk to our parents because this isn't fair." Ino leaps to her feet. "Sakura-chan would do really well in the Academy. Be a top student even!"

* * *

Ino picks up her red crayon and colors in the lines of her new coloring book filled with various types of flowers and cute little animals. She's in the living room with her parents but takes no part of the conversation until she hears her mom speak about the Academy's fall curriculum.

" - sounds good so far. Did Shikaku mention when those demonstrations would be?"

"Sometime in October. We have to base the setup on availability when the time comes."

After she colors in one of the petals to a large rose that takes up most of the page, Ino places her crayon down and turns to her parents. "Momma? Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we sponsor Sakura-chan so she can attend the Academy?"

* * *

Shikaku eyes his son critically. Since returning home for the day, Shikamaru has made no comment about his friends. Not even Sakura and he always has a few things to say about Sakura. Sometimes, it's a funny story. Other times, it's about some new skill she shows off.

"Alright. What is it?"

Shikamaru blinks up from his book. If there's one thing Shikaku is grateful about, in regards to Shikamaru befriending Sakura, it's his son's increased interest of literature.

"What are you on about old man?"

Letting the comment slide, Shikaku props his head up by his hand. "What has you so quiet?" It can be a shock to even himself when Shikamaru seems at a loss for words. "Well?" He presses when Shikamaru frowns down at the page he's currently on.

"Can the Nara clan sponsor Sakura-chan so she can attend the Academy in the fall?"

* * *

"Ma'!"

"What is it, brat two?"

"Can we help Sakura-chan get into the Academy this fall?"

Silence, and then - "Oi! She the girl that helped Kiramaru?"

It's not from Kiba's mother.

"Yeah!" Another clan member yells back. "That, uh, pink-haired girl!"

"Kiramaru says we should!"

A round of howls erupts from the Inuzuka compound and Kiba doesn't get his answer that night.

* * *

When Choji gets home, he doesn't head to the kitchen for a snack like usual. No. He heads directly for the Akimichi library and starts to shuffle through some of the books on his clan's past sponsorships. None relate to the Academy, unfortunately, and it annoys him.

"What are you looking for, son?" Choza eyes his son with curiosity. "It's not like you to be interested in family records. Aren't you hungry?"

Choza is quick to recognize the seriousness of which his son is looking through more books when he receives a reply of, "I'm not hungry right now."

"You're not sick, are you?" Akimichi Toja walks around her husband to press a hand to Choji's forehead. "I thought you got over your sickness."

"Not sick," Choji confirms. "But I have a question." He places the books back on their proper shelves. Having given up in her pursuit.

"Ask away, son."

"Can we sponsor Sakura-chan so she can enter the Academy?"

* * *

Sasuke pointedly ignores the glances between his parents during dinner that night. Dinner is good, as it is every night, but he's trapped in his thoughts on how to approach his father on the one topic he knows needs to be handled delicately and, because of this, he pushes his food around on his plate.

"Sasuke-chan, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." The silence that follows is awkward enough for Sasuke to look up. "Sorry. I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Mikoto smiles a little while Fugaku nods slowly; calculative. "How was your time with Sakura-san today? Did everything go well?"

"Yeah. I also met Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choiji, and Inuzuka Kiba. Sakura showed us that she can do the body transformation jutsu. She almost turned into Ino completely and she transformed into me perfectly." Sasuke glances at his father nervously, biting his lower lip.

Fugaku raises an eyebrow. "You clearly have more to say, Sasuke. Speak now."

"Can you, um, sponsor Sakura so she can attend the Academy in the fall?"

He's met with surprised silence.

* * *

Shikaku cracks a yawn as he strolls through the building housing the Board of Clans' meeting for the month. Casually walking next to him are, as always, Inoichi and Choza. It's barely 8 AM and, for some reason, everyone - excluding himself - agreed to hold these meetings early in the morning.

"Why did you stay up late last night when you know we have a meeting this morning?" Choza asks while using a pocket knife to peel his apple.

"Shikamaru asked me a few questions, one of which relates to Sakura and sponsoring her so she may enter the Academy this fall."

Inoichi hums. "Ino asked me the same question last night."

"As did Choji - "

A sudden, very _loud_, howl silences them all and shakes the foundation of the building. Inuzuka Tsume is a well-known morning person with the same level of energy as Might Gai. She always walks into the meetings with a large smile accompanied by her K9 companion, Kuromaru, and greets everyone with a cheerful expression.

"Looks like Tsume just made it." Inoichi glances at the clock on the wall just above the room where their meeting will be held. "With two minutes to spare."

Said woman rounds the corner with her familiar and she waves at them, toothy grin ever present. "Good morning!" Her voice bounces off the wall. Shikaku has a lot of respect for Tsume, going as far as to call her a friend, but she is _loud_. He's inclined to think she is that way on purpose.

"Good morning, Tsume. And to you as well, Kuromaru." Inoichi steps forward to greet her first. "How is your morning so far?" The large dog butts his hand to be petted and Inoichi immediately obliges.

"Great! The pack and I went huntin' this morning around 5 AM. Never felt more alive~" The men chuckle. Inuzuka hunting trips tend to be the talk of the village from time to time. "How about we head in before ol' Fugaku and Hiashi pitch a fit."

"Sounds good," Shikaku replies. "I want things to run smoothly so I can go home to my bed."

And they do, for the most part. As always, the meetings between the clan heads consist of recent test results of the students attending the Academy, suggestions on expanding the Academy's curriculum, suggestions on expanding the Academy's floor plan (or adding a few more floors), and whatnot. There is always some headbutting about topics, but nevertheless, the topics need to be discussed.

" - and Tsume, have you any final thoughts?"

No response.

Shikaku sees Fugaku close his eyes briefly. "Tsume, please focus so we are all not here longer than we should be."

The only woman among the group blinks rapidly. "Sorry. One of my brats has me thinking about sponsoring one of his friends for the Academy." She sighs. "I owe her, but she says that Kiba being her friend is payment enough. She helped out Kiramaru, just to clarify." Kuromaru rubs his head against her shin.

Shikaku shares a look with Inoichi and Choza.

"Pink hair? Green eyes?" Choza asks.

"Incredibly well-read?" Comes the immediate question after by Inoichi.

"Incredibly gifted?"

There's recognition on Hiashi's and Fugaku's faces at these descriptions that interests Shikaku.

"I don't know her skill-level, but she speaks ninkenmo."

That causes a pause.

"Forgive me," Aburame Shibi interrupts, "but who is this little girl? How can she possibly learn ninkenmo?"

Tsume laughs. "As Inoichi said, she's incredibly well-read. There's a book on the language in the library and she learned from it. It's impressive, to say the least."

"Her name is Haruno Sakura and she is from the civilian district," Hiashi states after. "She is a..._friend_ of my daughter."

"Shikaku, you said she's gifted? How so?" Fugaku leans forward. "She is also a friend of my youngest and even Itachi, according to my nephew, claims her to be exceptionally skilled."

"She's five years old and she can walk on water. The three of us," he gestures to himself, Inoichi, and Choza, "saw it. According to Inoichi, she can also tree walk." Inoichi nods when all eyes fall to him. "She has read every book available to her in the library and she retains the information." Stapling his fingers together and leaning forward over the table, he continues. "I would put her on par with your oldest and Hatake Kakashi."

"You believe her to be that skilled?" Hiashi replies, expression doubtful.

Shikaku nods once. "I know, _for a fact_, that if I were to give her the recent exam of the older students at the Academy, she would not only ace it _but_ complete it in a quarter of the time needed."

"Five kids asked for her to be sponsored. This isn't a part of today's meeting, but we should consider this seriously. Wasted talent will not benefit Konoha."

Hiashi taps the tip of his left pointer finger on the table lightly. "My brother saw her hit several wooden blocks away to keep herself and my daughter safe from harm." All eyes turn to Hiashi next. "Hinata was lost in a crowd at the marketplace she asked to accompany me to and, to not raise alarm among the other villagers, I did not make a scene. I was careless, yes, but as payment for keeping her safe, that young girl only asked for Hinata's friendship. I said yes. I hope that Hinata benefits from this friendship. In confidence and in _apparent_ skill."

"If she's so skilled, bring her in." Shibi crosses her arms over her chest. "Have her demonstrate some of her skills. Give her an exam and see where she places. You all seem to have high expectations. I'm curious to see if she meets them or exceeds them."

"More like test out," Inoichi mumbles under his breath.

Shikaku chuckles. "I agree," he replies loud enough for the others to hear. "Let's bring her in. Sakura isn't one to be intimidated easily. One of us will need to speak to her parents though but I doubt they'll object once the situation is explained."

"Then it shall be done," Fugaku concludes. "One week from today, Haruno Sakura is to stand before us and demonstrate her abilities. Are we in agreement?" A few vocal confirmations and nods follow. "Any final words?" No one responds. "Then I call for this meeting to be adjourned."

"I second," Hiashi answers.

"Then we are done for the day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	10. Chapter 10

_She is told to not let this opportunity slip through her fingers._

"Why is your father acting odd, Ino-chan?"

For four days, Sakura has been under the watchful eye of Ino's father - and Shikamaru's and Choza's and, now that she thinks about it, Hinata's father has been looking at her strangely as well - and it doesn't make her feel uneasy. Just concerned.

"I don't know." Ino shrugs helplessly. "I can ask him?"

Sakura shakes her head. "He hasn't confronted me about anything, but I wonder if I did something wrong? Have I been impolite recently?"

"Of course not," Kiba answers before Ino. "You're, like, the nicest girl I know. The complete opposite of my sister. Hana still hides my school books sometimes. She's a real meanie."

Frowning, Sakura nods. "That _isn't_ very nice." Then she turns back to Ino. "Has he mentioned anything to you?"

Ino shakes her head. "Nope. I asked him if he and my mom could sponsor you for the Academy in the fall and he said it's highly possible."

Hope swells in Sakura's chest.

"Oi! So did I!" Kiba says, eyes wide. "I, uh, never really got an answer though."

"My old man says we may be able too," Shikamaru throws in before turning to Choji. "Didn't your dad mention something along those lines?"

Choji nods. "He said that our family hasn't sponsored someone for a long time but things look to be in your favor, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke stares at all of them before averting his gaze to the ground. "I asked my father, too. He said he would discuss it with the elders of our clan and inform me of their decision tonight after dinner. I plan on telling you tomorrow. I hope they say yes. The elders of my clan are...strict and serious all the time. If they do sponsor you, you'll be held to the highest expectations."

The children are gathered at Ino's house for the afternoon. Kiba's mom doesn't care where he goes in the village as long as he is home for super and Sasuke has permission to be with Sakura and if Sakura goes to Ino's home, he follows. There are plans to meet at Shikamaru's home tomorrow or something along those lines. Sakura really hopes Hinata will be able to come. And Neji, if he's well enough. Hinata's father won't let Hinata leave the Hyuga compound just yet despite Hinata mentioning some relative named Nari.

"I'll await your answer, Sasuke-chan." And then she addresses the group, "Thank you for asking." Her voice is soft, sincere, and utterly sweet.

Ino glops her the moment she's done speaking. "Anything for you, Sakura-chan! You really deserve it."

* * *

When Kiba leaves for dinner, Sakura decides it's time for her to leave as well. Their group is dwindling for the evening. Sasuke's cousin, Shisui, easily located him and dropped by the Yamanaka compound to pick him up at the request of his mother. Sasuke is reluctant to leave at first but at the mention that his brother has returned, he's on his feet before Shisui can even finish speaking.

As she's putting on her sandals, Ino's dad approaches her with a friendly smile. "May I accompany you home, Sakura-chan? I would like to speak to your parents."

The hope Sakura felt earlier in the day returns full force. "Yes, sir."

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Ino runs forward to hug her tightly. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She nods. "Bye, Ino-chan. I will bring those books we discussed." Shikamaru and Choji step forward. Their hugs are much briefer but still friendly.

"I will see you all tomorrow. Have a good night." Of course, she bids 'goodbye' to Shikaku and Choza. Throughout this all, Inoichi remains patient. He presses a kiss to Ino's forehead before following Sakura outside into the darkening sky, the approaching summer heat teasing the people of Konoha almost every night.

"Ino mentioned that you are learning the body transformation jutsu. How is that coming along?"

Sakura shifts her backpack to a more comfortable position and smiles up at the man. "Well enough, Inoichi-san. I am close to mastering it, I believe."

"That's good to hear, Sakura-chan. And you're also taking on shunshin? How is that?"

She sighs. "Shunshin is a little more difficult, Inoichi-san. It's not a matter of location or speed, but lack of...confidence. It's taking me longer to really grasp it simply because I don't feel confident to try longer distances. Shunshin will really benefit me when I'm assigned to go on missions outside of the village."

"But you can manage short distances? How short is short?"

"The longest I've managed it 16 feet."

Inoichi pauses. "You can manage 16 feet?! Sakura-chan, that's amazing. That's a truly amazing feat. You should be very proud of yourself." Sakura shrugs and doesn't reply. Inoichi sighs before smiling. "Do you know what makes you extraordinary? Being very young?"

"No, sir."

"You don't have a teacher and yet you've accomplished so much and within a short period of time, too. Not just in terms of skill, but among your friends. Ino's accuracy has greatly improved. Shikamaru has finally taken an interest in his school readings. Choji has taken the initiative to meditate to build his chakra reserves." He sees Sakura look up at him from the corner of his eye, but keeps facing forward. His smile stays in place. "How much do you know about Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi?"

"I am aware of Itachi-san's graduation date and that he is currently 10-years-old and ranked as a chunin. Sasuke-chan tends to gush about how gifted he is." Sakura pauses. "And I only know of Hatake Kakashi being the only member of his clan as well as being a gifted individual. They are both prodigies."

Inoichi nods, accepting the answers she's provided. "What if I told you that you were on their level? Far beyond what is taught at the Academy?"

"I would feel inclined to disagree. Itachi-san is well-known for mastering techniques in an incredibly short amount of time. Not days or hours, but minutes. I still struggle. Hatake-san is also far beyond me, but I am not aware of his skill set. Though, I'm quite sure he's incredibly skilled."

He hums. "I would suggest you not downplay your abilities, Sakura-chan. It will not benefit you in the future."

"Yes, sir."

"Aside from the body transformation jutsu and shunshin, what else have you been working? If anything?"

"Water walking," Sakura replies. "I can manage 9 whole minutes now. If I'm undisturbed, of course. I started practicing with senbon needles. My dad bought me a basic genin set several months ago and I'm just now using weapons that are not kunai." She smiles. "I want to expand my horizon. I also have a tanto but haven't tried to use it yet. That will start on Friday. Maybe."

He grows concerned when Sakura frowns at the ground. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"I would like to learn hand-to-hand combat as well."

Inoichi raises an eyebrow. "Really? Why is that?"

"Sasuke-chan and Ino-chan mentioned that girls don't learn hand-to-hand after lectures in the Academy. The classes are separated and the girls are sent off to make flower arrangements and the boys learn hand-to-hand combat. I don't think that's fair. If I were to learn, I could teach Ino-chan and Hinata-chan. I am aware that there are more shinobi than kunoichi, but it wouldn't harm them or myself if we started early."

"I absolutely agree." Inoichi stores that thought away to bring up at the next official meeting between clan leaders.

Sakura looks up at him. "Why did Inoichi-san insist on walking me home?"

"I think you already know why, Sakura-chan."

She smiles a little. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. It's a bit more complicated than that."

* * *

After placing a fresh cup of coffee in front of Inoichi, Mebuki takes a seat next to her husband and places her hands on top of the table. No one speaks immediately while Inoichi casually sips his coffee to allow the family to collect their thoughts. Sakura has taken a seat next to him and she seems completely at ease about the situation. He suspects that she's just happy that it's finally gotten to this point. As the minutes tick by, Inoichi staples his fingers together on the table and relaxes against his chair.

"We might as well not beat around the bush anymore," Kizashi starts. "You're here for a reason, Inoichi-san. I'm sure we all know what it is but would you like to explain in detail?"

In the few instances he has met Haruno Kizashi, Inoichi can honestly say he enjoys the man's company. He's a good balance of funny and smarts. "Of course, Kizashi-san. Let's begin with the simplest fact. Sponsorships are a serious ordeal among the clans of Konoha and Sakura has four clans who are willing to sponsor her, myself included, and that's not something to be treated lightly. Aside from benefitting from being the friend of several heirs and heiresses, Sakura has demonstrated on multiple occasions that she is completely capable to take on the Academy curriculum. Beyond, really."

Kizashi grins. "That's my girl."

"There has never been a case of multiple clans willing to sponsor a child before and it's been quite some time since a clan sponsored a civilian child. I hope you can gather how serious this is. The expectations Sakura will face are quite high. For example, sponsored children are required to maintain a 90 or above on any exam they take while attending the Academy. This carries into demonstrations and weaponry, taijutsu, genjutsu, and so on and so forth. They must remain in the top 5 percent of their class."

"That's quite a lot to place on the shoulders of one child, Inoichi-san."

He nods slowly. "Yes, but I don't think of Sakura as just any child. She is far more advanced, skill and intelligence-wise, than any child I've come across. Your husband met Nara Shikaku. The Nara clan is more than willing to sponsor Sakura on their own. That speaks to her ability. Her knowledge. The Nara value knowledge above all else." He pauses, for dramatic effect, and then, with a smile so wide his teeth show, he adds, "The Uchiha are considering it as are the Hyuga."

Kizashi lets out a low whistle. "That's something."

"Four clans? And two considers? What other clans would be willing to sponsor Sakura?" Mebuki shifts in her seat, eyes filled with curiosity.

"The Akimichi and the Inuzuka," Inoichi answers easily.

She inhales deeply before exhaling. "I'm sure, as a parent yourself, you worry about the safety of your child. I, _personally_, feel as though Sakura is making really big choices at such a young age. She's barely 5." Mebuki pauses before regarding her daughter. "Sakura, you really need to think about this. Retirement is not in the vocabulary of shinobi. Once you're in, you're in for life. It's a lifelong dedication."

Sakura sits up properly, gaze so serious for her young age. "I want to be a shinobi, momma."

"And there you have it, honey." Kizashi grins at Sakura. "We've come this far in supporting her and Sakura is constantly improving herself. She meditates, sweetie. Can you think of any other child who sits and meditates? For hours? I don't even like doing that. That's dedication." He leans back, arms crossing over his chest. "She's probably already read all those books I gave her from Tai. I'm sure you'll do wonderful, Sakura."

"Thank you, daddy."

"Clearly, I'm outnumbered." Mebuki rubs her temples. "What does this entail for Sakura? Who will sponsor her? I'm a teacher myself and my students are out for the summer in less than four weeks. The quickest she can join the Academy is in the fall."

Inoichi nods. "That depends on Sakura. She has been called before the Board of Clans to demonstrate her abilities and to take a written exam. During this meeting, she will be asked to perform the abilities she has mastered and is in the process of mastering. We will also have her attempt to perform other skills to determine how far she can go in her current state. For the written exam, Sakura will not only be tested on techniques, but also on the history of Konoha. I'm sure," he turns to smile down at Sakura, "that she'll be fine."

"And this will determine if she will be sponsored?"

"Regardless of her results, she will enter in the fall. I will sponsor her myself if needed. The meeting will determine where she will place at the Academy. I and my colleagues believe she's far above what the Academy can provide. If it just so happens that she tests out, she will receive a private mentor suggested by the Board of Clans and approved by Lord Third."

"When is this meeting?" Mebuki asks.

"Friday at precisely 8 AM."

Sakura shakes her head immediately. "I can't, Inoichi-san. I promised Hyuga-sama I would be at the Hyuga compound every morning until I leave for the Academy."

Inoichi smiles kindly. "Hinata's father is well aware of this meeting, Sakura. He will be there to evaluate you. I'm sure Hinata will understand this."

"I don't want to lose any time with Hinata-chan."

"It will be okay, Sakura. One time will be okay."

"I still don't like it," Sakura replies stubbornly. "I've only been Hinata-chan's friend for a little bit and I want to work my way up to becoming Neji-chan's friend too."

Kizashi sighs. "One day, Sakura. I doubt it will take up the whole morning." He looks to Inoichi for confirmation and receives a nod. "Clan leaders are very busy people. This is an opportunity you can't let it go to waste. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

She wasn't told to keep the discussion a secret and answers all questions sent her way truthfully the following day. Sasuke shows up in a good mood. Shikamaru mentions that Sasuke has been "glowing" all day and everyone laughs when Sasuke blushes bright red. Everyone except for Kiba who isn't present.

"Is Kiba-chan sick?" Sakura asks. "He normally shows up around the time Sasuke-chan does."

Choji shakes his head. "One of our classmates held him back for something. I'm sure he'll be here in no time. Apple?" He holds out an apple and Sakura, having not eaten a large enough breakfast at the Hyuga compound - as it is always provided and she's too polite to eat a lot no matter how amazing it is - today, accepts the apple with gratitude.

"Hey!" Sakura senses the boy before Kiba can even open his mouth to introduce his friend. "This is my friend, Shino. Shino, these are my other friends."

"I know this. Why? Because you only ever speak of them or your family."

Shikamaru grabs an apple from Choji's pile and tosses it at Shino who catches it with ease before Kiba can start yelling, cheeks puffed in embarrassment. "Welcome to our ridiculous friend group. We have nothing else to offer."

Ino scoffs. "We have plenty to offer!"

"Pleased to meet you, Shino-chan. My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura dips her head politely while Ino and Shikamaru fall into one of their arguments. "I hope we can become good friends."

"I as well, Sakura-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	11. Chapter 11

_And she flies across the sky._

On the morning Sakura is supposed to stand before the Board of Clans, she saves a young boy with eyes such a sky blue, she almost falters. _Almost_. After assuring both her parents and Ino's father that - _yes_ \- she can find her way to the building on her own, Sakura spent the next few days brushing up on her skills with the help of her friends.

Shino has proved to be a great addition to their group. His dry personality makes for hilarious discussions but he's just as dedicated to learning as Sakura is. They have exchanged chakra-related theories on the occasion and she met his pet beetle, Kintaro. The boys were kind enough to teach Sakura and Ino some effective methods of defense and offense.

They are aware of her meeting today, having wished her the best of luck and giving her reassurances, so yesterday focused on intense training among them. She feels ready for this. If anything, there is already the reassurance that she will be sponsored regardless of how today goes. Keeping that in mind, Sakura dives between the boy and the group of the adults tormenting him. She has never been more upset about a situation in her life.

"Leave him alone!" She yells. "What has he ever done to you?!"

The boy, with bruises on his neck and covering most of his face, looks up at her in utter shock. His hair and clothes are filthy and matted and he desperately needs a shower. He's skinny and short and his very appearance breaks Sakura's heart. He's shaking horribly.

"Beat it, girl!" One man, the leader it seems, steps forward in order to intimidate her. "We're teaching this brat a lesson about stealing."

"Didn't steal," Sakura hears the boy mumble. "It's mine."

The man steps forward again, face twisted into an ugly frown. "What was that, demon?"

"It's mine," the boy snaps while jumping to his feet. He pushes Sakura to the side so he can stand next to her. "I didn't take from ya'!"

A few of the other men come closer. Sakura analyzes them, locates their weapons, the time it will take to deal with them, the time it will take to help the boy once this is done, and realizes she won't make it to her meeting. She has no intention of abandoning this boy to these men. Not when one of them is carrying a two-foot pole and another has a chain grasped limply in his hand.

"Lay your hand on him again and I will be forced to act appropriately."

The leader throws his head back in laughter. "Listen, brat. This doesn't involve you and there's no way you can take us all on," he motions to himself and his buddies and they all laugh mockingly, "so just walk away now. Your parents are probably worried about you."

Head held high, Sakura stares up at the man unmoving.

"I said move," the man snaps.

"I'm not going to wait anymore," another man snaps. He strolls forward, reaching for Sakura's hair, only to end up on the ground cursing while covering his stomach.

"What the fuck just happened?"

The man rolling on the ground, clutching his lower stomach, answers, "That pink-haired brat fuckin' hit me."

The group turns back to Sakura just in time to see her drop into a defensive pose, blowing one stray hair out of her face. She's half in front of the boy and her face is far too serious for a child. Another member of the group darts for her, but Sakura is faster. She dodges the beefy fist aimed at her head and lands a blow on the man's exposed neck. He gurgles before falling away.

"Hey!" Sakura turns to the boy immediately. The leader of the group has his hand fisted in the boy's hair, yanking hard. She senses the two behind her and drops low to the ground. Balance obviously uneven, the two men trip over each other and hit the ground hard. Groans soon follow.

"Let him go," she demands. "Let him go or else."

"Or else what, brat?" He wiggles his hand thus causing the boy to whimper in pain. "What are you going to do?"

Sakura pulls out one of her larger kunai and stalks forward slowly. The man tenses in anticipation, not knowing what to expect, but Sakura doesn't give any indication of what she's planning. Frowning, the man yanks the boy back by his head as he moves away from Sakura. The cry that leaves the boy's mouth causes her to act; to act without thought. Her kunai sails for the man but, instead of hitting him, it sinks into the collar of his shirt effectively sticking him to the wall behind him. Sakura darts forward and sinks her fist as hard as she can into his gut.

The moment he lets go of the boy, Sakura takes him by the hand and moves them away from the group altogether. She watches, eyes cold, as the men attempt to take the kunai out but cannot. It's too far deep in the wall. The leader is forced to rip his collar to escape.

"You can't keep him protected forever," the leader snaps angerly.

She glares at the group of men. "As long as he's with me, you won't touch him."

The group of men send her dirty looks but ultimately decide to leave. Sakura, knowing she's late now, turns to the boy while pulling out a cloth from her thigh pouch. "Let me help you." The boy hesitates. "Please." Sakura unshoulders her backpack and pulls out her water bottle when he nods. "What your name?" Sakura asks while patting the cloth against his face to ease away the dirt while being mindful of his injuries.

"Naruto."

"Please to meet you, Naruto. My name is Sakura. What did those men claim you stole?"

Naruto holds out a faded green frog-shaped coin pouch. "It's got my money in it but they said I stole it. I ain't never steal in my life. I was just hungry and them hit me when I was gonna' go eat."

"Naruto-chan, I need to find you help. Will you come with me? I promise no one will hurt you."

* * *

Inoichi glances at the clock on the wall and sighs. It's currently 28 minutes past 8 and there is no sign of Sakura. Choza has expressed concern about this and, with a few snide comments of certain clan leaders present, he feels inclined to go look for Sakura. Shikaku looks equally as concerned.

"You told her to be here at 8, right?" Tsume asks again. "Because I never pegged the kiddo to be the tardy type."

"I was quite clear that she needed to be here by 8, Tsume-san." Inoichi crosses his arms over his chest. "And I provided the correct location as well," he tacks on when she opens her mouth again.

"Let your hair down, pretty boy. I was only asking."

Inoichi scowls.

"She has a point," Shikaku throws in. He eyes each person present. Fugaku and Hiashi have remained silent since there was a clear indication that Sakura would not be on time. "Sakura believes in punctuality. She would not be late unless something has come up."

"Do you think something has actually come up?" Tsume asks seriously. "She is only 5."

"A 5-year-old who travels to and from her home by herself every morning," Inoichi replies. "But this is a new location. Though I think the chances of slim, she may have gotten lost."

Shikaku shakes his head. "No, she would have asked for directions and be here by now."

"Perhaps - " Hiashi stops speaking when the door to the meeting room opens slowly revealing a familiar - mostly familiar - pink-haired girl followed by a very familiar boy.

"Oh, this ought to be good," Tsume leans forward, eyes sparkling with interest.

Inoichi doesn't know whether to laugh and hug Sakura for appearing safe or reprimand Tsume for her inappropriate comment. He eyes the way boy - Naruto, he believes to be his name - clutches Sakura's hand tightly while staring at everyone in the room with fear.

"I apologize for being late," Sakura speaks while formally bowing. "A group of villagers was attacking Naruto-chan and I choose to intervene."

"Of course you did," Inoichi hears Shikaku mumble under his breath.

"Knowing full well that you would be late," Fugaku states, face blank.

Sakura, not deterred in the slightest, only nods. "Yes, sir. I am sorry for wasting the time of everyone present."

"But you made your choice," Shibi replies. "Explain. Situations like this do not come very often, if ever, and you made the conscious choice to dismiss it in order to save this boy.

"It's quite simple, sir. I value the safety of others over opportunities that may benefit me. I made the choice to help an innocent boy from being attacked by a group of adult men. I can only speak for myself but I don't quite like the idea of an adult bullying a child who has done nothing to them."

"Why bring him here and not the hospital?" Hiashi asks, one eyebrow cocked. "You were already late to begin with and there was no guarantee that we would be here by the time you arrived."

Sakura blinks. "I did, but they rejected him."

It fell silent after that.

"They rejected him?" Inoichi blurts out. "They're a hospital."

Frown present and voice hard, Sakura replies, "The woman at the front desk stated that the hospital is no place for 'demons' and had us removed."

Inoichi frowns along with his colleagues. The situation surrounding Sakura's new friend is a tiresome one. And very very serious. It takes him a moment but he recognizes that Sakura will now fall under the gaze of the Hokage and Board of Elders. Shimura Danzo has made it clear on how he regards Konoha's jinchuriki and, frankly, Lord Third doesn't have much of a backbone when it comes to the man; not that Inoichi would ever say that to the Hokage's face.

"I see."

"Can someone please help him? If not, I need to take him to my home and help him."

"I'll send for a healer," Shikaku stands up. "And you all can decide what's going to happen here."

He walks over to Naruto and offers his hand. "Naruto-chan? Why don't come with me?" Sakura shifts until she's standing directly in front of Naruto. "A friend of Sakura's will always receive the best treatment."

_To think she doesn't trust him._ Inoichi thinks as Sakura steps aside, cautious, and gently coaxes Naruto to go with Shikaku who promises to return him to Sakura once he's done helping him. When Naruto takes the hand of Shikaku and leaves, Sakura moves to the center of the room and waits.

"I can't fault you for helping someone," Hiashi states, voice perfectly neutral. "As you have made the choice to value the well-being of someone over your own interests."

"Be that as it may," Fugaku leans forward, arms crossed over his chest. "Your time is cut in half because of this choice. We will proceed with your evaluation and you will take the written test.

Sakura bows. "Yes, sir."

Inoichi is glad. He didn't want to argue against Fugaku in favor of allowing Sakura the opportunity to be evaluated and thus decrease her time even more. The Uchiha are notoriously stubborn in their stances on topics and situations.

"Let us begin," Fugaku starts while lifting up a sheet of paper in front of him, "walk up the wall behind you and hold your position for one minute."

* * *

Inoichi fights back the grin threatening to break across his lower face at the impressive looks on Fugaku's and Hiashi's face. Shibi's sunglasses hide most of his face, but his body reads impressed. Sakura has performed every request with near perfection. She struggled briefly with transforming in Tsume - hair a few shades too light and face triangles far too dark - but aced her water walking test. Her ability to shunshin has Tsume laugh in delight and hitting several targets blindfolded is a spectacular feat.

And then Hiashi asks her to create a shadow clone of herself and Inoichi wants to throttle the man for even suggesting the B-Rank jutsu. It's clear that not even Fugaku or Shibi expected something like that.

"I go through the signs twice and you are to perform to the best of your ability."

"Yes, sir."

Sakura's eyes remain firmly on the man's hands, determination reflecting. When Hiashi completes the second set, Sakura's hands fly to perform the signs - speed faster than Inoichi expected - as she breathes in and stops as she breathes out.

_Poof. Poof. Poof. Poof -_

Not one. Not two or three. But several. A few dozen Sakuras' appear before all of them. Perfection copies. When she tilts her head, they all do. The clothes and shades are accurate.

"My apologies. I only intended to create one."

"This is your first time?" Hiashi asks. Curious. _Impressed_.

"Yes, sir."

"I count 10," Tsume states gleefully.

Hiashi writes something down on his paper. "Disperse them."

_Poof. Poof. Poof. Poof -_

The space around Sakura clears and she stands there. Inoichi smiles encouragingly at her. Just he is about to make his request, the door opens to reveal Shikaku and Naruto. The relief in Sakura's eyes is immediate. Naruto is healed up and in clean clothes. There's a bag of apple slices in his left hand. Shikaku directs him to sit off to the side and to remain silent before returning to his seat. Naruto starts eating his apple slices silently.

"Alright, Sakura. I am aware that you spent quite some time to build your chakra reserves. Since you have read _Genin Basics: A Beginners Guide_, you know the advanced techniques a genin can learn to practice their chakra control. One, of which, is to create shapes in the center of one's hands via chakra. I want you to create a square."

Sakura nods. He watches as her fingers twitch briefly before pale blue light encases both of her hands. She holds her hands up to her face, brows furled in concentration as a small ball starts forming and grows to roughly be the size of a grapefruit. A moment later, the ball takes the form of a square.

"Excellent."

Her hands stop glowing and she tucks one stray hair out of her face.

"My turn?" Shikaku asks. "Good. Sakura-chan, I have a written exam for you." He glances up at the wall. "Seeing as this meeting needs to be over by 10, you have exactly 20 minutes to answer as much as you can. Unanswered questions, given the condensed timelimit, will not count against you. Please make your way to the table off to the side as I bring you the materials."

* * *

She finishes the entire exam - all 75 questions - in 12 minutes and 34 seconds. Shikaku counted every second. The moment he told her to begin, she spent exactly one minute reading over the exam carefully before letting her pencil fly across the first page of the thin exam packet.

There was no hesitation to any question. No confused or worried frown. No hair tugging or pencil tapping. No leg bouncing or eyes roaming. Her gaze remains on the exam the entire time. During this, the clan leaders passed around their evaluations with their comments written on them, some adding their own and others nodding in acceptance.

_10 clones when only 1 was asked. Control needed. Promising._

_Held position for one minute. Did not falter. Above average._

_Excellent chakra control. Excellent chakra reserves. Mostly to test out of the Academy._

When Sakura places her pencil down and pushes the exam forward, Shikaku gets up to collect it and her pencil. "This is all you are needed for, Sakura-chan. Your results will be available later today. I can either have them delivered to your home or give them to you at some point later today."

"Later today, please." She gets up and bows formally to the entire Board of Clans. "Thank you for the opportunity, sirs and ma'am. I truly appreciate this."

They all watch as Sakura grabs her backpack and moves over to Naruto. She offers him her hand and he takes it at once. She bows once again. "Thank you for helping Naruto-chan, Shikaku-san. I wish you all a pleasant day." Sakura leads Naruto out of the room and closes the door with a silent snap.

"Half of these questions were placed on the previous chunin exam's written exam," Shikaku states a few moments later. "As far as I can tell, she has answered these correctly. I'll need to go over it fully later though."

"Alright! We have five minutes to spare. Start coming up with a list of private mentors!" Tsume grins.

_What a day this has been._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	12. Chapter 12

_The stars can't touch her._

Sakura keeps a firm grip on Naruto's hand as she leads him to her home. Academy lessons don't end until 2 PM so she has plenty of time take him to her house and feed him properly. His arms are far too skinny and he's much too short for his young age.

"Shikaku-san was nice to you, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto nods slowly. "He washed my hair and this lady came and she fixed my face and then gave me the apple and then he took me back to ya' and ya' took a test."

She's careful not to tug on his hard to avoid colliding with the other villagers they pass. Many of them are shooting Sakura looks that equal parts concern and disgust. She doesn't understand why they would feel that way just because she befriended Naruto.

"What do you like to eat, Naruto-chan? I will make us lunch when we get home."

"Ramen!" He grins. "Lots of ramen! It's my favorite."

Sakura nods, contemplative. "I don't know if I have ramen, but I will check. What do you like besides ramen?"

Naruto shrugs. "Dunno' cause' I only eat ramen and some of the veggies the man brings when he goes grocery shopping for me. I haven't seen him in, like, a week. It's why I went to the ramen place! I was really hungry, Sakura-chan! I'm still really hungry."

"It's okay, Naruto-chan. I can't promise there will be ramen but I do promise to feed you. You can stay with me today and later, when it's time, I'll take you to the Academy where you can meet my friends. They're really nice, Naruto-chan. They will like you and I think you will like them."

He shifts uncomfortably. "I dunno' cause' not lots of people like me, Sakura-chan." He looks at the ground. "I dunno' what I did wrong. I leave people alone."

"Some people are just cruel, Naruto-chan. You didn't do anything wrong." _Why do they call you a demon?_ "And now, I'm your friend. I meant what I said earlier today, Naruto-chan. As long as you're with me, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Sakura-chan is too nice."

She shrugs gracefully. "Perhaps."

The rest of the walk is spent quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Sakura finds herself wanting to snap at the people making snide comments about them, pointing fingers and such while whispering to each other. What is it that the villagers know that she doesn't?

The door to her home opens easily, the smell of something delicious streams through the house. The sound of something sizzling feels her ears. She hears someone shuffle around the kitchen, the opening and closing of a cabinet, someone pouring something into a glass, the drawer to the silverware opening and closing.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

"Yes, daddy!" She answers immediately. "I brought a friend with me."

"Oh, and who is - " The words die on her father's lips as he enters the living room. "Oh, um, hello there. What's your name?"

Naruto, having stepped behind Sakura in caution, peeks his head out. "N-Naruto, mistah.'"

"Daddy, this is my new friend. Naruto-chan, this is my daddy." There's something she can't read on her dad's face, but he seems just as a cautious of Naruto as Naruto is of him. "We're hungry, daddy."

The man blinks. "Yes, of course. Have a seat, both of you. I'm making bacon and an omelet. Do you want that or something else?"

Sakura turns to Naruto. "Is an omelet okay, Naruto-chan?"

He looks down and shrugs. "S'okay, Sakura-chan."

"An omelet is fine, daddy." She leads Naruto to the kitchen table as her father enters the kitchen again. Sakura hears him open and close a cabinet again, followed by the fridge, and he appears in the doorway with two glasses of chocolate milk. Slowly, like approaching a wounded animal, he places one in front of a silent Naruto.

"There's plenty more where that is from, Naruto-chan. Drink up."

She smiles encouragingly at Naruto while taking her glass. "It's good, Naruto-chan. I promise."

Naruto hesitantly takes a sip and then downs the whole thing in a matter of seconds, appearing as if he didn't breathe through the whole ordeal. Sakura's eyes widen when he places the empty glass back on the table, hands returning to his lap in a disarming manner. "More, please?"

Her daddy laughs good-naturedly. "Of course."

Sakura mouths "thank you" towards him.

Her father merely smiles.

* * *

"Wow, Sakura-chan! That's so cool!" Naruto gushes as she demonstrates how to properly throw a kunai at the training post several feet in front of her. "I wish I could do that. I always wanted to be a ninja, but no one everah' takes me seriously."

Sakura walks forward, gathers the kunai she threw, and walks back to Naruto. "I will teach Naruto-chan if he wants me too?"

"Really?" Naruto darts forward to grab her by the wrists and jumps up and down in excitement. "I wanna' learn!"

She nods. "Okay. I will teach you. First, you need to know how to hold them properly and then we'll practice throwing - " Sakura pauses. Someone is nearby, chakra lazily concealed. She frowns while turning around, eyes scanning the large trees before she locates the source.

There's nothing hostile about the chakra. Sakura nods towards the section the person is located, face remaining blank as she does. The chakra flares briefly; acknowledgment. She turns back to a confused Naruto and only smiles while handing him one of her kunai.

"Be careful," she instructs. "Now, hold it like this." She holds up one and shows him. "This way, you don't accidentally cut yourself or send it flying to an unknown location."

They spend a whole hour practicing with her kunai. Naruto doesn't hit a single target in the middle, but he does land them on the targets at the edge. Throughout this all, Sakura praises Naruto for throwing the kunai correctly despite not hitting the center. For half an hour, he opts to watch her perform the actions blindfolded. He's simply amazed by her skill.

"Sakura-chan is so cool," Naruto says in awe.

A bell rings.

"You're going to meet my friends, Naruto-chan. Don't worry. They are nice." She moves to sit next to him under the tree she and her friends claimed as their own. "They will -"

"Sakura-chan!"

Ino's racing towards them at such a high speed, she nearly trips over her own two feet to avoid colliding with them. She breathes in deeply, hands on her knees, before standing to her full height. Her pale blue eyes take in Sakura and the unknown boy next to her.

"Hi!" Ino says brightly. "My name is Ino. What's your name?"

"N-Naruto."

"There you go," a voice drawls, "scaring people, Ino."

Ino pivots on her feet. "Shut up, Shika-chan! I'm just trying to be nice!"

A group of young children appear before Naruto, his eyes wide, as each takes an interest in him. One boy, hair and eyes dark, looks him while scowling. Naruto feels compelled to scowl back. He squeezes Sakura's hand tightly when the boy steps forward.

"Who are you?" He demands. "How do you know Sakura?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto snaps while jumping to his feet. "And Sakura-chan is my friend! Who the hell are you?"

Ignoring the foul language, Sakura stands up to intervene before fists start flying - as both Naruto and Sasuke have clenched fists - but Sasuke only snorts. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." There's hotness in his voice; like he's being smug.

"Oi! Let's not argue!" Kiba steps forward with his hands raised in caution. "Let's ask Sakura-chan how her evaluation went instead. Good, I hope." He turns to Sakura.

She nods.

"Tell us about it," Choji throws in. "What did they have you do?"

Sakura steps before Naruto and Sasuke, grabbing one hand each, and pulls them to back so the group can form a semi-circle in front of their tree. She sits between them and across from Shino and Shikamaru. Choji sits next to Kiba, who is next to Sasuke, and between Ino and Naruto.

"I was asked to perform different techniques. They took notes as I performed them. I tried something new as well. I made shadow clones. I was asked to make one but ended up making 10. I need to practice control."

Shikamaru leans forward with interest. "Shadow clones? Why would they ask you to do that?"

"To test my ability to learn fast, I suppose."

"Shadow clones are B-Rank," Sasuke states. "I've seen my brother do it several times when he spars on his own or with our cousin."

"There was a written portion as well. Why? Because your skills call for you to take a placement test." Shino adjusts his sunglasses. "Most intriguing, Sakura."

"Yeah," Naruto nods. "She was given a bunch of pages and wrote, like, really fast."

Sasuke leans back on his hands and frowns. "How would you know that?"

"Cause' I was there!" Naruto snaps back, glaring. "Sakura-chan helped me and then took me with her!"

"Let's not fight, please. Sasuke-chan, I brought Naruto-chan with me to keep him safe. Some adults were being bullies." She scowls. "I don't like bullies."

Naruto grins when the frown on Sasuke's face grows. "Sakura-chan's dad made me an omelet! It was the bestest food I everah' ate besides ramen. And I drank a lot of chocolate milk."

"I can invite all of you over at some point, okay?" Sakura places a hand on Sasuke's knee. "It's not a problem. I planned on doing something like that eventually anyway. My room isn't very big but I'm sure we can make do."

* * *

Choza and Inoichi share a look of concern. After Shikaku tallied Sakura's exam score, he fell into a stiff silence. He stares unblinkingly at the score sheet as if not knowing how to comprehend what he is seeing. Inoichi reaches forward and claps a hand on his friend's forearm. Shikaku _startles_.

Shikaku has never been startled before.

"Did she," Choza starts slowly, "do well?"

But Shikaku doesn't answer. No. He gets up, score sheet in hand, and walks directly for the library located on the Nara property, Inoichi and Choza are right on his tail. And they watch, amazed, as he shuffles through the records located on a specific shelf before yanking out two sheets of paper.

He slaps them down on the table along with Sakura's score sheet and points. "Tell me what you see."

Paper #1

Name: Hatake Kakashi.

Age: 5

Final Test Score: 120/100

Paper #2

Name: Uchiha Itachi

Age: 7

Final Test Score: 118/100

Paper #3

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 5

Final Test Score: 125/100

"Five more points than Hatake and seven more points than Fugaku's oldest. This means she answered the challenge questions perfectly," Inoichi states out loud. "What does this mean overall?"

"It means we have a genius from the civilian district whose perfect memory will transform her into a top quality shinobi," Shikaku answers. "This means that Sakura will not be attending the Academy. She's far too advanced."

Choza frowns a little. "Both Hatake and Uchiha attended the Academy regardless of their test scores? Why should Sakura be treated any different?"

"Hatake never performed to the best of his ability because the material came easy to him and thusly only scored high on the final exams and Itachi only attended for two years because Fugaku made him. Itachi would have gone through what Sakura is going through now if he weren't from a clan."

"Scoring five points above Hatake is beyond impressive," Inoichi answers. "You're right. She is a genius. The amount of knowledge she must have in her head..."

Choza leans against the wall. "Remind me who we listed as possible mentors, please."

"Shiranui Genma is one. Hiashi even listed Hatake as another. There is also Uchiha Shisui."

"They're all active duty as far as I'm aware."

Shikaku shakes his head. "Shiranui hasn't been active duty since the fall of Lord Fourth."

"He was on your genin team, Choza. What's his work ethic like?"

"Dedicated. Incredibly dedicated. He is also a perfectionist. So much so, that he and Gai used to get into childish arguments about how to clean and store weapons. The chunin exam was a mess back then between them."

Inoichi sighs. "The question, now, is if he would be willing to take on a student of his own?"

"The Hokage will need to be informed on this, but I believe he will say yes with some minor convincing."

"I will take this to the Hokage since I know you need to head back to work, Inoichi." Shikaku gathers up the papers. "And Choza needs to see his wife about this weekend."

Choza cracks his neck. "I feel as though things have become much more interesting now."

"_Tell me about._"

The three men chuckle.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes, sir. She is of the civilian district. Age, five. Daughter of Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki. Reports indicate that she is exceptionally skilled."

The wheels of an office chair roll across the fall. "Observe. Do not engage until I give the order. Dismissed." The silence rings loudly across the space of a small room. The dark walls and small window do not provide an insight into anything other than a desk and chair and an unknown man. "You've become quite the talk, little girl."

* * *

It took her, perhaps, one full hour to convince her parents to allow Naruto to stay the night. It took her, perhaps, nearly as long to convince Naruto that he should stay the night given that it's quite late and she doesn't want him to be alone after today's happenings. Thoughts of those horrible men who beat him earlier fill her head. Naruto truly was innocent.

Currently, they are sitting on her bed with their backs pressed against the headboard. Sakura has one of her earlier childhood books in her lap. She is teaching Naruto to read longer sentences.

"Sound it out," Sakura encourages. "Bit-by-bit, until you get it."

"Rah-spon-sah-bull," Naruto tries.

Sakura shakes her head. "_Ree_-spon-_si_-ble. Try again, Naruto-chan. You can do it."

Naruto hesitates. "Ree-spon-sah-ble."

"One more try, okay? _Ree_-spon-_si_-ble."

"_Ree_-spon-_si_-ble," Naruto replies carefully.

Sakura bounces. "Yes, yes! Okay Now, read the full sentence."

"'Tekka-chan is r_ee_-spon-_si_-ble for the d-dishes t-tonight because she t-traded chores with her br-brother.'"

"Good job!" Sakura drops her book and hugs Naruto close. "You did so well, Naruto-chan."

There's a knock on her door. "Sakura, I brought you and Naruto-chan a snack. It's popcorn with a pinch of salt and apple juice."

"What's popcorn?" Naruto's face scrunches up. "I don't like corn!"

Sakura mother, Mebuki, opens the door to Sakura's bedroom while laughing. Pinched together by their edges are the cups of juice and in her other hand is a large bowl of popcorn. She walks over to Sakura's bedside table and places the cups there. "It's made from corn but it tastes better. Try a piece. If you don't like it, I'll bring you something else."

Naruto hesitates, just briefly, before reaching out to pluck a piece from the handful Mebuki holds out. And then another. And then another. And then - "I think he likes it, momma. Thank you."

"Sure thing, honey. Lights out at 11, alright? You get an hour later since it's the weekend."

"Yes, ma'am," Sakura and Naruto answer in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	13. Chapter 13

_Her teacher has never been a teacher before._

Shikaku doesn't appreciate being laughed at but that's exactly what Genma is doing. He has his senbon needle pinched between his left thumb and pointer finger, his other hand slapped to his forehead. After being called to the Hokage's office and being informed of his mentorship, the man broke out into laughter. The sound bounces off the walls and grates on Shikaku nerves, easily leading to a headache.

"Okay, thank you. I got my dose of funny today. But seriously. Why am I here? You've had no need to call me for years now, Lord Third." Then he becomes serious. "Has something happened?"

The Hokage staples his fingers together while resting his elbows on his desk. "Shikaku is quite serious in his statement, Genma. The young girl, Sakura, needs a mentor and you were selected. I believe you will suit her well given that you are both...perfectionists, in a way. As far as these are concerned," he shuffles the papers on his desk, "she's highly skilled and adapts easily."

"Then send her to the Academy!"

Rubbing at his temple, Shikaku steps forward. "She's above Academy level." He turns to the Hokage and points to a particular sheet on the desk. "May I?"

"Of course."

Shikaku picks up the paper - which happens to be a paper consisting of all comments written during her evaluation and her test score - and holds it out to Genma. "Look at this and really consider what you're attempting to deny. She would greatly benefit from you at an early age."

Rolling his eyes, Genma takes the paper and read over it. Slowly, but surely, his eyes widen. "This 5-year-old girl can shunshin? How?"

"She's self-taught."

Genma snorts. "A 5-year-old taught herself to shunshin? Next thing you'll tell me is that she can walk on water."

"She can. It's listed on that paper under _Advanced Abilities_."

"This is a rather spectacular situation, Genma. She scored 5 points higher than Hatake Kakashi and she has not attended a single lesson within the Academy. We cannot allow this opportunity to go to waste. She needs an efficient teacher who will guide on a path to success. Eventually, she may be placed on a genin but that wouldn't be for a few years now. You are her best choices. I highly recommend you accept."

"Is this an order, Lord Third?"

"It doesn't have to be."

Rolling his eyes, Genma yanks a pencil out of his hip pouch and signs his name to the bottom of the paper and hands it back to Shikaku. "Might as well doing something other than wasting away. When do I get to meet this little girl? What sort of teaching do I do? I haven't worked with kids before. Haven't worked with people in general for a long while now. What if she hates me on sight?"

"Sakura is far too polite to outright hate you to your face," Shikaku responds, smiling a bit. "She's a curious kid, Genma. And very hard working. Treat her with respect regardless of her age and she'll treat you with respect. Don't go easy on her. She can take criticisms. And to answer your question about meeting her, it won't be until tonight. You and I will go to her home and discuss her training regimen...of which you need to have created by then. Be ready by 6 PM."

"You're joking, right? Why tonight?"

Lord Third offers him a small grin. "No time like the present. We can't afford to put this off longer."

"Her address is located on the back of the paper. Don't be late." Shikaku disappears in a plume of black smoke.

Genma cracks his neck. "Didn't realize Naras' could be assholes."

"With a note of seriousness, Genma, try to see this as an opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?"

Lord Third sighs while picking up his pencil again. "An opportunity to do the one thing you still beat yourself up over not being able to for five years going. Dismissed."

* * *

Sakura carefully paints Hinata's tiny fingernails while the young girl speaks quietly about her father. She has already deduced that the relationship between Hinata and her father is incredibly strained. The looks the man sends Hinata at times fill Sakura with a righteous - _protective_ \- anger.

"- it h-hasn't always b-been t-this way, S-Sakura-chan. S-Sometimes, I just t-think h-he hates m-me."

The heartbroken look on Hinata's face causes Sakura to stop painting. "I don't think he hates you, Hinata-chan. Regardless, that doesn't excuse his behavior. He's placing quite a bit of pressure on you at a really young age. You should speak to him."

"O-Oh, I couldn't. S-Sakura-chan, he might g-get m-mad at me." Sakura frowns. "I d-don't want to be a b-bother."

"A father who refuses to listen to his only child is not a good father, Hinata-chan. Would you like me to talk to him? I can. I honestly don't mind."

"I w-wouldn't w-want to b-burden you," Hinata uses the back of her hand, mindful of her nails, and wipes at her eyes. "I s-should be able t-to do it mys-self."

"I won't push you, Hinata-chan. Do it when you're ready. I can be here if you choose to. I can send him in your direction. I can make an off-handed comment or be direct so that he has no choice but to speak with you."

Hinata looks down at her fingernails. The are painted a light shade of purple. "S-Sakura-chan i-is kind."

* * *

Just before she walks off the Hyuga property, Sakura pivots on her feet and look's up into Hyuga Hiashi's eyes. His pale eyes regard her coolly, but Sakura remains calm. Hinata wants to repair her relationship with her father, but the man is incredibly stubborn.

"Hinata-chan is a good person," Sakura states. Hiashi merely cocks an eyebrow. "With the proper guidance, she could grow into an exceptional person. Someone who can be proud of herself and worthy of her clan."

"You tend to speak your mind quite often, Sakura-san. I would advise you to be careful with your words and to whom you speak."

Sakura bows. "I shall keep that in mind, Hyuga-sama. I can only hope you can take your own advice. I hope the remainder of your day stays pleasant. I will be here tomorrow morning to see Hinata-chan as usual."

Something like irritation - and, _maybe_, acknowledgment - flashes across the older man's eyes. "As you say."

The moment she is out of sight, he turns around and walks towards a certain destination as if led there by an unseeing force. He doesn't need to activate his kekkei genkai to know that Hinata, as always, remains in her room after Sakura leaves for the day.

He knocks once. "I am coming in, Hinata."

"Y-Yes, sir."

* * *

She cannot express her happiness properly upon seeing Neji for the first time in nearly two weeks. The boy is not wearing his typical outfit of brown colored pants and cream top. Today, it's a simple pair of black shorts and matching shirt. His hair appears longer, a bit wavy at the end, and he seems cautious to approach her and her friends.

"Who is that?" Naruto asks. "He's got really funny lookin' eyes."

Neji obviously hears this if his narrowed, annoyed eyes are anything to go by. Sakura hears Sasuke snicker under his breath and hits both of them on their knees.

"If you're going to be rude, you may leave."

They fall silent immediately.

"Looks like he brought company with him," Shikamaru points out. "Oh, it's Lee and Tenten." He turns to Sakura. "Lee's a top student in taijutsu but that's just about it for him. He's also really dedicated to working out. Tenten is good with her weapons. Highest score count among the older students."

Sakura waves them over. The other boy - _Lee_ \- darts forward at an amazing speed. He's in front of Sakura in a matter of seconds and has her hand between his, shaking it fiercely.

"Salutations! My name is Rock Lee! I'm pleased to finally make your acquaintance at last. I hope we can be wonderful friends with a relationship that blossoms into as youthful beauty as you are."

Tenten runs forward, head shaking in exasperation. "Lee, you're shaking her hand too hard."

Sakura's head is buzzing with excitement at making a not one, but _two_, new friends. "He's alright." She turns to Lee. "Pleased to meet you as well, Lee-chan. My name is Sakura. These are my friends - Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Choji - and we would love it if you could join us for the afternoon." Sakura leans back to look at Neji. "_All of you_."

Neji visibly sighs and strolls forward.

"Hi!" Tenten pushes Lee out of the way and takes Sakura's hand in a much gentler grip. "I'm Tenten. Like Lee said, it's to finally meet you. Neji had a lot to say about you."

"Tch."

Naruto snickers again.

"I didn't bring enough snacks," Ino mumbles. "What are we going to do? It's not right to eat in front of other people."

Lee laughs loudly. "Fear not, my youthful companion. I have brought many snacks to cover those who would like one. I have apples and gram crackers!"

"I'll take a gram cracker," Kiba states immediately. "My mom almost never has them in the house for some odd reason."

When snacks are distributed, the large group forms a circle under Shikamaru's suggestion so they can all see each other. There's a peaceful silence settled over the group as they eat together. Naruto keeps making silly faces at Neji, who ignores him, while Sasuke shifts a little closer to Sakura while keeping his eyes directly on Neji.

"Troublesome," she hears Shikamaru mumble under his breath.

"I'm glad you're okay, Neji-chan. I was worried about your health. Welcome back." Sakura's kind smile is reflected in a small smile on Neji's face.

"My father sends his regards."

Sakura nods.

Silence, and then - "Well, I'm just glad there's another girl in the group! We're nowhere near balanced yet, but it's still something. Thank you, Tenten."

Tenten laughs in delight. "No problem. Us girls gotta' stick together, right?!"

"That's right!" Ino cheers.

"Hinata-chan will be joining us soon, I hope." Sakura turns to look at Neji who stares back at her, clearly uncomfortable. "She's my friend, Neji-chan. Did you know that?"

"I," Neji pauses, seemingly unsure of what to say before continuing, "didn't know. How do you meet her?"

"I helped her home after she got lost. We've been friends since. Payment, I supposed, for bringing her home safely."

Neji's brows furl. "Payment?"

Kiba snorts. "Don't think too much about it. Friendship is the only thing Sakura asks for in return after helping someone. It's how we all became friends more or less. It's her thing. Just go with it."

* * *

Shikaku actually chuckles at him. "No need to be nervous. The Harunos are a respectable civilian family. Sakura's father is a carpenter and her mother is a teacher at the civilian school."

"I can't believe we're still training 5-years-olds to become monsters," Genma replies. "To think we haven't learned our lesson by now."

"Genma - "

"The Shinobi System is ten types of fucked up, Shikaku-san. Let's not deny that at the very least." Genma tugs at his black sleeves. He's wearing the standard issue black jounin shirt, devoid of any vest, and feels utterly ridiculous without his beanie on. "Look at how they handled Kakashi's situation. Tell me you're not okay with that."

"I'm not, but I have no say among the Board of Elders. They will do as they see fit."

"I miss his old man."

Shikaku nods slowly. "So do I." They both step up to the front door. "Let's get this over and done with so you can stop looking so uncomfortable."

"Whatever." Genma really wants his senbon needle. Chewing on one end of the damn thing keeps his nerves calm in stressful situations.

"I hope your training regimen is appropriate."

"What's classified as appropriate?"

"Sakura can do many things, but it should be adjusted to her size." And Shikaku knocks on the door.

Genma doesn't know what to think when a little girl - _Seriously?! Who has pink hair?!_ \- answers the door. He simply blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. "Wigs and hair dye will become your best friends, kiddo."

"I am aware," she answers, eyes unblinking towards him before turning to his companion. "Good evening, Shikaku-san."

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Are your parents home?"

Sakura nods once. "Daddy is. Momma went out with some friends and won't be home until late tonight. Please, come in." She backs up and opens the door. "Daddy! Shikaku-san is here with a colleague!"

"Be down in a moment!"

The two men enter the cozy little home and glance around at the tall bookshelves that line the walls in the living room and lead to the hallway where a flight of stairs can barely be seen at the back. Sakura moves to sit back on the couch were a pile of books and a small notepad are resting. She picks up a brightly colored pencil and starts writing again.

"What are you working on now, Sakura-chan?" Shikaku sits next to her casual while Genma remains by the door, not knowing what to do.

_Do I take a seat? Oh man, what if her dad doesn't like me? I'm not good with kids._

"Genjutsu properties right now. After that, I will look into immunity training."

"Where do you plan on getting the poison to practice?" Genma can't help but ask.

Sakura glances up. "My best friend is a Yamanaka." She looks at Shikaku. "Under supervision, of course."

"Of course," although, Genma's quite sure Shikaku doesn't like the either of Sakura doing something like that just yet.

_Looks like I'm crossing that off my list._

"Alright. Good evening, gentlemen." Haruno Kizashi walks into the living room. "Don't get up on my account, Shikaku-san." He turns to Genma, curious. "And who do we have here?"

"My name is Shiranui Genma and I'm going to be your daughter's mentor because she tested beyond Academy level. Nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	14. Chapter 14

_Learning isn't always fun._

"Alright, kiddo. Let's go over what you know, what you need to improve, what you're currently working on, and what you want to work on in the future." Genma scratches the back of his head, eyes remaining on the little girl - _Pink hair._ He can't get over that. - who regards him with curiosity. "So, tree walking. When and how did you learn that? I want more than 'from a book,' okay?"

Sakura nods slowly. "I started practicing a few months ago because it's simpler to do that than having to climb a tree every time to collect my kunai. I did learn from a book, but I first had to learn how to build my chakra reserves so I can maintain the flow of chakra at my feet. Meditating is the easiest option to build chakra reserves. I dedicated, and still do, a few hours every other day to meditating but refused to fall behind in other areas. It was, and is, a slow process given my size. After I deemed myself ready. I started practicing with the tree in my backyard. Falling was not a big issue to me because bruises heal. After I managed the first time a few months ago, I continued practicing. I'm much better at it now than I was a couple of months ago."

Genma whistles. "That's impressive, kiddo. Most kids your age, clan relations or not, don't particularly enjoy meditating. They'd much rather be able to do it at once or give up. Now, water walking. When and how?"

"Two months ago," Sakura replies. "Before meeting Hinata-chan, I would practice in the morning at the pond near my home. I stay on the shallow end in case of falling in." She pauses, brushing a stray pink hair out of her face. "I fell in a lot the first couple of days. Not fully, but my sandals would be soaked. Practicing on calmer water, in the shallow part, was the logical choice, however. I do not know how to swim so I am...relunctant to try the deeper parts of the pond."

"How long can you manage?"

"Nine minutes, sir."

He waves her off. "Don't call me 'sir,' alright? I'm not that old. Genma, or Genma-san, is fine."

"Yes, Genma-san."

Genma actually laughs at this. "You're way too uptight for a kid. You need to learn to relax. What we'll be doing is serious, yes, but it can also be fun. You'll be learning all sorts of things while you're with me - however long that is - so be a little happier about that, okay? Relax a bit more. Also, we'll add swimming lessons to the list."

"I will...try, Genma-san."

"Okay." He nods. "Shunshin? Let's talk about that. How and when?"

Sakura hesitates. "I'm still working on it, Genma-san. When I spoke to Inoichi-san, I mentioned managing 16 feet. It's hasn't improved much. I can manage 19 feet now."

"To that tree and back," he points to a tree roughly 20 feet away from them. "Do you best."

The way she falters, the lack of confidence that sweeps across her eyes, concerns him. This kid can do things that the majority of those her age cannot. Who learns techniques like these from a book? Who has this level of dedication as a child from the civilian section?

_We'll work on her self-confidence._ Genma sighs quietly when she flickers to and from in a matter of seconds. _To think she stood before the Board of Clans after bring late and not flinch..._

"Why do you think you lack confidence, kid?"

"I feel like...I lose my sense of self, Genma-san. It's silly, but I don't feel right after performing the task. It feels like I leave my own body."

_She looks tired already._ He watches as she wipes the back of her hand over her temple before straightening. Lack of confidence can tire out the body quicker. She is very young after all.

"That's normal for beginners," Genma replies. "It feels as if you're leaving your body because you're moving fast. Faster than a normal human would. It's okay. We'll work on that."

"You performed the shadow clone jutsu on your first try, right? 10 clones is a lot to produce. On a scale of 1-to-10, how would you rate your chakra reserves? Be honest. This is a very serious question. Shikaku mentioned that you didn't even falter when you were done. Shadow clones take an extensive amount of chakra and, no offense kid, you're tiny. Your chakra reserves shouldn't be big enough to handle 10. I don't even know why you were asked to do perform the jutsu but I don't bother with clan politics."

Sakura brings her entwined hands to her chest and closes her eyes. "Presently? I would place them at an 8, Genma-san."

_That's much higher than I expected._

"If you say so, kid. Remember, your improvement will depend on you."

She nods.

"Now, let's talk about hand-to-hand combat. Have you even begun to consider that?"

"A couple of my friends are teaching myself and another friend. I have a few basic defense positions down. I can dodge pretty well. I would like to learn taijutsu."

"Define 'basic defense positions.'"

Sakura drops into a closed defense position. "It is better to show you, I believe." Each position she shifts to - only three different ones, including her first - are closed, protective of her stomach, lungs, and face.

"Those are Academy-learned positions. Your form is correct and, right now, your size will benefit you."

"As you say, Genma-san."

"You're currently working on genjutsu? And you want to perform immunity training? Those are the complete opposite of each other, kiddo. What made you choose them?"

"I want to master genjutsu," Sakura replies, very serious. "Physical conflict can be avoided via genjutsu. Psychologically, it can cause serious damage if need be. As far as I am aware, only the Uchiha specialize in genjutsu, within the village, given their kekkei genkai."

Genma feels himself grin. "That's quite the goal you have there, kiddo. Unfortunately, I'm not a genjutsu expert. I know some higher level things, but I wouldn't call myself a master. Mastering genjutsu will either fall to an Uchiha who is willing to mentor you or to someone else, but I can teach you what I know when we get to that point."

"I would appreciate that, Genma-san."

"And immunity training?"

She nods once. "I would like to cover my bases. I do not want to go die because of something that could have been avoided."

_Way too serious._

"Fair enough. Now, tell me this. What other things do you want to learn? I've already set up a basic training regimen, as you are aware, just to get us started but I will adapt it to your concerns and requests."

"That depends, Genma-san."

"Depends on what, kiddo?" He shifts in his standing position.

"On what my chakra affinity is."

Genma blinks at her. She blinks back. "You...don't know what your chakra affinity is yet?! What the f - hell?!" He falters at her unimpressed look. "Why hasn't anyone given you the damn paper?! It should have been done by now." He rolls his eyes skyward. "To think that no one gave you a damn paper. It's such a quick thing too." Genma sighs, calm. "No matter. I will bring them next time."

"Yes, Genma-san."

"Okay. Today, we're going to work taijutsu since you seem pretty interested in that. We'll do this during the period of which you leave the Hyuga compound and before you meet your friends at the Academy. At the end of our meeting today, we'll discuss a possible schedule. How often we'll meet? Do we stick with the current time? So on, so forth. I don't want to take time away from your friends. You're young. You need them. Sound fair?"

Sakura nods.

"Alright. Let's get started, kiddo."

* * *

Sakura's muscle burn. They burn so bad, but she doesn't make a sound. When Genma darts for her head again, she drops low to the ground but her momentum was off and she's knocked to the side by his knee. It's not a particularly hard blow, but it is enough to cause her to exhale sharply. She slumps to the ground, chest heaving.

"You're rather fast, but that's all I can say about you right now. I was expected more from you, but it can't be helped that you haven't received proper training."

She closes her eyes as her right leg spazzes before cramping horribly. Her teeth clench together as she sits up, eyes stinging with tears she refuses to let fall.

"You're leg, right?" Genma kneels before her and gently - as gently as he can - moves her leg. Sakura hisses but otherwise doesn't reply. "Don't be stubborn, kiddo. Excessive pride leads to failure. And, in plenty of cases, death." A single tear trail down her face when he presses into the clenched muscle to work away the cramp with steadfast fingers. "This is why we spent time warming up. Your water intake is low as well. When I give you the all clear, you better get up and drink some. I know you have a bottle in your backpack."

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispers as she brushes away the sticky tear.

"Don't apologize, kiddo. Just don't keep pushing yourself when you're in pain. You'll gain nothing from it." She nods. "Good. Now, get up slowly. Grab your water bottle and sip slowly while walking around this entire clearing to cool down. Walk at a relaxed pace. We still have plenty of time if you want to go again so there's no rush."

"Yes, Genma-san."

* * *

She officially meets Uchiha Itachi later that day when only she and Sasuke remain at the Academy. Shikamaru and Ino were picked up from school a little bit early for flu shots and Choji was pulled out early for a physical. She learns this from Kiba who briefly stopped by to mention that his family is going hunting tonight and he finally gets to go - "I can't waste this opportunity! Who knows when they'll let me go again?!" - and drags a silent Shino away with him.

A man, introducing himself as Umino Iruka, picks up Naruto. Something about his aura, how calm it is, how soothing it is, keeps Sakura from requesting Naruto to stay. Naruto seems completely at ease with the man so Sakura bids them both a good day. Lee stayed for a bit before excusing himself. Tenten didn't show up, but Lee mentioned in passing that she wasn't in class today.

Neji's father showed up earlier today. His speech was stiff - but _polite_ \- when speaking to her and Sasuke. She, like she did with the others, hugs Neji before sending him off after his father. After that, she and Sasuke spend their remaining time together discussing her first time with a mentor.

" - is bad for you, Sakura! You can't ignore cramps. My aniki says it can be a matter of life - "

" - and death. I know. I promise I won't do it again."

"Sasuke."

Sakura watches, somewhat amused, as Sasuke jumps slightly before getting to his feet. She stands in time to see an older boy, Sasuke's brother, lean down to catch Sasuke as he throws himself into his arms. There's something familiar about him that takes Sakura a - self admittedly - moment to put her her finger on it.

_The one from the beginning._

"Itachi-nii, this is Sakura." Sasuke wiggles to be put down. "Sakura, this is my brother."

She bows, somewhat informally. "Pleased to meet you, Itachi-san."

"Sakura-san," Itachi greets, smooth voice oddly reassuring. Reassuring of what? Sakura couldn't say. "Thank you for keeping Sasuke company until I arrived."

"Rather," she corrects gently, "it is Sasuke whom I should thank."

"I see." He glances around. "Is no one accompanying you home, Sakura-san?"

"No, Itachi-san. I am capable of walking myself home."

Itachi nods slowly, considering. "It's still somewhat early in the afternoon. Would you like to accompany Sasuke and I to the dango shop?" An easy smile forms on his face when her eyes widen.

"I haven't had dango in some time," and then she's quick to take a step back. "I don't want to take Sasuke's time away from you. He has missed you dearly for a couple of weeks now."

"Sakura," Sasuke mumbles, red claiming his cheeks. "You're not supposed to say that out loud."

"It's alright," Itachi places a hand on Sasuke's head. "Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugs good-naturedly. "It can be fun." Then he scowls and pivots on his feet. "Will Shisui be there?"

"He may or may not join, Sasuke. Does it matter?"

Kicking at a rock on the ground, Sasuke shakes his head. "Guess not."

* * *

Sakura is munching happily on her dango on her way home when someone shoves her to the ground from behind. In a split second decision, she drops her stick of dango and uses the momentum to form a handspring effortlessly, hands braced on the ground, and lands back on her feet. Glancing up, she sees a familiar man.

_I didn't sense him. Am I truly out of sorts today?_ Her eyes narrow. _No. I was careless._

"Hello, little girl. Where's the demon?"

Instead of replying, Sakura leans down to pick up her dango - feeling anger at seeing Itachi's treat go to waste - while maintaining eye contact. She sidesteps the man and continues on her way. Home is no longer on her mind. She will not lead these men there and possibly endanger her family.

"I asked you a question!"

_"When someone grabs you by the shoulder like I did earlier, try your hardest to swing your elbow back. They have just left their abdomen unguarded." Genma takes her through the steps. "And when they are distracted, your first priority it to place distance between yourself and your opponent. In some cases, it's best to leave altogether. Use their pain, their confusion, to your advantage."_

The moment her elbow lands in the gut of the man, the moment he chokes on his own spit, Sakura shunshin's as far away as she is able before taking off like a frightened mouse. She hears cursing from behind her. The only thing on her mind, as she weaves through people, is locating Naruto.

* * *

"Shiranui Genma, you say?"

"Yes, sir. He is to be her mentor for an undetermined amount of time. Reports indicate that, earlier today, he was seen teaching the target taijutsu."

A steadfast silence follows. Not a single sound is heard. Not even the sound of someone breathing. The dark room seems empty as if no one were present at all. And then - "I want weekly reports of her progress. Two months. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	15. Chapter 15

_She's making progress._

_In more ways than one._

To say that Sakura is afraid of any of the clan leaders is laughable. She doesn't fear them. In fact, she has a great respect for many of them - mostly applying to the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi - and enjoys the company of their children. For others, it's simply because she's not around them enough to form an opinion - although, she does find Kiba's mother amusing - and needs to find the time to work on that. So, as she sits there staring point-blank into Hyuga Hiashi's unwavering pale eyes, Sakura doesn't feel afraid.

She feels agitated.

"You are correct, sir. It's not my right to demand that you allow another child in the vicinity of your home - to be near your daughter - but you won't allow her to attend the after-Academy meet-ups with my friends and I'm at a loss of what to do. I believe Hinata-chan will benefit with more than one friend, in both confidence and skill, and create bonds that will ensure a successful and happy life."

Hiashi doesn't reply right away and Sakura refuses to break eye contact. No. She stares up into his eyes calmly while waiting for something, anything. Hinata is with her grandmother for the morning. She briefly apologized to Sakura when she arrived and Sakura merely waved her off with a kind smile and a small reassurance that she's not offended in the slightest.

It only gave her the opportunity to speak to her friend's father about Naruto who, he reassured her, promised to be careful when he walks around in public until the man who wants to hurt him is dealt with one way or another. Sakura will see to it.

"I have said it before and I shall say it again; you speak your mind without nary a thought of consequences. I often wonder where you gain the confidence to speak the way you do in the presence of those in higher positions of yourself." Sakura blinks once, unimpressed with the man's speech. "However, because of your words a few days previous, I had the opportunity to speak to my daughter. I am sure - as you have been coming here for a while now - that you are aware that we do not have the best relationship between father and daughter."

Sakura nods once. "Yes, sir." It's all she offers to the raised eyebrow.

"There are brief moments in which I wish I did not allow you into my home." Sakura doesn't know how to respond to that so she opts to remain silent. "However, I also find myself...grateful for your presence. The subtle change in my daughter and with my nephew has been welcomed."

"I only try to be a good friend, Hyuga-sama. That is all."

He looks away to pour both of them a fresh cup of tea. "How is it that you generous in your approach?"

"I have no reason to be mean. That's different from being selfish. Selfish, of which I am, is a part of human life. I selfishly want to make as many friends as I can. I believe bonds lead to happiness and success. View that as you will, Hyuga-sama."

Hyuga Hiashi is no fool. Having grown up deeply invested in clan politics, he knows his way around words. Sakura is aware that she is challenging him in a way.

"I will permit this boy to enter my home. He is to arrive when you do and leave with you as well."

Sakura averts her gaze and picks up her teacup. "Thank you, Hyuga-sama."

"You have more you wish to say?"

She nods once. "I await the day you allow Hinata-chan to go to the Academy with me, sir."

"Soon."

It's the only answer she gets as they drink their tea in somewhat comfortable silence.

* * *

Genma dodges a tiny foot directed to his neck and blocks the fist heading for his face. Sakura is wearing down if her sluggish movements are anything to go by. Pink hair is plastered to her face, red ribbon minutes away from slipping off her head.

She jumps back a few feet.

"You're doing better than yesterday and far better than last week." Sakura is breathing heavy. "You look like you're about to collapse, kiddo. Let's take a breather."

Sakura's on her butt before he finishes speaking. "Can I leave early today?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Sure, but why?"

"My friend, Choji, is turning 5 and his birthday party is in two hours." She picks at her head, frowning as how greasy her hair feels between her fingertips. "I don't want to show up to his home like this. I can stay longer tomorrow to make up for the time we lose today."

Genma feels his lips twitch into a small smile. "Don't worry about it, kid. I was going to mention at the end of our meeting today that we can't meet tomorrow because I'll be performing evaluations on some hopeful jounin. It's unfortunate, for me, because I have to wear a stiff outfit. It's not fun, kiddo. Well," he pauses, "it can be a little fun when you get to ask the participant to do some funny things and they have to do it if they want to pass." He shrugs innocently.

Sakura giggles.

"Get outta' here, kiddo. Go have some fun. We'll still meet on Monday. Usual time." He watches as she gets up slowly. "Have your parents ice your wrists tonight. It may not ache right now, but trust me, kid, you won't be happy about it when you wake up tomorrow and you didn't ice."

"Yes, Genma-san. Have a good day."

"See you next time."

* * *

The Akimichi compound at night is such a beautiful experience in Sakura's opinion. It's lite up brightly with the sound of music and laughter spilling out of the place. Holding her mother's hand, Sakura feels herself grin as they get closer. She really hopes Choiji will like her gift. She spent a long time working on it when her time was free - how few hours she actually gets - and wrapped it herself.

Sakura glances down at her wrapped gift.

"He'll love it, sweetie. I know he will."

"Yes, momma." She feels her mother run her fingers through her hair before resting her hand on Sakura's head. "You look very cute tonight, Sakura. I like the outfit you decided to go with. I know you don't normally wear dresses because of your...training, but it's nice to see some variety."

Her outfit for the party is a black dress with dark green tights. Like always, Sakura incorporates her red ribbon because she treasures it dearly. Both her parents have expressed their concern over how attached she is to the ribbon, but Sakura's simple explanation - "It is a gift from my first friend." - silenced their concerns effectively.

"Thank you, momma. Daddy picked it out. He said it was 'collecting dust' in my closet."

"Hm, it has been in there a while. I think I bought that back in January, but don't worry about it."

When they arrive at the front gate, Choji's mother greets them with a large smile. In one hand she holds a bottle and in the other, she holds a plate with white chocolate truffles.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan! This must be your mom. A pleasure to meet you finally! I'm Rini, Choji's mother."

Sakura watches the interactions between her mother and the Akimichi matriarch, smiling politely when they - more or less - forget her existence in the timespan of 20 seconds. She off-handedly bows towards the women, waves 'goodbye' to her mother, and walks through the gate. Other members of the clan greet her politely, each with some sort of food on in their hands.

"Sakura-chan!" Someone wraps their arms around her shoulders, shaking her just a bit. Sakura tenses briefly. "I didn't know you were going to wear a dress! I would have worn one too!"

"Ino-chan is pretty with or without a dress," Sakura replies while turning in Ino's hold to embrace her friends properly. "But I will let you know before next time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ino grins. "So, what did you get Choji-chan?"

Shaking her head, Sakura holds her gift close to her chest. "You will see when Choji-chan opens it."

"Spoilsport!" But Ino's laugh eases any tension that Sakura has felt. "Let's go see the boys. Kiba got here a little bit ago and he challenged Choji-chan to an eating contest and lost. His mother laughed for the longest time. I don't think I've ever seen someone laugh like her."

Sakura is happy to see her group of friends. Sasuke is eating politely while sitting next to a barely awake Shikamaru - She wonders how he can be so sleepy when music is booming from the house and the area is surrounded by adults. - while Kiba is lying on the ground, hands rubbing his stomach. Choji is happily munching on a plate full of assorted treats.

"Guys, Sakura-chan made it!"

If she thought the party lights were bright, the faces of her friends were brighter. She's practically group-hugged by all of them, even the whining Kiba who manages not to knock her over.

"This is for you, Choji-chan. I hope you like it." The present she hands over is somewhat neatly wrapped in thick red tissue paper.

"Thank you!" Everyone gathers around as he slowly peels the paper off, revealing a book. Not just any old book - "Did you make this, Sakura-chan?"

She nods.

"It's a handmade cookbook," Ino cheers loudly. "Oh, is the muffin recipe in there?" She turns to Sakura while asking.

"Yes, Ino-chan."

Sakura watches at Choji carefully flips through the book, making small comments on her neat handwriting and the unique recipes that he can't wait to try out with his family. Once he reaches the final page, he closes the book and offers her a great big bear hug.

"It's wonderful, Sakura-chan. Thank you so much!"

"When do we get to eat cake?" Kiba asks while moving close.

"Your stomach ache is going to be terrible if you keep eating the way you do," Shikamaru throws in.

Kiba only shrugs. "It's a part of life. My family hunts and my ma' don't like it when food goes to waste so we eat a lot."

Sakura smiles as everyone breaks into a conversation about what should and should not be served at a birthday. She's just a bit concern when Kiba states that his family eats rabbits sometimes. The look on Ino's face at the mention of that causes her to laugh.

Just a little.

* * *

"My mom wants to meet you properly," Sasuke mentions as he and his brother, Itachi, walk her home at the request of Sakura's mother earlier in the evening. "She said it's nice that I'm making friends my age. I don't know what she means by that, but if you want to come over for dinner or something, just let me know. Or Itachi-nii."

Sakura glances at the old Uchiha who regards carefully; calculative. "Does Itachi-san want me to come over? I don't want to intrude."

"You improved Sasuke's accuracy, Sakura-san. He speaks highly of you." Sasuke blushes. "You are more than welcomed to join us for dinner on a night of your choosing. However, it would be best to let Sasuke or myself know ahead of time so that my mother can prepare your food of choice."

Much like the first time she spoke to Sasuke's brother, Sakura feels a sense of peace. Reassurance. Something about Itachi draws her in, making her feel safe. His dark eyes blink, confused, as she stares at him.

"Yes, Sakura-san?"

"I am not picky about what I eat." She pauses. "I like to eat dango, but that's a treat. I don't know what to tell you."

Sasuke moves to walk next to Sakura. "Fish and rice? Do you like apple juice?"

"Yes to both, Sasuke-chan."

"Then we'll make it simple."

* * *

Her parents - much like in the case of going to the Hyuga compound every morning - are iffy about the ordeal but ultimately conclude that she is making friends and that, if Sasuke's mother says its okay, then it must be okay. Her mother picks out a red dress this time. It's a little poofier than previous times, but Sakura doesn't mind.

"Remember to be respectful, Sakura. And be careful with how you speak to Uchiha-sama. You tend to speak your mind quite a bit and it may get you into trouble."

"Yes, daddy."

There's a knock on the door.

"That must be Itachi-san. Remember what I said, Sakura. Be careful how you reply to people. I want to hear only good things when you come back tonight, okay?"

"Yes, momma."

Sakura watches as her parents greet Sasuke's older brother. The boy is dressed in his usual dark clothing, semi-long hair pulled back into a ponytail. It's just a little bit longer than Sakura's and very pretty. She likes the way the sun causes the color to look more grey-blue.

She moves to greet him, returning the gentle smile he sends her way.

"Have fun!"

"Be good!"

And Sakura dutifully takes the offered hand and lets herself be led away from her home for the evening. She looks forward to meeting Sasuke's mother if only for the wonderful things Sasuke has said about her.

A bird cries in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	16. Chapter 16

_Many experiences,_

_An overwhelmed mind._

Dinner at the Uchiha compound is the complete opposite of having dinner at Choji's home. For one, there are no loud bouts of laughter or people singing at the top of their lungs about the "Will of Fire" or people fighting each other over the last slice of strawberry cheesecake. For another, it's color scheme is far duller - gray walls, black roofs, no smiling (or even curious) faces - and the atmosphere is filled with some sort of tension.

Sasuke is his bubbly self when she arrives with his brother; going as far as to grab her by the hand and pull her inside his home while calling out to his mother. Sakura allows this to happen - barely managing to take her sandals off - while calling over her shoulder to thank Itachi for walking her there.

Itachi just waves her off with a tiny smile before walking back outside.

"Is your brother not staying for dinner, Sasuke-chan?"

"Dinner doesn't start for another half hour. He's probably gonna' go talk to our cousin. It's something he's been doing a lot lately. They're both so secretive lately. I'm not sure what's going on." Sasuke shrugs. "If it's serious, Itachi-nii will speak to our father about it."

Sakura grips his hand back tightly. "Okay."

Uchiha Mikoto, in Sakura's humble opinion, is gorgeous. Not necessarily prettier than her own mother, but she's glad to see where Sasuke and Itachi get their looks from - this isn't to say that Uchiha Fugaku is ugly, but she's biased towards people who are openly friendly with her - down to the way they all smile.

"You're so much cuter in person, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto crouches to take her hand. "Have my boys been treating you well?"

"Yes, Mikoto-san."

She smiles; satisfied. "If they don't, let me know right away!"

"Mom!" Sasuke whines. "Itachi-nii and I aren't mean to Sakura. We're really nice. Sakura and I are friends, right? Sakura?!" Sakura nods. "See?! There's nothing to worry about. Itachi-nii isn't mean either. He bought Sakura dango a while ago and he walked her here. That's not mean!"

Sakura shares a secretive smile with Sasuke's mother.

"Of course, Sasuke-chan. I'm glad you and your brother are such nice friends." She turns back to Sakura. "Dinner will be ready in a bit, Sakura-chan. Sasuke can take you to his room if he wants or to the pond. It's a lovely view at this time in the evening."

"I would like to see it," but Sakura directs this towards Sasuke. "If you don't mind, Sasuke-chan?"

"Okay. I know you like that sort of thing." Sasuke, who has kept Sakura's hand in his, tugs her through his home to the backyard. "It's my aniki's favorite place to be." He hands her a set of slippers to put on.

It really is a spectacular sight when they arrive, but Sasuke's brother is nowhere in sight. Sasuke walks her to the edge of the dock where they both take a careful seat - slippers off for this so they don't fall in the water - and look out over the pond with the sun fading in the background. The sky is alight with dark oranges, purples, and blues. She feels envious that all her friend's homes have a pond.

"This is where my dad will teach me our family's fireball jutsu." Sasuke's shoulders slump. "Whenever that is. Itachi-nii learned it at my age."

Sakura senses the steady approach of Sasuke's brother. "Why can't your brother teach you, Sasuke-chan? Assuming that your father is too busy and your brother mastered it, he should be capable of doing it himself."

"That's a great idea, Sakura!"

"Sasuke-chan~!"

It happens when Sakura least expect it - the sudden jerk by Sasuke, the way she's leaning over the pond, and water's movement - but she's falling to the water to quickly. Fear grips her heart as she sends chakra to her feet to keep her above the water. This area is too deep, the water moving too fast. She lands on top of the unsteady water - _Why is it unsteady?_ \- and hopes against hope that she doesn't fall through.

Sakura feels herself shaking.

_Please, don't let me fall in. Please, don't let me fall in. Please, don't -_

"It's okay. I got you."

She clings to the person who lifts her up, small face buried in a strong neck. The voice sounds familiar, but she can't quite place it.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry. I'm really, really sorry!"

When she's placed on the ground, Sasuke has her in his tiny hands. Wide dark eyes brimming with unashamed tears as he checks over her.

"I'm okay, Sasuke-chan. It was an accident."

"It was my fault. I should have been more careful. Shouldn't have startled Sasuke." Sakura turns to face her savior and meets the eyes of a one, Uchiha Shisui, who stares back at her with concern. "Sorry about that, kiddo."

"I'm okay," she repeats. "It was an accident." She looks back at Sasuke. "I promise I'm okay."

Sasuke lets go of her and wipes a hand over his eyes. Sakura watches as Itachi, whom she didn't see at first, step forward and lay a comforting hand on top of Sasuke's head. She appreciates it but frowns a little at the questioning look sent her way.

"Shisui, will you take Sasuke back up. I would like to speak to Sakura-san for a moment."

"Uh, sure. Let's go Sasuke." Shisui's hand takes the place of Itachi's and he starts leading his silent cousin back toward his home.

Sakura averts her gaze to the ground, knowing full well what question Itachi wants to ask, as she pats down her dress. "I can't swim, Itachi-san."

"How did you learn to walk water?" It's a simple question. Not rude at all.

"I practiced on the shallow end of the pond near my home."

He nods. "You will need to learn to swim and soon, Sakura-san."

"Genma-san is going to teach me."

"Good."

Dinner that night was spent between Sakura, Sasuke, Sasuke's brother, Sasuke's mother, and Sasuke's cousin. There's no sign of Uchiha Fugaku, no question or mention of his absence, but the tension she felt when she set foot in the Uchiha compound remains. None of the boys mention her small mishap and neither does she.

Sasuke returns to his smiling self while talking animatedly with his brother, who nods indulgingly, while gesturing between himself and her. Sakura smiles a little. Sasuke's cousin, Shisui, is grinning ear-to-ear, but his gaze consistently returns to her. Concern. Confusion. Twice, she has sent him a look. Twice, he shakes his head at her and smiles some sort of secretive smile.

Overall, it was a pleasant evening.

* * *

The first thing she notices is his hair - _Is it silver? Is it grey?_ \- and not the mask that covers most of his face. She briefly entertains the idea that he doesn't know what a brush is or if he does what her father does and just runs his hands through it when it's wet.

He's just leaning against the tree with a book out. It's not a book Sakura has seen before. It's a pastel green with a large heart printed on the cover. Curious, Sakura approaches him straightforward. Her small feet barely making a sound on the on the dry, sort of crunchy, ground.

They are in an area close to the Academy. There's only one week left before the students are out for the summer and she and her friends have already made plans to meet up during the summer and have fun; on top of their respective training, of course.

"Excuse me," Sakura calls out.

The boy doesn't look up from his book. "Shouldn't you be attending class right now, little girl?"

His tone causes her eye to twitch. "I'm not a student. I only wanted to ask what book you're reading. I've never seen it before and I like reading."

"This is not...appropriate for someone your age, girlie." He flips a page in his book. "You may not be an Academy student, but I doubt your parents would be happy you're roaming around without supervision."

"That's unfortunate." Sakura shrugs. "I like reading." She turns to walk away only to pause when he calls out to her.

"No comment about your parents?"

Sakura looks over her shoulder. "My parents are aware of where I am. I'm on my way to meet my mentor. Have a good day." She walks away but feels the boy's eyes remain on her until she's out of view.

* * *

"We have a few things on the menu today, kiddo. First and foremost, we're going to practice concealing your chakra. This is a necessary skill in case you are, for some ridiculous reason, sent on a mission before joining a genin team. I hope that's not the case, but you must be prepared. The second thing we're going to practice is a few things relating to water and earth-based jutsu. I'm more well-versed in water-based, but I know a few earth-based. It should be a fun experience." He shrugs, grinning. "Or not. After that, more taijutsu. I have spoken to a few people about genjutsu, but no such luck right now, kiddo. I'll keep asking around. The next time we meet, I'm going to teach you how to swim. You're long overdue but we need to stick to our schedule."

"Yes, Genma-san."

"Let's get to work, kid."

* * *

He slips into the bar stool next to Genma later that evening, ordering a club soda as he does. The two remain silent for a while - Genma leisurely sipping his sake and the person next to him staring at his book, no pages flipping - before Genma shifts in his seat, waving down the bartender again.

"What do you want, Hatake? Shouldn't you be off reading trashy literature somewhere secluded?" Genma nods his thanks towards the bartender and takes his drink, sipping casually. "This isn't your scene anyway."

"Tell me about your student."

Genma snorts. "Always so demanding, Hatake. A 'please' would work more in your favor." He doesn't receive a response. "Being rude won't get you the information you seek.

"How long will she be your student?"

No reply. Genma props his head up, blinking smugly down at his drink.

"Will you tell me about her, _please_?" It's almost mocking. "There's something..._off_ about her and I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back."

Genma pushes his empty glass forward and waves away the bartender's questioning gesture. "Here's the most basic bit of information you'll get, Hatake. She beat your Academy final by 5 points and thusly tested beyond the Academy's curriculum. If you want to know more about her, befriend her. She likes making friends."

"I'm too old to be her friend."

"But you're young enough for other things. How would you rank you genjutsu capabilities on a scale of 1-to-10?"

"An 11. Why do you ask?"

Genma waves down the bartender. "Get my companion another club soda. One for me too. Thanks." Turning in his sit, he eyes Hatake. "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Sakura officially meets Hatake Kakashi three days after she informally meets him at the area outside of the Academy. He shows up with Genma, no book, mask still in place and greets her likes he's known her for years. It's overly familiar. Overly friendly. Sakura takes a step back when he gets too close. His aura is an odd mixture of calm, questioning, and wariness.

_He's faking his enthusiasm._

"Hi, Sakura-chan!"

"Kiddo, this is Hatake Kakashi. He's gonna' be your genjutsu teacher. Treat him with...kindness or whatever."

She bows formally. "Please to meet you officially, Kakashi-san."

"Hatake is going to join us every other time we meet up, okay? An hour or two, you'll spend with him working on your genjutsu capabilities; honing them."

Sakura tilts her head. "Thank you, Kakashi-san."

"No problem, no problem."

_Fake enthusiasm is an ugly thing._

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi?"

"Yes, sir."

"This complicates things further. Maintain your distance. It's not time yet. Dismissed."

The creak of a desk chair follows the dismiss. Barely heard footsteps walk toward the only way in and out of the darkened room. The door is opened, footsteps are heard, and the door closes without so much as a sound. The dark room is abandoned for the day.

* * *

The moment she sees Neji at the edge of the clearing, Sakura jumps up and races for him. With him are Hinata and his father, who appeared moments later. There's a sense of calmness surrounding the three Hyuga. Hinata is dressed in what she states to be her favorite kimono - cream in color with a golden design at the bottom - and Neji has returned to his own cream-colored outfit with dark brown pants.

"Thank you." She directs this towards Neji's father. "Thank you very much."

The man nods once. "Two hours." It's all he says before turning on his heel and walking away. No 'goodbye' to his son or niece, but Sakura brushes that aside to practically throw herself at a blushing, stuttering Hinata and wiggling Neji.

"I'm so glad you're both here!" Sakura grabs one hand of each. "Hinata-chan, you'll get to make more friends now. Isn't that great?!"

"I-It is, S-Sakura-chan. Th-Thank you for i-inviting me."

"Let's introduce Hinata-chan to the others, okay?" Neji nods once, no longer trying to escape Sakura's hold. "I really glad all my friends can come together."

"Is that Hinata-chan?!" Ino yells from across the clearing. "Hurry up, Sakura-chan! It's your turn anyway!"

Neji raises an eyebrow at Sakura. "What are you...playing?"

"Kiba-chan and Naruto-chan suggested we play charades. So far, Shika-chan and I have won most of the rounds. I guess we're just good at guessing. Sasuke-chan won a couple and Shino-chan won one. But now you guys are here so maybe you'll win a couple of rounds too." Sakura pauses. "Two hours isn't a long time, but we'll make do."

"N-Nii-san a-asked for the t-time t-to be ext-tended. Double t-the o-original time."

Sakura looks at Neji who averts his gaze to the ground. "One hour isn't fair." It's all he says.

_You're like your father sometimes and then not like him at all._

"Thank you, Neji-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	17. Chapter 17

_Their mistake was harming her friends._

Neither Kakashi nor Genma knows how to react when Sakura seemingly appears unaffected by Kakashi's C-Rank genjutsu. She remains standing where she is, no sign of distress visible, looking up at them with determination, but also confusion.

"Are you going to perform the genjutsu, Kakashi-san?" It's said in a polite manner.

Instead of replying, Kakashi turns to Genma with his single, visible eyebrow raised. "Looks like you have a naturalist as a student. Aren't you lucky?"

"Kiddo, Hatake casts a genjutsu but it didn't affect you." Genma brushes past Kakashi, arms crossed over his chest. "You have natural genjutsu abilities. We'll try something harder." He turns to Kakashi. "B-Rank. If that doesn't work, then A-Rank."

"And scar her in the early years of her childhood?" Kakashi mirrors Genma's position. "Do you really think it's worth that?"

Genma snorts. "You have control of the genjutsu, Hatake. You control what she sees - if anything - and will cancel it if she's affected badly. You ranked yourself an 11, remember?" He addresses a curious, patient Sakura. "We're going to try something stronger, kiddo." She nods once. "Try again, Hatake."

Kakashi forms his hand seals, fast and accurate, and waits. Both he and Genma know this one works when Sakura's eyes - "Kai!"

"To dispell it so quickly," Kakashi mumbles. "I'm almost jealous."

"What did you see, kid?"

That's when Kakashi got a good look at her. Sakura's gaze remains firmly on her feet, hands clench at her sides. There's something off about her that Kakashi can't put his finger on it and he doesn't like it.

"Kiddo?"

Sakura's shaky inhale can be heard from her location. "I would really like to start those swimming lessons again, Genma-san. Please? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, kid. We're going to keep doing that. No worries." Genma sends a glare in Kakashi's direction. "We'll end earlier today so you can meet up with your friends, okay? Classes are done for the summer after tomorrow anyway."

"I'm...sorry," she struggles to respond, shame rolling off her in waves.

"Don't apologize, kiddo. This will takes some time obviously."

After Sakura says her 'goodbyes' to the both of them, Kakashi turns back to a frowning Genma with a raised eyebrow. "She doesn't know how to swim yet? How can she possibly walk on water if she can't swim?"

"Practicing on the shallow end."

Kakashi shakes his head, not knowing what to think or how to feel.

"Look," Genma starts, "we have to push forward with this. Her determination to master genjutsu is too strong. Regardless, she'll want to keep practicing and you have made the commitment to help her."

"I'm not going back on my word," Kakashi replies firmly. "I don't care how little you think of me, but I will help her because she has great potential and..." He shakes his head.

_...she reminds me of someone I used to know._

* * *

Inoichi doesn't know what to think when he, along with Shikaku, are called to the Academy at 2:25 PM. Are any of the kids hurt? Was there a fight among them - he doubts it, but still the possibility is always there - and it escalated? Did someone bother them? Ino mentioned in the past about one girl - Ami? Anya? - giving her trouble in class but there hasn't been much added to that since then.

"I hope this isn't serious," Shikaku sighs. "Yoshino won't be happy if Shikamaru got into a fight."

It's even more shocking to see all clan heads gathered at the Academy entrance. Hyuga Hizashi is standing with his twin, both frowning identically, while Fugaku stands off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest. Shibi and Tsume seem to be stuck in an argument and Choza moves to greet them.

"Do you know why we're here?" Inoichi asks. "Normally, mild disputes are handled by the Academy."

"It must be beyond that if we've _all_ been called here," Choza states. "To think that Choji would get in a fight of some sort or get hurt with the others around...I don't believe it."

"Kiba would defend himself or others if someone tried to harm him or his friends." Tsume glares at Shibi. "Don't knock your son out yet, Shibi. I've seen what he is capable of in his anger."

The group starts entering the Academy when a jounin teacher opens the door and asks them to step inside. "Your children are in the lecture room," he says. "Being separated by a chakra barrier to keep them from attacking each other."

Inoichi's eyes widen when he enters the classroom. His first instinct is to gather up a bruised and angry Ino in his arms and comfort her. His second instinct is to demand to know who would even consider hurting his daughter. He looks at Shikamaru, glaring down at the desk in front of him, and Choji, hands covering his face, and then his eyes land on Sakura and it's like he doesn't know the little girl in front of him.

The anger, the beginnings of _killing intent_, rolling off her is surprising. To think that something bad enough happened that Sakura would be in the condition the way she is. There's a thin cut down the left side of her face and dirt covering half her clothing. The other children are in states of distress and each is separated by a desk or row.

There's a single, thick pale blue chakra wall separating Sakura and her friends from a group of unknown girls. Each of the unknown girls looks like they fought the ground and loss.

"Alright," the jounin teacher says, "we're waiting for a few more parents to show." He turns and politely gestures to the chairs off to the side. "Please, have a seat."

None of the kids look to their parents. None, save for Shikamaru who, upon glancing up briefly, ducks his head back down, frown deepening to an almost ugly twist. Then chaos descends when the civilian parents of the unknown girls arrive. Haruno Kizashi arrives last and Inoichi appreciates his calm, collected presentation as he enters the classroom.

What's not surprising in the least is how, upon glancing at his daughter, his resolve to support - evident in the unimpressed look he sends the other civilian parents - Sakura is clear.

"Thank you for joining us. Let's begin with what I came upon the children."

Everyone remains silent at the jounin teacher recalls the events he saw with his own eyes. Hinata and Ino down on the ground, Sakura beating the unknown girls into the ground, Tenten along with Naruto and Kiba, cheering her on, Neji attempting to soothe an upset, injured Hinata and Shikamaru and Choji doing the same to Ino. Sasuke and Lee were found to be attempting to pull Sakura off the largest of the girls. He intervened.

"And then I escorted all of them here."

"You attacked my daughter?" The woman near the largest of the girls turns to snap at Sakura. "How dare you?!"

"Hey!" Naruto jumps up. "Your crazy daughter messed with us first!"

"Yeah!" Kiba is also on his feet. "They wouldn't leave us alone!"

The jounin teacher slams a fist down on the table. "Enough! Now, Shikamaru. Please explain what happened."

Inoichi feels Shikaku shift in his seat. "Typical day for us. We meet up with Sakura-chan, talk for a while, share some snacks, play a game or two, or go over lessons when we feel like it. Sakura-chan was teaching us to walk up one of the shorter trees when Ami, Kari, Mina, and Toka showed up. Ami, their leader, and the other girls started instigating us and then attacked Ino and Hinata." A spike of anger, there and then gone in a blink, comes from down the row of where he's sitting. "Sakura-chan got angry and you know the rest."

"How are we supposed to take the word of a boy who is clearly biased towards the pink-haired girl?"

The next spike of anger comes from the pink-haired girl, herself. "Shika-chan is not a liar. If you don't believe him, there's a video camera near the training posts. If you are still unconvinced, have Inoichi-san check our memories. Either way, your daughter was in the wrong." The anger rises. "Your daughter and her friends taunted us, called us disgusting names, and attacked us. They should be ashamed of themselves."

"It's not like their skills were particularly good either." Sasuke finally speaks. Shino and Naruto nodded at his statement.

Neji nods. "Foolish of them to take on a group that outnumbered them. They were incredibly lucky to manage a hit on Lady Hinata and Ino-san."

"My skills, my _accomplishments_, are good!" Ami screeches before her mother soothes her.

"Your accomplishments are meaningless because you have no honor." Inoichi closes his eyes at the same time he hears Kizashi reply with a stern, "_Sakura_," but Sakura is undeterred. She's standing now. "You plan to be a shinobi one day and yet you attack your classmates, your future comrades? This would border on treason to the village if you achieved genin or beyond. Your very actions are disgraceful."

"Sakura!" Kizashi snaps. "Sit back down right now."

"I'm sorry, daddy." But she doesn't lower her gaze or look even remotely sorry for her words.

_She speaks the truth. Had they been genin or above and turned on a fellow shinobi, the consequences would be far greater._

"I would like to review the video surveillance."

Ami and her groupies flinch. Inoichi doesn't need to turn his head to the left to know that Fugaku is the one who spoke.

"I agree," Shikaku says. "Then proper punishment can be administered."

* * *

_\- and Sakura turned to the others, a smile evident on her face. "Concentrate chakra at your feet and build it up slowly. Remember, it needs to feel as natural as possible."_

_Naruto fails the first time, Sasuke and Ino right after, Shikamaru gets four feet up before hopping back down. Lee runs straight up the tree and makes it to the top - but that's mostly due to his agility - and Tenten manages around five feet before hopping down. Choji and Hinata get two steady feet before dropping down and Shino and Kiba get to Shikamaru's place before they, too, hope down. Neji makes it to the tree branch Sakura pointed to earlier but he looks very tired._

_"Good job for a first try!" Sakura claps her hands._

_The process is repeated but, this time, Sakura holds Hinata's hand as they walk up together. Hinata only makes it about six feet before her chakra gives out and she's falling...only for Neji to break her fall swiftly. One-by-one, Sakura holds the hand of each of her friends and walks them up the tree as far as they can manage while the other children gather at the bottom to break their falls._

"Admirable teamwork," Tsume comments, eyes fixated on the TV.

_"Well, look at who we have here~" Ami appears at the edge of the clearing. "It's a pigsty."_

_"What do you want, Ami?!" Ino steps in front of the group, hands on her hips. "As you can see, we're busy doing something important."_

_Sakura moves to stand next to Ino, head tilted curiously, but with a clear indication to confront the girl if her hand on her hip pouch is anything to go by. "Can we help you?"_

_"What ugly hair you have," Ami states. "What a shame for your parents."_

_"My hair is nowhere near as ugly as your attitude. Please leave." Sakura grabs Ino's hand, turning away already, and starts pulling her into the group when Ami acts._

_Ino's cry of pain freezes Sakura. She looks down, hand still holding Ino's, and sees her best friend covering her face where one of Ami struck her. Another friend, in a flash of anger, darts for Hinata who is at the edge of the group and strikes her in the face. Neji moves to Hinata's side immediately, thick veins at his temple. Cries - _protests_ \- from the entire group can be heard._

_"There!" Ami cries joyously. "Now, beat it. We want the training - "_

_Sakura tackles Ami to the ground, tiny fists flying at the girls face. Sharp cries attract her friends, but they are no match for the furious little girl. Sakura has them down in moments and then resumes her beatdown on Ami. Ami, who is crying by this time, begs for help. Lee and Sasuke struggle to pull a shaking, terrifyingly angry Sakura off the girl._

_The jounin teacher enters the scene._

Black.

* * *

"You're a little monster," Ami mother cries while bringing a sniffling Ami closer to herself. "Do your own words mean nothing to you."

"I only acted because your daughter struck first." Sakura reply is clam, _concerningly_ calm. Like the darken clouds before a storm. "In defense of my friends."

Kizashi clears his throat. "While my daughter may have gone overboard in her _defense_, we can all clearly see who caused this situation. And -," he continues, cutting off the woman's protest, "-considering that we are all busy people, some more than others," he nods towards the grouped clan leaders, "I think we need to figure out what can be done to prevent something like this from happening again."

"Agreed."

"Summer is right on our doorstep," Kizashi states. "What can be done about this?"

"This is grounds for expelling," the jounin states. "Or, at the very least, suspension of the first two weeks of fall classes. Mandatory volunteering for the first month of summer, both within and out of the Academy. That, of course, is what is placed on top of the punishments of the clan leaders whom Miss Yaima and her friends harmed with their actions."

_Fear is a very powerful emotion_, Inoichi thinks as the group of girls shrink back under his stern look and, combined with Hiashi, it must be terrifying. _To think children can be this cruel for no reason._

"What of her?!" Ami's mother demands while pointing to Sakura. "Do you not see what she did to my daughter?"

"How can you expect us to punish a child whose actions were provoked when her friends were placed in danger?" Inoichi has never heard Fugaku sound so angry. "True, she may have overreacted, but we are all aware of what caused her to act that way."

"Regardless, she is not an Academy student." Hizashi's voice breaks out across the room after Fugaku is done speaking. "You daughter and her friends should not have laid a hand on my niece and my niece's friend."

Hiashi stands up. "You are to not come within 15 feet of my daughter at any given point until she has, at the very least, reached the rank of genin." He turns to the jounin teacher. "Extend their Academy punishments to that of the entire summer recess. Hinata, come along."

"Neji, you as well."

Hinata, with a damp cloth pressed against her cheek, gets up and walks passed Sakura's desk but is stopped when Sakura's hand reaches out to grab her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata-chan." Hinata smiles. Neji, who is too far away, nods at Sakura. "See you tomorrow, Neji-chan." That prompts the other children to say their 'goodbyes.' The Hyugas are gone within a few moments.

"I agree with, Hiashi-san." Inoichi stands up, the other clan leaders do as well. "I hope you can learn from this." He stares at Ami and her friends, all the girls crying or close to tears. "Ino, let's get going." But instead of heading directly for her dad, Ino races down the stairs to Sakura's row and throws herself at her best friend.

"Thank you for defending me, Sakura-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!"

One-by-one, the children are called by their parents.

* * *

"Am I in trouble, daddy?" Fugaku hears this as his wife, who met them outside of the school, frets over their youngest son.

"You did what you did to defend your friends?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Then no. You're not in trouble. But we will work on how you speak to people, Sakura."

"Yes, daddy."

Mikoto comes to stand next to him while Itachi hoists Sasuke on his back. "Sasuke says she went mad for a bit. The lengths someone will go to protect their friends..."

"Are you concerned about his friendship with her?"

"No." Mikoto shakes her head. "On the contrary, I think they have a wonderful friendship."

Fugaku hums but otherwise doesn't reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	18. Chapter 18

_When she's sick,_

_It's a bad day._

Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi are acquaintances. As acquaintances, they've spoken a few times since Itachi was promoted to chunin and Kakashi is well-aware where Itachi will be shifted to next if his skill, dedication, and family name are anything to go by.

So, of course, by all of Fate's choices, they would meet again only to discuss a unique, pink-haired little girl who is quickly gaining the attention of many of Konoha's best and brightest, non-clan wise. Kakashi is aware of the fondness Itachi holds for the friend of his little brother, aware of the sort of protectiveness he holds for someone who isn't his little brother.

Because Kakashi knows. He knows Itachi's blatant favoritism towards his little brother. So, it's shocking to learn that this sort of favoritism is geared towards someone else. Shisui, whom Kakashi has actually been on missions with before and whom he talks to the most out of the Uchiha clan, is Itachi's best friend and their conversations have shifted between his cousins and little Sakura.

But here he is, speaking to Shisui's cousin about a little girl who can do so much for her young age yet has a fear of drowning. He doesn't mean to be cruel about this, but children who wish to be shinobi of their village typically learn to swim by the age of four. Sakura is five. And, while she's in the process of learning, it's a very _slow_ process.

"I admire her persistence for learning, but one would think that a girl with her intelligence...she'd learn to swim first before learning to water walk."

Itachi tilts his head. "I did not learn to swim until I was six. Shisui taught me because my own father did not have the time to do so himself."

Kakashi refrains from commenting on the last part. Because, honestly, what man doesn't have time to teach their child a fundamental skill that could very well save their life one day? "You seem quite fond of her, Itachi. How is it that you've grown attached to someone who you see, _maybe_, three times a week?" He only knows this because of his conversations with Shisui.

Without pausing in his task of sharpening his kunai, Itachi answers easily, "She makes Sasuke happy." Because, of course, it always boils to whether or not Uchiha Sasuke is happy when it comes to Itachi. "Everyone should have a close friend they can turn too."

_Orange goggles. A goofy grin. Sacrifice..._

"She's a natural genjutsu type." Kakashi pulls out his book but doesn't open it. "Just like you."

Itachi does pause this time. "And you know this, how?"

"She is the student of Shiranui Genma. Her ability to dispell genjutsu is impressive. Of course, I've only cast a few B-Rank genjutsu on her, but she's out of them in less than 10 seconds. Maybe you should stop by and see what you can do? You're only twice her age."

"It is a possibility."

_Translation: Not likely to happen for some time_, Kakashi thinks. _Not likely to happen for weeks or even months_.

"Whenever you're free. Let me know. We'll see if having you around at some point will benefit her or not."

Itachi nods once, returning to his task.

* * *

"Try and maintain that position," Genma says, eyes focusing on the sign Sakura keeps formed and close to her chest. There's a water-based dragon, three times her height, standing right behind her. He watches as it wavers every so often, the clear sign of strain on Sakura's face. "You're doing good, kiddo. Hold it for one full minute and then you can release the seal."

"Yes, Genma-san."

He feels some pity for the little girl. She's clearly coming down with some sort of illness, having shown up with clouded eyes and being just a bit slower than her normal pace for walking. They do not spar because Genma simply refused but he does teach her how to perform a few water-based jutsu like he promised a while back.

" - 56, 57, 58, 59, 60. Alright, let it go." He shoots for her when she starts crumbling to the ground the moment she releases the sign and the water falls back to the pond. The moment the palm of his hand touches her forehead, he curses. "I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into this, kiddo. _Good lord_. Your parents are going to pitch a fit." He picks her up carefully and moves for her backpack; all of this done with the intention to take her home.

"I'm sorry, Genma-san." Sniffle. A small cough. "I just don't want to waste your time."

"Do you remember our first meeting? What did I say?"

"'Excessive pride leads to failure.' I'm sorry for being a failure."

He shakes his head, more at the statement that follows than her quoting him. "You're not a failure, kiddo. On the contrary, you amazing. I just don't want you to push yourself if you're not feeling 10-out-of-10. Do you understand? We can make up for lost time."

"I'm sorry, Genma-san."

"Kid, you really need to stop apologizing to me. Just do better next time, okay? We have the entire summer. Beyond that really. As long as you need me, I'll be there."

"Genma-san is kind."  
  


* * *

It really is hard for Inoichi to say "no" to his daughter. For many reasons. One, she's his _only_ child, his _only_ daughter. Two, she has the "pout" face down to a T and it's highly effective. Three, she's been in good standing for quite some time despite the little mishap at the Academy.

"She must be sick, daddy!" Ino is ringing her dirty paint cloth between her hands. "Sakura-chan never shows up late unless it's for a good reason, but she didn't show up at all today. No one knows where she is! She must be sick. That must be the only reason she didn't show up today."

_There are other possible reasons_, Inoichi wants to say. _Plenty of them, in fact._

"Is this your way of asking if we can go visit her at her home? Because - "

"Honey!" Yamanaka Shiana steps into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sweetie, but Shikaku, Choza, and the boys are here. Something about going to see Sakura-chan?"

Ino drops her paint cloth and darts out of the room, Inoichi right behind her - "Thank you for letting me know, honey." - and they come upon a tired Shikaku, equally tired Shikamaru, grinning Choza, and reserved Choiji who is holding a large bag. He greets his friends like normal before silently observing Ino and the boys.

"Soup for Sakura-chan?" Ino asks. "That's a good idea, Choji-chan!"

Choji blushes. "It's my momma's specialty."

Ino pivots on her feet. "Daddy!" Her whines bring forth chuckles from the surrounding adults. "Please, daddy?!"

"Alright, alright. Go get your jacket." As Ino races to her room, her mother calling out to her not to run, Inoichi turns back to his friends who helplessly shrug at him.

"Shikamaru wouldn't stop pestering since he got home."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

"It was Choji's idea to have the soup made. Apparently, one missed day automatically means someone is sick."

Choji just smiles a little.

"Let's go, let's go!" Ino comes barreling into the room, jacket haphazardly thrown on, a colored picture in her hand. "It's not that late so she might still be awake!"

The three kids are the first to leave, their fathers right behind them.

* * *

Inoichi almost laughs at the sight of Sakura's friends all heading to the same place. Sasuke, while being escorted by his brother and cousin, is carrying a bag of juice bottles. The expensive kind that Inoichi doesn't even buy for Ino. Kiba is walking next to his mother, a bag of cookies in his hands. Shino is walking silently next to him. No animal companion in sight. The very sight of it is surprising.

It's shocking, though he doesn't show it, to see Hyuga Hizashi escorting his son and niece to the Haruno residence as well. Hinata is tightly clutching Neji's hand while her free hand is gripping a wrapped package close to her chest. Naruto is walking next to Sasuke, a red teddy bear in his arms. Clearly a gift and a cute one at that.

Two other kids, two he doesn't recognize, are walking near Neji. A boy in an almost all green outfit, carrying a card, and a girl with her hair done up in buns, carrying a folded blanket. Inoichi knows they all make quite the sight, walking through the civilian district.

He keeps his laughter in when eyes follow them all the way to Sakura's home.

* * *

"Come in, come in!" Haruno Mebuki opens the door to the group. "Sakura is resting in her room, but she's not asleep. She's been dozing on and off again for a couple of hours and would probably enjoy the company. Her room is upstairs, at the end of the hall, on the right side. All I ask is that you not be too loud. Sakura's dad is also feeling under the weather."

A round of "yes, ma'am" come from the children, sandals already off and neatly placed by the door, and they silently head for the stairs one-by-one, single file. Choji remains behind, briefly, to hand her the large bag carrying the soup container.

"She'll love it," she tells the boy kindly. "I'll bring her some in just a bit." Choji smiles, gives her his thanks, and heads after his friends. "Where are my manners?!" She gasps. "Would any of you like a cup of tea? I just brewed some."

"That sounds wonderful." Tsume comes forward. "I'm Kiba's mother, Inuzuka Tsume."

"Pleasure to meet you, Tsume-san. I'm Mebuki." She laughs. "Obviously, I''m Sakura's mother." This leads to the other adults - and teens, in the case of Shisui - to introduce themselves.

"You have so many books," Shisui blurts out. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see walls filled to the brim with them."

Mebuki laughs while allowing them to sit across her living room and heading to the kitchen - a combined kitchen and living room - to place teacups on a tray to be served. "Every book you see, save for maybe five of them, belong to Sakura. Her room isn't any better. The guest room is just as bad. There are some shelves in my husband's and I'd room because we were running out of space." She pours tea into each cup, pausing to laugh every once and a while. "Our home has been turned into her personal library."

"Reading is an excellent way to improve one's knowledge and skill."

"Yes, yes. Sakura's dedication to putting what she reads to use is apparent. I'm just happy that's not her sole focus anymore. Meaning," she sees the looks on their faces, "I'm glad she has friends too keep her from burying herself too much in her books." Mebuki hands a filled teacup to each person, the tray now resting on the coffee table. "Sakura may, or may not have, expressed her difficulties with making friends."

"She has," Inoichi responds. "Relating the way they perceive her."

"Sakura, I suppose, views things differently. Analytically, is how my husband would describe it. The way she speaks sometimes causes the kids to not want to be around her. But I have your children, and younger brother," she nods towards Itachi, "to be thankful for. They accept her regardless of how she speaks or acts."

"She's a bright girl." It's shocking to hear Hyuga Hizashi speak with a tone that _isn't_ stern _or_ blank. "Her influence has led to much-needed change among my family. I am grateful."

"As am I," Itachi speaks. "I value my brother's happiness above all else and Sakura, befriending him as she did, has been a welcome addition."

Mebuki gets up and starts perparing a soup bowl for her daughter. "I think it can be agreed that the bond between the children is strong."

* * *

While the adults speak to each other, the children are spread out on Sakura's bed or around it. The blanket Tenten brought is wrapped securely around Sakura's tiny form, an opened juice bottle is sitting on her bedside table, the teddy bear Naruto brought her is being clutched to her chest, and the picture Ino gave her is resting next to the bottle of juice.

Hinata's gift, a warm set of expensive pajamas, is draped carefully over the small chair at the work table near the door to her bedroom, ready to be worn before bedtime, Lee's card is standing up near her lamplight on her bedside table and the cookies Kiba brought are being shared among them.

"You have so many books," Ino says. She currently sitting across from Sakura, resting against the wooden posts. Naruto has claimed the seat right next to Sakura before anyone else could. "And you read them all?"

Sakura lifts her shirt and coughs under it. "Yes, Ino-chan."

"Sakura-chan has been teaching me how to read," Naruto says brightly. "I can read a few books on my own. It's easier to order ramen now." Sakura returns Naruto's smile, although much smaller.

"W-We were worried a-about you, Sakura-chan." Hinata is sitting next to Ino, Neji right next to her. "You w-weren't all that well t-this morning when you were over."

It's a testimony to the improving relationship between her and her father, as well as being Sakura's friend, that Hinata's confidence, speaking and non-speaking wise, has improved. Her stutter is nowhere near as bad as it was a while back. She smiles more. Speaks up more. It's a wonderful improvement to her character.

"I overworked myself with Genma-san despite not feeling well. I couldn't finish today's training session. I'm sorry for worrying all of you - "

There's a knock on the door. "Sakura? Are you hungry?"

Sakura coughs. "Y-Yes, momma."

"How are all of you? I hope none of you get sick from being too close to Sakura." Naruto takes the teddy bear he brought her from her lap so her mother can place a tray with soup over it. She then grabs the juice bottle and places it next to the bowl. "You haven't eaten much today, sweetie. Try to eat this for now and you can take a bath later." She smiles at all the kids. "Thank you for coming to see Sakura. She missed all of you."

"We missed her too," Kiba replies. "It's not the same without Sakura."

The other's nod.

"Missing link," Sasuke throws in. "'Sides, Sakura was teaching us how to build our chakra reserves. Can't learn without a teacher."

"Sakura-chan learned from a book!"

"Boys," Mebuki's tone keeps a fight from breaking out between Sasuke and Naruto. "Let's not argue right now."

"Sorry," they reply in unison, both flushing with embarrassment.

Sakura picks up her spoon. "It smells really good."

"Choji-chan brought it," her mother states, smiling at the blushing boy.

"Thank you, Choji-chan. I really appreciate it." She reaches forward to squeeze his hand.

He squeezes back. "We just want you to get better soon, Sakura-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	19. Chapter 19

_She looks at him and thinks,_

_There's something more to this._

When asked, Itachi replies with the same answer.

_"Do you think Sakura is a hopeful case?"_

_"Yes._

It will always be "yes" when it comes to Sakura, but he would like to say that about every young child who wishes to become a shinobi, who dreams of helping their village. Not all replies - not from him, at least - to the same question are paved with good intentions. Hearing a group of jounin talk about giving Sakura field training outside of Konoha is unnerving to hear.

Itachi doesn't agree with putting her out there. Not yet, at least.

While he does believe that Sakura is exceptionally skilled, she still has a tender soul. She's far too kind. She's far too _good_. Her thoughts, her dreams, are not plagued with nightmares of war or violence. Not like his. She sees everything through hopeful, rose-colored glasses. It doesn't benefit her in the slightest. Her innocence is intact and, frankly, he'd rather be damned to eternal hell then let Sakura experience something so young.

She doesn't need to be like him.

And this fierce protectiveness is something he is still getting used to. What is it about this little girl that compels him to feel that same way about her as he does his little brother? She's unique. She's engaging. She determined. She cares about Sasuke. She helps Sasuke. She makes Sasuke smile. She keeps Sasuke focused.

So, maybe the answer to the question is far more simple than he thought.

"You've been distracted lately, Itachi-chan." He feels his mother press a cool palm against his forehead. "I'm worried. Are you coming down sick?"

He pulls away from her and takes the basket of clothing pressed against her hip. "I'm fine, mother. I just have a lot on my mind lately. I'll try and be more attentive."

Of all the people Itachi knows, he believes his mother to be the kindest. Her smile, one he sees mirrored on Sasuke's face more recently, can chase away even the worse of nightmares. In many cases, he confines in her more than his father. How can he not? Uchiha Mikoto holds little bias in the good and bad of the clan. She has made it very apparent where she stands with clan politics - her sons must be happy - and she willingly butts heads with the elders to make sure this happens.

"You're such a darling boy." She hugs herself, smiling softly. "If you put those away for me, I'll make strawberry cheesecake as a reward."

"I'll do it regardless, mother."

Mikoto pokes his forehead. "Of course, honey. Thank you." She leans down and kisses his forehead. "I'm still making cheesecake, though. I think it will be a good dessert for tonight."

He smiles indulgingly. "Of course, mother."

* * *

With the summer comes the unbearable summer heat. It's so unbearable that Genma takes her to a dojo on the far side of Konoha, located near the clan district. Even then, it's barely manageable. There is no air condition in the dojo. The heat almost seems trapped in the room despite the large, opened window.

Still, it beats being under the sun directly.

"Taijutsu really sucked today, didn't, kiddo?" Sakura's pink hair, long enough to be pulled up into a relatively high ponytail, looks shiny in the natural light provided by the opened window. She's dressed in lighter clothes - red shirt with black shorts - and looks ready to collapse. "We're going to spend the next five minutes cooling down. Since we're not outside, I expect you to walk the edge of this dojo twice while drinking your water. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Genma-san."

"Today is more of a free day, kiddo. I didn't have anything specifically planned because we've, more or less, completed everything I've listed since our beginning _except_ for swimming. We'll keep working on that." Sakura nods as she passes him. "You're working with Hatake on genjutsu, your ninjutsu is improving, and you're pretty tiptop with taijutsu. What do you want to focus on for the rest of the day and the days beyond?"

"What Genma-san deems appropriate."

He actually laughs. "I'm giving you the chance to choose, kid. To pick things you solely want to focus on."

"I have a tanto that I haven't used more than twice."

"With your size, kiddo, a tanto is practically a regular sword." His lips twitch at her frown. "But yes, we can work with that. Anything else?"

"My other chakra affinity was earth. I would like to practice earth-based jutsu, Genma-san."

Genma nods. "Doable, doable. What else?"

"Advanced jutsu. B-Rank and above."

"Feeling cocky, kiddo?" Sakura looks down; ashamed. "Didn't mean to upset you, kid. We'll be hitting those advanced techniques at some point; when I think you're ready to face them. We'll continue building your chakra reserves first. They're good now. Great, even. But there's no point in exhausting yourself too early in the game."

"Yes, Genma-san."

* * *

One day, a few weeks into summer, Sakura looks at Naruto. She really, really looks at and - _Huh, Naruto-chan looks a lot like our Fourth Hokage._ \- then her mind carries with that thought. As far as the public knows, Lord Fourth and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, sacrificed themselves in order to protect the village from the Kyuubi attack.

Sakura has seen the symbol on Naruto's belly when her mother helped him change into clean clothes the first time he slept over. The books in the library were limited on anything pertaining to sealing, but she knows half the symbols used to make up the seal. His last name is "Uzumaki" and Lord Fourth married Uzumaki Kushina and Naruto looks like the Four Hokage.

Naruto happily munches on a seedless watermelon along with the rest of their friends.

In her mind, it makes perfect sense. How was the Kyuubi defeated? Obviously, the tailed beast was sealed away. No one really knows beyond that. Naruto has three whisker marks on each cheek. When he's really angry, his eyes flash red. _His last name is "Uzumaki" and Lord Fourth married Uzumaki Kushina and Naruto looks like the Four Hokage._

Naruto had to be Lord Fourth's son. Or, at the very least, be related to him.

But Naruto doesn't know anything about his parentage. Do the adults know? Sakura frowns. If so, do they simply not care? Do they even allow themselves to care? She looks back at Naruto, sees him throw his head back while laughing at something Kiba just said, and feels angry. It took her an embarrassingly long time to realize this, but the adults should have known.

Sakura glances at the table where Ino's and Shikamaru's dads are and feels her anger increase. How could they not have known by now? Then she frowns. What if, by some chance, Naruto isn't related to the Fourth Hokage. What if she makes a big deal out of nothing?

No.

Her gut tells her she is right.

* * *

"Don't look now, but Sakura is glaring at you." Shikaku carefully slices up another watermelon. "I don't know what you did, but you better fix it soon. Ino would be most displeased if she found out Sakura is mad at you about something and you didn't try to fix it."

Inoichi rolls his eyes. "She _was_ glaring at both of us but now she seems confused. Perhaps, she misplaced her anger - "

"Fine. She's glaring at _both_ us again."

It's true. The moment Inoichi's eyes connect with Sakura's angry green, he feels like he committed the worst of crimes. Her hard stare bores deep into his eyes, unimpressed and angry and betrayed. He doesn't know how to respond to that, doesn't know what to do to make it better.

"Should I call her over and ask whats wrong? She's not eating anymore and I haven't seen her drink her water in a while. I don't need her fainting from dehydration."

The kids are surrounding the pond in the backyard, their bare feet dipped in the cool water. He sees Ino laugh along with the boys, Tenten shoves a smirking Neji, and Sasuke gets into another silly fight with Naruto. Despite what's happening around her, Sakura keeps her gaze on him and Shikaku.

"Sakura-chan? Can you come here for a moment?" Inoichi sees Shikaku wave his hand out of the corner of his eye. "She'll be just a moment, kids."

Sakura stands, cautious - _And isn't that heartbreaking?_ \- as she makes her way towards them.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Inoichi asks. "You seem very upset."

"Is Naruto-chan the son of Lord Fourth?" It's blunt. Straightforward. Bordering on rude.

It's not a question either man expects.

"What," Shikaku blinks slowly, "brings you to that conclusion, Sakura-chan?"

"Lord Fourth married Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's surname is Uzumaki, and he looks like a mini version of our deceased Hokage. Naruto knows nothing of his heritage and I recognize some of the symbols on his stomach." She leans forward, speaking quietly. "Please, don't play me for a fool."

Shikaku and Inoichi share a look. "Lord Fourth didn't have a child, Sakura-chan."

"Not one that you know of." She replies instantly. "Naruto-chan looks exactly like him. A DNA test should be performed to determine his lineage, Shikaku-san. Even if he isn't related to Lord Fourth - which I strongly believe he is - then at least he can receive some sort of closure about his past."

"Only Naruto's guardian can see to any DNA test being done."

"Who is Naruto-chan's guardian?"

"Lord Third."

Completely at ease now, Sakura nods once. "Then I will speak to Lord Third."

Inoichi feels his lips twitch. "You're so determined to figure this out."

"If the village knows who his father is, then maybe they will feel bad enough to leave an innocent child alone? I don't know. I don't know how the minds of cruel adults work. Not even my books informed me of that."

It almost feels like a jab at them directly, but Inoichi tries not to think too much into it.

"If that is what you feel you need to do, then do it." Shikaku hands her a plate of perfectly sliced watermelon pieces. "Maybe some good will come out of it."

There's still something obviously wrong when Sakura hesitates to walk away.

"Sakura-chan?"

"In your opinion, if Naruto-chan happens to be the son of Lord Fourth, what would happen?"

"All families of the current and former Hokages are protected under the law. If there are no living family members to care for - in this case - a child, it is the duty of the current Hokage to find a proper guardian until the child is of age - between 10 and 13 - to live on their own."

Sakura nods. "Thank you for not lying to me." She takes the plate of watermelon and returns to her friends, smile and eased body language a perfect lie.

"If Minato-san and Kushina-san really had a son, then our village is a disgrace for treating their son poorly."

"Sakura is aware of the seal, Shikaku. This has become a much deeper issue. This is considered a breach of security."

Shikaku sighs. "This is troublesome, but I seriously doubt she'll go around talking to people about it."

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen is old; both in body and soul. But, with recent events, he feels as though his death is approaching; lurking in the shadows waiting to strike.

For one, Naruto seems to be in a better mood. This isn't a bad thing. It's wonderful, in fact. But the increase of hostile villagers is deeply concerning. There have been four more incidents and they relate to his connection with a pink-haired little girl. For another, this pink-haired little girl has been the center of talk among Konoha's politicians and the shinobi forces.

_"She's the student of Shiranui!"_

_" - perform the shadow clone jutsu. 10!"_

_"I heard she's self-taught."_

It's all he's hearing lately. And, while having a genius emerge from the civilian district is rare, it's quickly growing to become an issue. There is already talk of bringing this child in, of putting her through the up and coming chunin exams, of raising her in rank.

_"She scored higher than Uchiha and Hatake!"_

But Kakashi has been vocal about not putting her through it - "She's not ready to become another extra for the sake of the village." - and Itachi has equally dismissed the idea - "She has not gone through the hardships of war." - and, finally, Genma flat out refused to sponsor her for the exam. As her chosen mentor, he doesn't have a say if the Board of Clans decides to sponsor her, but it must be a majority vote. He seriously doubts that more than two of the clans - the Uchiha and Hyuga - would likely sponsor her anytime soon.

So when the talk of the village walks into his office, obviously annoyed, he doesn't know how to react.

* * *

"Did you see the Hokage last night?" Tsume walks into the room the clan leaders have gathered to hold their meeting. "The old man was smoking heavily and he seemed worried." When the Ino-Shika-Cho group share a look, she raises an eyebrow. "What do you know?"

A well-known fact among the group; Inuzuka Kiba really likes to gossip.

"Was it ever confirmed that Minato-san had a child?" Shikaku asks. "At any given point in the last five years?"

"No," Hiashi answers. "There have been a few unconfirmed rumors."

Inoichi rubs his temples, sighing as he does. "Sakura is of the belief that Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Minato-san and Kushina-san."

Silence claims the room, but only for a few moments.

"The kid _does_ bear a close resemblance to Minato-san," Tsume states slowly. "Same hair, same eyes."

"Are we expected to believe that our Fourth Hokage willingly sealed the Kyuubi within his own child if the thought of him having an offspring bares truth?" Fugaku crosses his arms over his chest. "That seems unlikely."

"Only the current Hokage knows for sure because he was the last one with Minato-san and Kushina-san," Shikaku replies. "Rumor has it that Kushina-san was still alive when found."

Tsume shifts in her seat. "He was unavailable for nearly three hours. The talk couldn't have solely focused on whether or not Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Lord Fourth. I wonder what else was said." She points to Inoichi. "She spends the most time at your place. Find out!"

Inoichi rolls his eyes. "Everyone is entitled to their private conversations, Tsume."

"But the curiosity is still present," Shibi responds immediately.

He doesn't reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	20. Chapter 20

_When happiness is found,_

_Darkness lurks around the corner._

_"Did Lord Fourth have a son?" Sakura is not surprised by the brief widening of the village's current Hokage's eyes. "I ask this because I am friends with Naruto-chan and he looks far too much like our former Hokage."_

_"The situation surrounding Naruto is a complicated one, Sakura."_

_She's unimpressed by the vague reply. "Sir, please, don't play me for some fool. I am well aware that Lord Fourth sealed the Kyuubi within Naruto-chan. I recognized some of the symbols on his abdomen when he spent the night at my home." Lord Third laces his hands together, face grim, but Sakura continues speaking. "While the library's information of clans is scarce, it does provide bits and pieces of information that can be collected to form a picture if one is looking hard enough. The Uzumaki clan is known for their unique abilities - and knowledge - of sealing. So much so that they once had an entire village to themselves. Lord Fourth married Uzumaki Kushina. Knowledge of the Uzumaki's sealing abilities would have been passed on to him by his wife."_

_"You're looking too deep into this, Sakura. This isn't something that should be pieced together so easily."_

_"Am I?" Followed by, "It is?" She doesn't care if she's being rude now. "Naruto-chan is treated like dirt by this entire village. How would Lord Fourth and his wife feel if they, by some chance of fate, learn of the mistreatment directed at their son? To know that their sacrifice - Naruto-chan's sacrifice - only leads to hurt and loneliness of their only child?"_

_"You are quite the child, Sakura. But what if I were to tell you that you are wrong?"_

_"If you're going to lie to me, then we have nothing more to discuss, Hokage-sama. I may be a child, but I'm far smarter than I appear. If you think that I, in some way, plan to use my knowledge of Naruto-chan's situation against him, then you're wrong. I care too much about him."_

_"You've only known him for a couple of months, Sakura."_

_She remains unimpressed, but it now bordering on anger. "Is that supposed to deter me, Hokage-sama? Some friendships become closer than others depending on the persons involved." Sakura narrows her eyes. "I do not wish for any more harm to come to him. I'll defend Naruto-chan with every ounce of my being if I must."_

* * *

To say he is surprised by the question that slips from his daughter's lips is a joke. Haruno Kizashi knows to expect Sakura to say something that should surprise him more often, but with all her questions and comments over the years, he's beyond such a reaction. Still, it's a rather wild question to ask.

"Repeat that one more time, Sakura?"

She blinks, somewhat reserved. "Can we adopt Naruto-chan?" Her voice is soft; _unsure_. Maybe even a little afraid.

"What has led to this question?" He's not going to outright deny his daughter. Sakura always has some logical reasoning to her questions, even if he and his wife disagree with them. They always hear her out regardless of the situation, time, or place. "This isn't a question I'd expect from you. Not any time soon, at least."

"Naruto-chan doesn't have any family. He lives alone in an apartment far too big for him. The villagers treat him horribly, daddy. They hurt him and spit at him and call him 'demon' and try to steal his money. He needs someone to rely on. I'm his friend, but I can be more than that. We can be more than that." She pauses before applying the killing blow, though she is unaware. "I've always wanted a brother."

Kizashi closes his eyes briefly. He and his wife have been trying for another child for a few years now but to no success. Sakura, obviously, doesn't know this. If so, he doesn't believe her to insensitive to their efforts. And really, Naruto is a swell kid. He's polite and funny and he laughs at all his jokes. He helps out in the kitchen he's over and he's kind. The thought is pleasant enough...

"I will...discuss it with your mother, but I'm not making any promises. Don't mention this to Naruto either, okay?"

_There's also the fact that, if Mebuki is on board, we'll have to petition the Hokage for custody_ \- Sakura's thin arms wrap around his waist.

"Thank you, daddy."

He covers his face and sighs. "I need to speak to your mother, Sakura. Go get ready for bed." The moment she's upstairs and out of sight, the door to their home opens and in walks his lovely wife.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day?" He greets her followed by a kiss on her temple.

"Summer sessions are in full swing, but it's only for the rest of the month. I'm a little tired, but not terribly so. Can you heat up the leftovers for me while I go change into something else?"

"I would recommend your red nightgown, dear."

Mebuki pauses, brow furling in concern. "You only tell me to put that on if something's wrong." Her eyes widen. "Is Sakura okay?"

He waves her towards the stairs. "She's fine, but she asked the most interesting question and we need to talk about it. Change first."

"If you say so, sweetheart."

* * *

Mebuki sits curled up against her husband, head pillowed in his neck, overwhelmed by the thoughts and emotions surrounding Sakura's question. Their daughter has a good heart, a _pure_ heart. She's sweet and generous, willing to help and takes constructive criticism like a pro.

But her question leaves a bitter taste in Mebuki's mouth.

"She doesn't know, sweetie." Her husband's hand runs up and down her arm. "She didn't mean to cause harm. We never spoke to her about it."

She thinks about darling little Naruto with flour on his face and chocolate frosting smeared on his clothes, of how Sakura lays curled around him in a protective manner after subduing one of his more violent nightmares, of how Naruto's ability to read has greatly improved with Sakura's willingness to teach and thinks really hard about what taking the little boy in would mean.

"We'll be ostracized by the village. We both might even lose our jobs over this. The other civilians are not as kind or understanding."

"I've been looking at a few different jobs myself," he replies easily. "Maybe getting involved with our forces. We have enough money to live comfortably for a couple of years. That should be plenty of time for things to settle and new jobs to be obtained if need be."

Mebuki thinks of Naruto's cheerful greeting every time he comes over, of his determination to improve both his academics and fighting abilities. And then she thinks of Sakura bringing home Naruto the first time. The hesitation, the fear that they will hurt him. The envy that grips his heart.

_He really is an innocent boy with unfortunate bad luck. Maybe we can turn his luck around?_

"I guess we'll have to speak to the Hokage about this," she finally answers.

"Sakura will be excited."

Mebuki presses her lips against his neck. "I think this will be good for all of us."

* * *

When the rumors start flying, Shikaku tries his best to ignore them. Gossip is one of the few things that keep their forces grounded after tough missions or loss of comrades. In many cases, the rumors settle after a couple of days - barely extending to a week - and then new gossip starts.

Unfortunately - being friends with Inuzuka Tsume, that is - he can't escape those rumors no matter how hard he tries. The woman lives for the gossip, loves causing drama, but still; he'd give his life for her. Her to gossip, however, he doesn't want to fuel. That's something Inoichi usually handles.

Like a pro.

So when Tsume shows up at his office, lips pulled back to show off a toothy grin, he knows a headache is about to start. She struts through the door, flips a chair around, and straddles it. Her K-9 companion merely stops next to her and looks at him with tired eyes. Shikaku has never felt more one with the dog before.

"Little Miss Sakura has caused quite the ruckus lately," she begins, eyes flashing with amusement. "Beyond what is normal, that is. Did you hear about what she convinced her parents to do?"

Shikaku rubs his temples. "No, but you're going to tell me anyway."

Her bark-like laughter quickly follows. "Uzumaki Naruto has officially become Haruno Naruto about," she pauses to glance at the clock off to the side on the wall, "40 minutes ago. Or, he'll become a Haruno is he decides to give up his current surname."

He pauses, eyes narrowing at her. "Really?"

"Really, really. It's the talk of the Hokage Tower. Though," she does frown a little, "not everyone seems happy about it. The Elders have been most vocal in their displeasure but the Haruno's have a strong backbone. No wonder Sakura's so straightforward."

"The Hokage agreed to it so anyone else's opinion is irrelevant." When she seems to hesitate is speaking more, he sighs. "Troublesome woman. Get it out already."

Tsume scowls at him but relents nonetheless. "It's true."

Shikaku doesn't need her to clarify that statement.

* * *

Sakura's parents forbid her from telling Naruto until they were both present but they didn't forbid her from telling the rest of her friends, namely Ino and Sasuke. Ino's giggles carry throughout the Yamanaka property. It's only her, Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke today. The others had family matters to attend to and were unable to drop by for more than a few minutes. Sasuke's grinning face sets him and Naruto into an argument, but throughout it all, he doesn't mention the adoption once.

"You guys are actin' weird," Naruto says, eyes full of suspicion. "What's goin' on?!"

Ino's giggling grows louder. "Nothing, Naruto! Nothing at all~"

While she dearly loves Ino, Sakura recognizes that subtly is not her best friend's greatest quality. They will need to work on that. "It's alright, Naruto-chan. Everything is alright. Ino-chan and Sasuke-chan are just being silly."

A unison "Hey!" follows after but Sakura merely smiles at her friends.

"Sakura-chan? Your parents are here!" Ino's mother calls from the door leading into the home. "Wash up, kids. Wouldn't want any of you going home with dirt on your face."

The kids obey immediately, filing into the home while laughing all the way. Sakura's parents are standing by the door, but Sakura leads Naruto the bathroom where they can wash their hands and their face before greeting _their_ parents. Naruto is in for the greatest of surprises.

"Did you have a nice time, sweetie?" Her father asks while running a hand through her hair. Then he turns to Naruto, smiling kindly. "We're going to walk you home so we can pack an overnight bag for you and then we'll move the rest of your stuff into your room tomorrow afternoon, sound good?"

Naruto's frown is endearing. "Why?"

Sakura's mother chuckles while elbowing her husband playfully. "Give him the certificate, honey." And they all watch as Naruto takes the fancy, gold-trimmed cardstock and starts reading out loud:

**Certificate of Adoption**

This is to certify that Uzumaki Naruto

Is officially adopted by Haruno Kizashi & Haruno Mebuki

May 27th, XXXX

When Naruto bows his head, Sakura steps forward. Concern? Worry? Fear? Anything of this could describe her current feeling. Had she convinced her parents to overstep their boundaries? When a shaky sob escapes Naruto's mouth, she shoots forward and hugs him. His tiny arms wrap around her and he starts crying openly.

"I have a family now!" His tears - _tears of happiness_ \- dampen the collar of Sakura's shirt. "T-Thank you so much. I p-promise to be a good son a-and brother."

A family group hug is quickly joined by a happily crying Ino and soft smiling Sasuke. It lasts long enough until Sakura starts wiggling from being held too long. After bidding Ino and Sasuke a good evening, waving 'goodbye' to Ino's mother, the family of four walks towards Naruto's apartment while holding hands.

_Let them stare_, Sakura thinks as villagers openly stare is shock and disgust at the group. _If they do anything to harm my family, I won't hesitate to defend them_. She squeezes Naruto's hand reassuringly.

* * *

He glares at the copy of the adoption certificate, willing the cardstock to catch fire and burn to ash to satisfy his growing anger. The more Haruno Sakura gets involved with the clans, the greater the chance he is risking running his private operation. The little nuisance is going to ruin everything he is striving for.

Uchiha Itachi is starting to back away from his meetings, preferring to work on his teamwork with his cousin more than anything else. Which brings Uchiha Shisui to play next, only Uchiha Shisui has become much more stubborn as of late, more cautious. His plans will be ruined because of that little girl!

On top of that, Hiruzen has been paying closer than necessary attention to him.

"Sir, this is today's report of the target."

He snatches the thin, stabled packet from the offering hand and skims through it, rage bubbling deep in his chest at the clear increase of abilities - too fast, too alarming - and then he's calm. Like the gathering of rain clouds before a terrifying storm. She is still useful on her own.

"You will collect her two mornings from today. No witnesses. Dismissed."

* * *

Sakura sneezes.

"You're not coming down sick again, are you?" Mebuki leans forward over the dinner table and presses her palm to Sakura's forehead. "You feel normal, but let's not risk it. I want you to change into a warmer set of pajamas before bed, okay?"

"Yes, momma."

A sense of looming darkness feels her with anxiety, but Sakura smiles nonetheless as she squeezes Naruto's hand back under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	21. Chapter 21

_Her faith wavers under the dark sky._

"You've been awfully quiet today, kiddo." When Sakura doesn't respond, Genma frowns. She has been out of sorts since the start of their meetup and it's distracting her, therefore causing her performance to drop a bit. Not much, but it's noticeable. "Kid? Kid!" He doesn't like raising his voice.

Sakura's head snaps in his direction, but she doesn't reply. It's as if she's seeing through him, not knowing how to respond or if she's even mentally present. It's been like this off and on through training. Genma, unsure of what's causing her to act like this, walks over and plops his hand down on her head.

She startles horribly; jerking back as if he struck her across the face.

"Kid?" He takes a few steps back, giving her space she clearly needs. "Kid, let's take a breather."

She blinks rapidly. "Genma-san?" Sakura looks around, confused. "Where am I?"

"We're at Ground 12, kiddo. Have been for the last two hours. Hatake will be here in a bit."

Slowly, like sand trickling out of someone's palm, her eyes focus and she becomes aware of herself and her surroundings. "Oh," she responds. "I'm sorry, Genma-san. I don't know what happened to me. I," Sakura frowns, "feel anxious. Like something is coming and I'm not prepared for it. Maybe I'm being paranoid." She shrugs but the uncomfortable expression remains.

Genma frowns. "What was the first thing I told you during our fifth meeting? I know you remember."

"When in doubt, trust your gut." Sakura looks up at him, eyes clear but lips still twisted into a frown. "What am I supposed to do, Genma-san? Something's not right. I can feel it."

He moves closer, cautious as she tenses up again, and takes a knee. "Listen, if something doesn't feel right...it doesn't feel right. Gut feelings tend to be almost always right in the case of a shinobi's survival so don't try to push it away. We can work on - "

"Yo."

Not for the first time in his life, Genma wanted to pummel Hatake Kakashi into the ground, but he fights back the urge to lunge for the - _barely even_, in his not so humble opinion - man. While, yes, he would fight alongside Hatake, have his back in battle in ways that compliment his fighting style, he still finds the boy - _Barely 18!_ \- to be a big pain in his ass.

"Hello, Kakashi-san."

"There's a lot of rumors circulating about you Sakura-chan," Kakashi begins, clearly amused. "The main one being that your family adopted Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Haruno," she correct, though not unkindly. "Naruto's surname will be changed to Haruno soon." All hesitation, all fear, and doubts seem to bleed out of her following that gentle correction.

Genma blinks once, slowly standing up. "Your family adopted Uzu - Naruto?"

Sakura nods once. "So Naruto-chan has a family to rely on and Lord Fourth and his wife can rest in peace knowing their son is being carried for." There's a sharp inhale from Kakashi and, for a brief moment, Genma feels dizzy. "I think Naruto-chan is happy about his predicament."

"Others are not," Genma hears Kakashi mumble.

* * *

As Sakura walks away to meet her friends, a slight skip in her step, Genma turns to Kakashi and frowns. "If you knew Minato-san had a child, why didn't you say or do anything?!" Hatake Kakashi was, quite possibly, Namizake Minato's most prized student in terms of skill.

And to see him get angry at the accusation is almost a spectacular sight. "I was 13 and I lost both of my teammates in the timespan of four months, one of which who threw herself in front of one of my attacks, committing suicide because she played hostess to an unstable bijuu!" Kakashi closes his only visible eye, sort of curling into himself. "I was depressed and messed up in the head. I was not in the mental state to care for a child. Even now, I'm hardly better than I was back then." Then he opens his eye, glaring. "I've been in and out of the village for years, hardly staying long enough to keep my apartment clean. How would that have been fair to him?"

Genma looks away. The loss of Uchiha Obita and Nohara Rin, two of his former leader's students, really hit the Fourth Hokage hard. And his final student was shipped off on a mission after mission bases, blocking any and all emotion relating to a team or friendship.

"If I had known, I would have never let Minato-san's child live the life he was until recently."

"Five years is a long time to suffer under the abuse of the village, but I think Sakura will make up for that. Sensei and Kushina-san would have liked her a lot."

For the first time, in a long time, Genma feels inclined to agree. "They would have liked her a lot."

* * *

The walk to Sasuke's home, the place of which everyone will meet up at for the day, is slow but easy one. Her anxiety has taken to the back part of her mind, calming down but not outright gone. Sasuke's mother promised to let them all decorate cookies today and take them home to their parents as gifts. This will help to keep her mind busy, for now, at least.

Naruto will be dropped off around the time she arrives by their father. He stayed in this morning to unpack and sleep some more - something Sakura ended up giggling about as she leaves for her meetup with Hinata and Neji - but promised to bring a change of clothes for her with him.

When a familiar chakra signature approaches from the East, Sakura pauses to allow the interception. She smiles upon seeing Sasuke's older brother. He's carrying a familiar bag filled with delicious treats and has cut his hair to chin length, half of it pulled up in a neat bun. She quite likes it.

"Itachi-nii," she greets with a smile. There's something comfortable about being able to look up at the older boy and find a mutual kinship, blood be damned. "No missions today?"

He smiles gently.

_He has such a pretty smile, like Sasuke-chan and Mikoto-san._

"Not for the remainder of the week, Sakura-chan."

"I am happy to hear that." She takes the stick of dango he pulls from his treat bag and holds out to her. "Your mother won't be happy you're spoiling your dinner."

Itachi easily hands her another stick. "Our secret?" Sakura laughs with delight before descending on the treat. "Mother is having you and your friends decorate cookies. A few of you are bound to eat one or two. Mainly, Naruto-chan and Kiba and Choji."

Sakura shrugs gracefully, still smiling. "What else would your mother expect?"

"A good question, as always, Sakura-chan."

* * *

The sensation of dread she felt earlier that morning returns full force while she's over at the Uchiha compound and she's completely sure that both Itachi and Shisui notice her discomfort despite her forced smiles and need to relax when she's accidentally bumped into or outright hugged.

So, when Itachi pulls her to the side, handing her a wet cloth as he does, he questions her about her unease. Sakura takes the wet cloth without a word and wipes at her cheeks where both Naruto and Ino smeared frosting on her face. She barely conceals a flinch when a loud boom of laughter carries from the kitchen down the hall.

"Sakura-chan?" Itachi is nothing, if not patient, but his concern runs deep. "You've been unhappy for most of the evening? What can be done to rectify this?"

"It's just a looming sensation, Itachi-nii. I don't know what it is, but I don't feel comfortable. To think that I was fine for a little bit." She bites her lower lip, eyes firmly on the floor. "Forgive me. I don't to worry you or anyone else."

There's a tap on her forehead. "Why are you apologizing? If something feels wrong, then it feels wrong. A gut feeling can, and will, save your life one day. Do you think it relates to the compound?" He briefly glances around. The hallway they are in is dark, the only light coming from the kitchen.

"No." He frowns, obviously having a hard time figuring out what to say next. "I felt like this earlier, nii-san. When I was with Hinata-chan and Neji-chan, when I was with Genma-san, and I was fine until a little bit ago. I think something bad is going to happen."

"I will walk you and Naruto-chan home, alright? Sasuke can come along if it will make you feel better?"

Sakura sighs. "If that is what you think if best, then I would appreciate it. I would - "

"Sakura-chan! You still have five cookies to decorate!" Naruto comes racing into the hallway. "Hurry, before Sasuke uses all the blue frosting!" There's an upset yell from the kitchen, a sound that can only come from the person accused, and laughter soon follows.

"Try and enjoy the evening as best you can, Sakura-chan."

She nods, steps forward to hug Itachi, smiles a little when he hugs her back (his palm resting on top of her head), and pulls away to join a smiling Naruto at the entrance of the kitchen and willingly lets herself be pulled back where she's greeted with the highest form of happiness.

* * *

Uchiha Shisui is no stranger to how the politicians of Konoha work. Back-to-back meetings pending his advancement in ANBU has left him more than overtired. But he's not so tired to recognize the unease in Sakura's body language - the way she backs away from hugs far too quickly than normal or how she denies being so close to her group of friends overall - and he's highly concerned.

According to Itachi, the girl has taken her swimming lessons like a champ - not Itachi's exact wording, but Shisui doesn't care for the little details - and spends more time on the dock over the Uchiha pond with her friends. Her ability to remain calm over the deeper water is a great improvement from the shaken form he rescued a while back.

"Did she say anything?"

Itachi nods as he takes his seat next to him. "She feels as though something dark lurks around the corner. I believe it's overwhelming her."

"That's worrisome, Itachi. Sakura-chan has a fantastic perspective of everything around her and I don't doubt her for a minute. We need to speak to someone."

"But to whom?" Itachi asks. "While talk of Sakura-chan's possible requirement for _certain_ ranks has been on and off for a few weeks, not every person speaks with good intention. I'm sure you are aware of this. The Council of Elders has been adamant about having her sent to the Academy rather than let Genma-san train her."

Shisui runs a hand through his wild hair. "How unfortunate, for them, that they cannot make that happen. The Board of Clans will always have the final say."

* * *

As Naruto and Sasuke chat a good distance ahead of them, Sakura remains at Itachi's side, silent as ever, while keeping a firm grip on his hand. Despite her hardest attempts, she couldn't shake the unease she feels and her friends started to notice. Mainly, Shikamaru and Shino, both who asked her on different occasions if she was okay.

"I hope you rest easy tonight, Sakura-chan."

Her grip tightens to acknowledge his comment, but she doesn't reply. She only hears his soft sigh and lets herself be pulled closer. She is safe. She is secure. For the time being, that is. When Sasuke takes off with Naruto chasing him, they pick up their pace. At least the boys are having a good time.

* * *

Once again, Naruto denies her offer to go to the Hyuga compound to meet up with Hinata and Neji. When she asks why, he merely states that Neji's father "has a scary face" and he's not ready to face that. Sakura laughs, mentions next time (he pinky promises her), and leaves as she normally does.

But the smile falls from her face the moment she closes the door to her home and looks up at the sky. A summer storm is quickly approaching, the wind picking up quite a bit but, nevertheless, she persists with her walk to the Hyuga compound. She promised to help Hinata improve her accuracy with her clan-issues kunai. There aren't many people outside like previous mornings. This is something Sakura is more than okay with.

Fewer people means fewer sneers sent her way.

Last night was terrible. It was the first night she refused to cuddle with Naruto on the couch before falling asleep. When Naruto had a nightmare, she only stayed long enough to soothe his tears before letting their father take over so she can go back to sleep.

But sleep didn't come easy and, despite her cheerful display, she feels horrible. The closer she draws to the forest to cut across to the Hyuga compound, the more anxiety grips at her heart. Once she's out of the normal view of the civilian district, that's when Sakura feels eyes on her. It's not a subtle feeling either.

_"Trust your gut, kiddo."_

She's being followed. She's - someone grabs her from behind covering her mouth in the process. The hand is bare so Sakura bites down at the top as best she can, feeling the tiniest bit satisfied when she hears a grunt. The hand is quickly replaced with an odd smelling cloth.

Sakura's struggles increase; her need to escape growing with each passing second. She feels her hair being yanked, feels the ribbon slip out, sees the ribbon fall to the ground out of the corner of her eye. Fear turns to anger turns to - she feels sleepy.

Her red ribbon, lying unharmed on the ground, is the last thing she sees before everything fades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	22. Chapter 22

_And she's gone._

When Sakura doesn't arrive at the Hyuga compound at precisely 7:15 AM, neither Hinata nor Neji appear upset by it. For one, Hinata is quite glad Sakura isn't there yet as she is quickly, but carefully, coloring a picture of the two of them is anything to go by. Neji, on the other hand, sips his apple juice like he has all the time in the world to spare.

The scene of them together is almost humorous. Many of these mornings, their fathers join them for a bit. Hinata's family training is coming along decently - her stamina is below average, but her determination burns bright - while Neji is tiptop whenever training takes place.

Sakura often encourages Hinata to move at a pace that best suits her until she's ready to gradually move upwards to more difficult methods of skill increasing. Even Neji, mostly quiet during their times at a three-person unit - unless spoken to, of course - offers words of encouragement.

When 7:30 AM comes, Hinata shares a look of concern with Neji but doesn't mention her worries outright in fear of being wrong about the bad feeling in her gut. Neji, being Neji, doesn't care if he's wrong or right in this case. Sakura is punctual. Sakura would have sent word ahead if she were going to be late today.

"Something has happened," he states quietly, more to himself than to his surrounding family. "I can feel it."

He doesn't see his father and uncle exchange a glance over his head, pale eyes remain firmly on his cup of apple juice. Hinata looks his way, worrying her lower lip, but doesn't look at her father. She nods once towards her cousin before averting her eyes to the table where her picture is. Complete and ready to be given to her friend.

"She may have fallen ill again. Let's not assume the worse." Being the voice of reason, Hizashi's gaze flickers to Neji who, upon hearing him, frowns at his cup.

"She spends two hours and forty-five minutes here with you two every day. There is still plenty of time for her to come here. Both of you go wash up for breakfast. She may be here by the time you're done."

Sakura doesn't show up at all.

* * *

When 10:15 AM rolls on by, Genma thinks nothing of it. The weather has been horrible all morning, scatters of rainfall and gusty winds make for a difficult travel to the other side of Konoha. Though, he knows Sakura is fully capable of making the journey on her own.

They are meeting up in the dojo anyway. He has a plan to start focusing solely on her use of weapons, how to store them in scrolls, how to implement them in her ninjutsu, so on and so forth. Maybe work with her tanto as well. They may end up ruining some of the dojo's walls and whatnot, but he doesn't particularly care.

"Alright, kiddo. Where are you?" It's 10:30 AM and there's still no sign of Sakura. "Has she fallen sick again? Kids these days..." He shakes his head. "I'll give her until 11 and then call it quits."

_She can make up the time tomorrow. I'll drop by tonight to make sure she's up to it._

"Yo."

Genma rolls his eyes. "She's not here, Hatake."

_Boom! Crash!_

Rain starts pouring down the moment Kakashi steps inside the dojo, barely getting him wet as he turns to close the door behind him. He runs his hands through his messy, silver hair, shaking his head as he does. For once, Kakashi hasn't dressed in the traditional jounin garb; just plain black pants and a long-sleeved grey shirt. Hip pouch and thigh pouch still present.

"When is she supposed to be here?"

"She was supposed to be here half an hour ago." Genma scowls when Kakashi shrugs nonchalantly.

"She's five. Things happen. Let her take a breather today."

Genma cracks his neck. "Why are you even here? You're not supposed to be meeting us today."

"You mentioned that she'd be practicing with her tanto more often now. I wanted to observe."

There was nothing to observe because Sakura didn't show up at 11 much to Genma's annoyance and Kakashi's amusement.

* * *

There is no sign of Sakura at the training post at the Academy; the group's chosen place to meet up before deciding whose home to go to for the day. Ino arrives with Shikamaru. They display some shock when Sakura isn't the first one there. Naruto is waiting with a clearly distressed Hinata and fidgeting Neji.

" - at all, N-Naruto-chan," they hear Hinata say.

"We were assured that she must have had something more important to do today." Neji fidgets with his hair, having it over his shoulder to play with as he attempts to remain calm.

Naruto shakes his head, eyes wide and fearful. "Sakura-chan left this morning to go to your home! She said 'bye' and that she would meet up with all of us after she's done training with Genma-san!"

"Sakura-chan's missing?!" Ino rushes towards them, Shikamaru right on her tail. "The last time you saw her was this morning, Naruto?"

He nods.

"Let's not panic," Shikamaru tries to be the voice of reason, of logic. "Sakura-chan is a very busy person. She may have skipped today and went directly to Genma-san." It's hardly believable. "Training with Genma-san must have been long and tiresome, too. It was raining pretty badly earlier as well." He nods to Hinata's and Neji's umbrellas, Naruto's rain jacket, before pointing to his own coat and Ino's umbrella.

"Shika-chan is right!" Ino nods, but she doesn't look completely convinced. "We just have to wait for her." She looks around. "There's a dry patch over there. Let's wait for Sakura and the others. They'll be here in no time!"

Kiba arrives next with Shino. Both boys are surrounded by a frighteningly calm aura. "Shino lost his beetle. We've been looking for it all morning!" Kiba turns to Shino, shoulders sagging. "We'll keep looking when Sakura-chan gets here." He looks around. "Whenever that is..."

Following Kiba and Shino are Lee and Tenten.

"Hello!" Lee cheers as he comes running into the clearing, a tired Tenten right behind him. "I apologize for our tardiness! I had to defend the honor of our friend!"

Tenten steps forward, bent over her knees to draw breath she desperately needs. "I-It was an a-accident, Lee. The boy didn't mean too."

"Neither of you have seen Sakura this morning?" Ino steps forward. "Her hair is hard to miss. Even in the rain." Simultaneous head shakes have Ino biting her lower lip. "I'm worried. She's never late. She's always the first one here!"

Choji shows up next. "Sorry!" He has a bag full of goodies in one hand and a new book in the other. "Sakura-chan mentioned wanting to try a few new recipes so I went looking for a good book." He shakes the bag. "These are some examples for her to try."

"Sakura-chan isn't here yet," Kiba flops onto the ground.

"Oh."

Finally, Sasuke arrives with his cousin.

"Sorry for being late!" Sasuke calls out. "My mother was teaching me our family's fireball jutsu. I don't have the hang of it yet but I will soon!"

"Sakura-chan isn't here yet?" Shisui asks while moving his head to look around. "Strange. Isn't she usually the first one here?"

The nervous aura around the group deepens.

"She's not here yet," Shikamaru answers when no one else does.

Shisui runs a hand through his hair. "I can't stay for much longer - "

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke interrupts. "We can wait for Sakura. I know you wanna' go see aniki." His cousin pouts. "Probably working on some super cool jutsu that I'm not allowed to know about." He scowls when Shisui winks at him. "We'll be fine. Sakura should be here soon."

With a smile and a wave, Shisui is gone in a blink.

"It's going to start raining," Shino states quietly. "We must take shelter soon. There is no point in becoming sick by the time Sakura arrives. She would be most displeased."

It starts pouring rain roughly ten minutes later and there's still no sign of Sakura. As a group, the children head directly to Shikamaru's home, it being the closest and all. Halfway there, Naruto looks close to crying and Ino is following after. None of the other kids outward show distress besides Hinata who, upon tightly gripping the hand of her cousin, bows her head as they walk.

* * *

Nara Yoshino has her work cut out for her when a group of soaked, depressed children appears on her doorstep. Her son looks as if he's about to lash out at someone. She has never seen him so angry, or anxious; depending, before. Not when he's with his friends, at least.

"Honestly," she shakes her head while ushering the children inside. "If you knew it was going to rain, why did you leave the house this morning? You're all going to get sick and then your parents will be upset." Shikamaru mumbles an apology. The others follow suit. "Where is Sakura-chan?" The pink hair is nowhere to be seen.

"We don't know," Ino replies while stripping off her sandals and soon, her jacket. "She didn't show up at our spot."

"Nevermind that at the moment. Let's get you all into some warm clothes so I can wash your wet ones before you go home."

* * *

Shikaku shares a concerned look with Inoichi and Choza as he walks into his home; the aura surrounding the place is depressing. Fearful, even. He calls out a greeting, but only his wife replies. Yoshino appears in the doorway, face grim. She takes his wet jacket and hangs it up off to the side, a towel already on the floor to catch the water. She repeats this process with Inoichi's jacket and Choza's umbrella.

"Sakura-chan didn't show up at all today," she starts. "The kids don't know where she is. According to Hinata-chan and Neji-chan, she did not go to the Hyuga compound this morning either. Naruto-chan states that she left this morning as normal. Somewhere between her home and the Hyuga compound, she has gone missing."

"We'll need to alert the Konoha police of this matter - " Inoichi replies, but Shikaku shakes his head; interrupting.

"And have half the Uchiha running around looking for a little girl with pink hair? You're better off alerting the Hyuga or the Inuzuka."

" - while we go looking for her ourselves."

"I've been trying to keep the kids calm, but Naruto-chan and Ino-chan have already cried twice. They've all refused to eat or do much of anything else."

Shikaku reaches for his jacket again. "I will locate Genma-san. Inoichi, head for the Inuzuka. No doubt Tsume will send her best out for Sakura's sake. Choza, you head for the Hyuga. Hiashi and Hizashi have proven to be quite fond of Sakura. They'll send their best out as well."

"What about her parents?" Yoshino asks quietly. "We can't keep them in the dark. Oh, Shikaku. _This is terrible_."

Shikaku presses a simple kiss to her temple. "Keep calm. We will find her. For now, continue trying to get the kids to eat. They'll need their energy once Sakura is found."

"Alright."

* * *

Genma and Kakashi jump rooftop to rooftop, careful to not slip on the sleek tile. Sakura didn't show at all and Kakashi refused to leave right after that has become clear. The two ended up discussing the one thing they have in common. Namikaze Minato. Kakashi, being younger and one of his student's, obviously had more time in the presence of the great Yellow Flash. Genma, having been Minato's right hand for three years, has the sake of security over Kakashi's head.

They're both heading to Sakura's home. It's time for Kakashi to officially meet Sakura's parents. Over time, really.

When familiar chakra flares for a few yards before of them, they pause under a large cover of one of the civilian shops. Kakashi respectfully greets Nara Shikaku, something that has Genma glaring at him while mumbling "brat" under his breath. Any sort of playful greeting he would have given the older man dies on his lips.

"Sakura is missing."

"Explain." His face becomes neutral.

"Somewhere between her home and the Hyuga compound, she went missing. None of her friends have seen her all day."

Genma and Kakashi share a look. "She didn't show up for training today, but I assumed she was sick or something. We are on our way to meet her parents."

Shikaku sighs. "Let's move double-time. The longer we linger, the more danger she could be in."

All three men disappear in a flicker of black.

* * *

He's uncomfortable around crying people.

He's uncomfortable around crying people who are related to those he's come to like.

So, when the news of Sakura's disappearance is told to Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki, Kakashi looks away the moment the face of Sakura's mother crumbles into one of agony. Sakura's father hugs his wife to his chest but keeps his face blank; although the aura around him darkens to one of anger.

"Do you have any leads on her whereabouts?"

Shikaku shakes his head. "We have sent for the Inuzuka and the Hyuga. The Inuzuka specialize in tracking and the Hyuga's kekkei genkai will benefit the search."

_I will send me ninken to look for her too._

"Let me send my ninken out looking for her as well. I just need something of hers they can scent."

Sakura's mother stumbles out of her husbands' arms and makes her way to the stairs, assumingly to get something for Kakashi's dogs.

"What about our son?"

Kakashi looks down.

_Your son is in good hands, sensei. And he needs his sister._

"Naruto is - "

"H-Here." Haruno Mebuki re-enters the living room with the obi to Sakura's kimono blouse. "She wore this last night after I mended a tear in it."

Kakashi accepts the obi with a care that even surprises himself. "I will return this in the condition you gave it to me in." Sakura's mother just shakes her head, as if not caring what happens to the obi. Kakashi doesn't blame her one bit.

"Naruto is at my home," Shikaku states right after.

"We want him home," Sakura's father states. There's no room for argument. "I will go pick him up myself if need be."

Shikaku dips his head. "I will have him brought here immediately."

Kizashi looks to his wife. "Stay here with Naruto when he's here, honey."

"And leave to look for our daughter by yourself? I don't think so!"

"Naruto is going to need to be taken care of, dear. We can't have him running around in this weather. Or you. I won't let either of you. It's dangerous."

Mebuki's face is overwhelmed by tears. "Fine, but you better bring her home. Bring her home, Kizashi. Bring her home!" She cries into her hands. "Bring back our baby!"

"We're all going to look for her, Mebuki-san. We won't give up until she's found." Genma places a hand on her shoulder. "You have my word."

* * *

The moment Itachi steps into the Nara compound, someone small - with a shaking form and horrifying sobs - slams into his legs.

"Itachi-nii, Sakura is missing!"

_No._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	23. Chapter 23

_The search for her beings._

Uchiha Itachi has never felt more angry in his life. And at himself, for that matter. Sakura had said something was wrong. She was so uncomfortable in his home. A gut feeling is a gut feeling and now she's _gone_. Missing. More than likely _kidnapped_. While he'll never doubt her abilities, he is also no fool. She's one person and her hand-to-hand, while good, would be no match for a person older and more skilled. Assuming, of course, that her kidnapper is over the trained type.

Because if it weren't someone along those lines, she wouldn't still be missing. In his opinion, of course.

The moment Sasuke set foot through their front door, he took off for the kitchen where their parents and cousin are. His feet pound against the wooden floors and his entrance causes quite the emotional scene.

"Sakura is missing!" Sasuke's prepubescent voice bounces off the walls, grating on everyone's ears. "She's been missing since this morning!"

"Calm down," the smooth baritone of their father follows as Itachi enters the kitchen. "It may not be as serious as you think."

Some of the anger Itachi feels at himself is now directed at his father. "According to Sakura's friends and brother, she disappeared sometime after leaving the safety of her home at 7 AM."

Shisui stands up from his seat. "She needs to be found." He moves to stand next to Itachi, lips twisted into a frown. "Sakura-chan is a sweet girl with more than enough potential to be something great. Someone's interest in her has gone too far. _I can feel it_."

Itachi conceals his flinch.

Uchiha Fugaku is not a fool and he will not be played. "Send word to the police force. We will have a village-wide search for her. No doubt others are already in the process of looking for her themselves." He stands up. "I will be on my way in a few moments."

"Me too!" Just before Sasuke can race to the entrance where his sandals are, his shirt is snagged.

"Not in this weather, young man!" Mikoto forces him to sit down. "I know you want to help but -" a flash followed by a loud boom interrupts her, " - this is not the time to be running headstrong into the heart of an oncoming storm."

Sasuke struggles. "Sakura is my friend!"

"Do as your mother says, Sasuke. When she is returned safely, you may see her. For now, I believe it's time for you to wash up for dinner. Sakura would not be pleased if you skipped a meal on her behalf. And I believe you are aware of that as well."

With glistening eyes, Sasuke does as he is told. Shoulders slump, the picture perfect of defeat, he walks out of the kitchen.

"I don't like the idea of you being in this weather either, Itachi, but seeing as you will be with Shisui, I'll let it slide."

Itachi bows his head.

"Konoha's Police Force first, Itachi." Fugaku leaves the room followed immediately by Itachi and Shisui.

"I hope she's okay," comes the soft call from behind.

_As do I, mother._

* * *

"If something happens to Sakura-chan, it will be on me." Itachi and Shisui move through Konoha with a grace instilled in them practically at birth. Or, that's what the elders of the Uchiha clan believe. More so with Itachi, because he is the current clan heir.

Shisui shakes his head. "It will be on the heads of all who did not help her exploring the reason for why she felt the way she felt. Myself included and you know that."

"I thought she would be okay given that she was in the safety of her home. She also leaves her home freely. To think that someone would take her during - "

"The cover of the clouds, the rainy weather, the wind," Shisui easily picks up his speed when Konoha's Police Station comes into view. "It's a perfect cover for something like this." When Itachi doesn't reply, Shisui sighs. "We'll find her, Itachi. Have some faith."

"You make it sound so easy."

It's the only thing Shisui receives before they enter the building and alert the Uchiha at the front desk, a distant cousin of some sort, about Sakura's disappearance.

"My father is aware," Itachi states when the Uchiha frowns. "You are to gather your squads and send them across the village in search of her. Failure to do so will result in dire consequences." He has never had to make such a threat before but time is running out. Sakura has been missing far too long already.

The Uchiha visibly winces and calls for an emergency meeting. "Of course, Itachi-sama."

Uchiha Fugaku walks through the front door the moment the members of the Konoha's Police Force has assembled.

* * *

Genma and Kakashi have chosen to remain together while Sakura's father leaves with Shikaku. With his ninken summoned, Kakashi is quick to have them scent the obi. It's a difficult task given the fact that the rain has all but washed away her scent.

"There's something," Pakkun states while sniffing the obi again. "It's extremely faint, but it's there. She spent a couple of minutes standing here." They're currently on the porch of the Haruno residence. "She walked this way for about...six minutes before...taking a detour into the woods."

"The Hyuga compound is near the other side of the woods," Genma replies immediately, "but she didn't arrive."

Pakkun nods, muzzle drooping into a frown. "She went missing in those woods."

"Then we start there." Kakashi dashes for the forest, Genma and his ninken hot on his feet.

* * *

As he observes his son pushing food around on his plate, Hizashi cannot help but think to three months before when his son used to do this for an entirely different reason. Before Haruno Sakura entered their lives, things have been relatively smooth.

As smooth as a Branch member can experience in the Hyuga clan, that is. But then that girl swept through their lives, turning everything upside down. Turning despair into hope, resentment into understanding, anger to love. To see the light return to Neji's eyes, it's all he's ever wanted from the moment the elders of their blasted clan marked him with the seal of servitude.

His gaze falls to Hinata next. His niece simply refused to touch her plate. According to Shikaku's wife, none of the children ate while at the Nara compound. All too nervous, too fearful for their missing friend. He cannot bring himself to blame any of them.

Haruno Sakura has proven to be a good friend to his son and niece.

"You both are dismissed," he hears his brother say. "Return to your rooms and prepare for bed." The moment the children are out of the room, a forth-coming question is directed at him. "You intend to go search for her?"

"Do you not?" Hizashi asks instead as he gets up. "That girl has been quite the influence on our children and a positive one at that. Neji smiles more. Hinata's stutter is all but cured. I do not want to think of what could happen either of them, what sort of path they could follow, if anything happened to Sakura-san."

"I have assembled our best. We will lead them to her location. She will be found alive."

Hizashi stares into eyes so much like his own, but also so different. "You've changed, brother."

"For better, I believe."

* * *

A howl so loud, so great, cuts through gusty winds and thick fog. Quickened hearts and feet race for the location of such a devastating howl. Various members of different clans, led by their clan heads, meet at one location deep in the woods splitting the clan and civilian district.

Tsume greets them all with a stern, angry face. Kakashi's ninken are surrounding the front of Tsume's K9 companion, Kuromaru, each sniffing at something red hanging from the large dog's jaw.

"That's Sakura's ribbon." When Haruno Kizashi steps forward, no one moves to stop him as he takes the ribbon from the dog's mouth and examines it. "This is her last location."

"Kizashi-san," Tsume starts, "I can tell you two things regarding your daughter. One, she was taken by a member of Konoha's own forces." The statement casts a mixed silence over the large group of some of Konoha's best and brightest. To think that someone of their own village would kidnap a - though, very talented - civilian girl is absolute madness. "I can also confirm that she is still in the village. My dogs, as well as Hatake's, have confirmed that she has not been taken out of it. Where she is, however? We cannot say."

As members of the Hyuga step forward, the air surrounding the large group grows tense.

"Haruno Sakura has been missing for 13 hours. She was last seen leaving her home in the civilian district and this area has been confirmed as her last standing position before she was abducted." Nara Shikaku addresses the entire group. "Seeing as our best bet to find her is via the Hyuga clan," many grim-faced Hyugas take another step forward, "each group will be assigned two-to-three members. Your objective is simple enough. She needs to be located alive and her kidnapper, or kidnappers, apprehended. This is a priority one situation."

If Sakura is not found within 24 hours, the likelihood of her being alive is slim to none.

* * *

As groups are being sorted out in a quick fashion, Itachi moves past relatives and comrades to the side. There's something off about the entire area, something that's bugging him. It's not genjutsu, but it feels like he's under one. Like a pressure is building on his shoulders, like he's being watched from all angles.

_How can they not sense this?_ Itachi looks to his father and cousin, both whom are standing next to the Hyuga clan leader and his twin brother. A crow sounds in the distance. A sinking feeling appears in his stomach. He knows, now more than ever, that Sakura is running out of time.

* * *

She is in hell.

There's no other way to describe what she's seeing, what she's feeling. Her young mind cannot handle the overload of images, the overload of terrifying emotions. Her heart is beating fast, far faster than it should ever be allowed to do so. Ice, so cold it burns, slides down her back.

She can't breathe. She can't breathe. She can't breathe -

"That's enough."

The voice is as cold as it was when she first woke up in the darkroom, wrists and legs bound. Muzzle on her face, fingers aching, completely unable to move. The ache she feels in her bones after the torment stopped abruptly is maddening.

Completely unable to think past the need to escape and maintaining her breath.

"Child," the voice calls, "stop resisting the treatment. This will benefit the village as a whole. Your cooperation will reak safety and security for all."

She shakes her head as best she can, muzzle keeping her from speaking.

"You will be part of a group that will ensure peace for Konoha. Why would you resist that?"

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

She glares.

"Start again. You will learn obedience, girl. Either of your free will or by force."

Ice cold. Burning.

She is in hell.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino knows that if she loses her best friend, true happiness is a thing that can never be achieved. As she sits between Shikamaru and Choji, she pushed her food around on her plate and thinks back to a few weeks ago when Sakura convinced Naruto to eat his vegetables by making pictures on his plate.

"You three will be in no condition to see Sakura-chan if you don't eat."

No response.

"How do you think Sakura-chan would feel if she found out you three refused to eat on her behalf?"

"Sakura-chan wouldn't be happy," Choji answers, soft and with little energy. "She would be disappointed."

"Have faith in your fathers, kids. They'll find Sakura-chan."

Shikamaru snaps the plastic spoon in his hand. "How could we have been so lenient about her disappearance?! When we realized she wasn't where she was supposed to be, we should have told someone!"

"We're b-bad friends," Ino whispers before inhaling shakily.

"No. You're good friends who wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. Now eat up. You'll need the energy to run around and play when she's brought back."

* * *

"Fugaku's team has reported no new updates."

"Hizashi's team?"

"None."

"Hiashi's team?"

"Zero."

"Itachi-san's and Shisui's team?"

"No new updates."

Inoichi rubs his temples, frustration and worry bleeding into his face. "Tell me honestly, Shikaku. Do you think we can find her tonight?"

"Lord, I hope so. Imagine going home to our kids and explaining that we couldn't find their friend." Shikaku leaps through the trees running along the north wall of Konoha, visibly angry. "I also feel like we're not being thorough enough. Where else could we be looking?"

"Hizashi suggested we start looking underground."

"Or in training Ground 44," Choza throws in.

Both Inoichi and Shikaku pause on one of the thinner branches. "The Forest of Death?"

"Considering that it's only used for exams these days, that's a clever place to keep a missing child. It's barricaded, has chakra blockers placed on the inside during its free use, and is easy to get lost in." They start moving again, picking up speed as they go. "If she is not located within the next hour, we will turn our search to the Forest." He shakes his head. "No, that's taking too long. Fugaku's son and nephew are closest to the Ground 44. Send word for them to head that way, Choza."

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	24. Chapter 24

_They want to find her safe and sound._

Sakura is in pain.

The sort of icy hot pain that comes from being in an area far too cold, unable to move. And then to be thrust into an area of complete and utter heat. The back and forth between the two temperatures hurt so much.

"What do you know of the Uchiha, little girl? I know you're close to them."

She keeps her mouth shut, tears clinging to her eyelashes.

"What of the Hyuga? You are acquainted with the heiress."

She can barely breathe in.

"The Yamanaka have a specialized jutsu for mind over body. What do you know about it?"

Biting her lip, Sakura averts her gaze to the floor.

"We can do this all day, little girl. Increase the temperature."

"Yes, sir."

It's like flames are licking her skin.

* * *

"If we don't find her soon, we'll completely lose her scent."

Kakashi curses under his breath, willing his dogs to move faster across the east side of Konoha's surrounding wall. It's past 10 PM now and there's still no sign of Sakura. The single ribbon from earlier is the only evidence she's still around.

_Inuzuka-sama said she's still in the village._

"The rain is coming down too hard!" Genma yells, but his voice barely making a dent in the sound of water smacking against trees. "We need to be careful or we'll lose any track we have of her!"

"Do you plan on giving up?!"

"Not on your life, Hatake!"

_I didn't think so._

* * *

Hyuga Hiashi curses under his breath. His temples are starting to throb.

"I never thought I'd hear you speak like that."

Step. Leap. Step. Leap.

"Our window is closing and there's no guarantee that she's even – "

"Don't finish that sentence." Inoichi is not in the mood to hear doubts or possibilities. "Have some faith that we'll find her."

"Do you honestly believe we'll find her before the 24-hour window is closed? Even if we do, there's no guarantee that she'll be okay."

Inoichi squints through the rain, eyes scanning every nook and cranny of the area around them. "We will have her seek out counseling if it comes to that."

Hiashi glances his way and nods once. Their entire group remains silent as they move.

* * *

"That boy is a demon, little girl."

She shakes her head.

"He is the living embodiment of death."

She shakes her head again.

"If he's allowed to roam free, he'll bring death to Konoha! Do you not love your village?! Would you forsake it for that monster?!"

Anger outweighs the pain. Anger directed at this unknown man. Anger directed at herself for being so foolish, for being so weak as to get caught. So much anger.

"When he is dealt with, you'll understand." Her head snaps up, eyes wide. A dark chuckle, one that sets her arm hairs up, leaves the lips of the unknown man. "You see, little girl, I have plans for Uzumaki - no, _forgive me_ \- Haruno Naruto. Once the village is rid of this monstrosity, true success will be achieved."

_No. No. Someone keep Naruto-chan safe. Keep him safe!_

* * *

Itachi runs with a blinding speed, leaping through thick trees with practiced ease. The branches are sleek, the rain coming down in sheets, but he keeps going, keeps pushing himself to move. It's like he's not even in control of his body. His eyes scan every direction.

"Hold!"

The group comes to a stop, barely covered by large leaves.

"What is it?" Shisui sounds just as impatient as Itachi feels.

"We've been sent word to check Ground 44."

A tense silence covers the group. Ground 44 is only available to those with clearance and the clearance needs to come from either the Hokage or one of the elders. The horrors of that forest still haunt some shinobi to this day. Itachi doesn't particularly like being within it himself.

"It the perfect cover," he hears from his left, barely over the sound of the pouring rain. "Who would think to look there?"

"The only way to access Ground 44 is with a special seal," Itachi replies. "Only the Hokage or the elders know of the seal. Only one of them would have had to perform it in order for someone to enter."

"Which is why it's usually only open for the chunin exams." Shisui nods.

And then is hits Itachi.

_"You have been distracted lately, Itachi-san."_

_Itachi bows his head. "Forgive me, Elder Shimura. I worry about my brother these days."_

_"Is he falling behind?"_

_"On the contrary, Elder Shimura, he's doing quite well. He's become acquainted with a new friend and I believe she will influence him in a positive way. I only worry that his competitive side will take point sometime soon."_

_"This little girl," Elder Shimura starts, "is she skilled?"_

_"Incredibly so."_

_"Interesting. Tell me what you know of her."_

He feels sick to his stomach. _I made her a target_, Itachi thinks. _I made her a target. This is my fault._

_"_ \- and Itachi-san will travel with Shisui-san and Hikoshi-san. One Hyuga to every group."

Itachi's eyes narrow.

_You will regret your actions Shimura Danzo. I will see to it. Personally._

* * *

"We will continue in this in three hours. I would advise you to willing give information, little girl. Do not be so foolish as to prolong your suffering."

She is alone now.

The man and his minions are gone.

The silence rings through her ears as she manages slow, shakey inhales through her nose. The muzzle around her face, the bar shoved in her mouth to keep her from breathing in properly - to keep her from crying out when the pain becomes too much - tastes like acid. Her face is sticky with sweat, sticky with tears.

With her wrist and legs bound, Sakura has a hard time separating breathing from thinking. She tugs at her restraints. Freeing metal bites into her sink, her hands a little too big to slip out.

_What if I -_

Sakura closes her eyes.

_"Listen up, kiddo. Today, we're going to learn how to get out of tricky situations if you happen to be caught by the enemy. Lord forbid you actually end up in a situation like this at your age, but all future shinobi need to be made aware of these tactics."_

_"Yes, Genma-san."_

_"First and foremost, if you up in shackles - chakra suppressing ones or not - purposely dislocating your thumb will aid in escaping. I won't lie to you, kid. It hurts like hell, but if your desire is great enough, you can talk yourself into doing it. Relocating a thumb is almost easy. I'm going to teach you how to do it without actually doing it. A mock situation, if you will. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes, Genma-san."_

_"Alright, kiddo. Let's get started."_

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Pop!

Sakura squeezes her eyes shut when pain shoots through her hand and up her arm. It continues to hurt as she slips one hand out, the edges of the shackles cutting into her hand.

The door opens.

She freezes.

Light spills into the room, darkly yellow, and offset by a little boy walking into the room with white clothing on. He pauses. Sakura stares. He stares back. Dark hair, dark eyes, incredibly pale skin. It's as if the boy has never been in the sun in all his life.

_He looks like Itachi-nii and Sasuke-chan._

"You will get in trouble for that. He doesn't like it when we try to escape."

Sakura sends him a look of determination.

"Hel' mu'."

It's all she says.

"If I help you, he will punish me. I will also be punished for coming here but I was curious. We are not allowed to feel curiosity. Please, do not tell him. I do not want to be disposed of."

She shakes her head. "No di'po's. Hel' 'ou. Hel' mu'."

He blinks. "You will take me with you? I do not want to stay here. I do not like the way he touches me."

Sakura nods once, distracting herself from the pain.

The boy takes a couple of steps forward, seemingly easily swayed. "Okay. I will help you."

* * *

Shisui stares at Itachi. Everyone in the group stares at Itachi. The rain has lightened up to a bearable amount, not so heavy or thick. Once Itachi states his belief of who is behind Sakura's kidnapping, the entire group fell into an argument. They argued until Itachi mentioned that particular conversation.

"It's likely," Shisui replies, gaining everyone's attention. "The only person rumored to be upset about Haruno - formerly Uzumaki - Naruto's adoption is Shimura Danzo. We can't brush this off."

"You are talking about charging one of Konoha's oldest members, one of our elders, with abduction. If you're proven wrong, this shame will stay with your family for several generations."

Itachi steps forward, feeling angry. He understands where the Yamanaka member of their group is coming from but his gut - he tries not to flinch - is telling him he's right. "And if I'm right?"

"If you're right, Shimura will be imprisoned or worse given that Konoha's clan leaders are searching for Haruno Sakura." This is said by the Hyuga within the group - Hikoshi - and he stands next to Itachi. "Let's not fool ourselves. Shimura has made some questionable statements and choices over the years. Being Lord Second's former student has gained him many privileges."

Their leader - a Nara - steps in before another argument can break out.

"Shimura Danzo is not off the hook simply because he was here during the founding of Konoha. His patriotism has been extreme in the past. As far as I am aware, Haruno Sakura is exceptionally skilled and will likely face pressures to take the up and coming chunin exams and beyond. Shimura is known for pushing young prodigies into situations far beyond their years."

Hikoshi sighs. "The Forest of Death would be a good location to keep any unauthorized operations covered given that it's hardly made use of. We should go there immediately." He turns back to the Nara. "It would take us far too long to search the entire forest ourselves.

The Nara nods. "We'll call Hizashi-san's group. They are the closest."

"How do we get in if it's sealed?"

"Oh," Shisui grins, red eyes spinning fast, "we'll find a way."

* * *

Naruto refuses to sleep.

"Honey, it's way past your bedtime."

He shakes his head, stubbornly waiting on the couch by the front door, eyes trained on the door as if to will it open and reveal his sister, safe and sound, and their father. As every second passes, his hope falls. But still, he waits. He'll wait all night if he has too.

"If you plan to stay up, you will eat something. Lord only knows the last time you ate."

"Not hungry."

And for once, he really isn't. Sakura is missing. How can he possibly eat while Sakura is still missing?!

"Naruto, baby, you need to eat something." Haruno Mebuki sighs when she doesn't receive a reply. "Sakura-chan would be really upset if you refused to eat because of her. Imagine how that would be like?"

Naruto shakes his head again, but his shaky inhale alerts her to what's about to come.

"Oh, honey. I miss her too." She sweeps him up into her arms and takes his seat. Naruto curls into her but keeps his eyes on the front door, trying to keep himself from blinking. But his eyes sting. His eyes sting so much, but it's not from keeping them open.

"I want Sakura-chan, momma!"

She starts rocking him. "I know, I know. Daddy went out to look for her. He's going to bring her home, you'll see. E-Everything will be okay."

"P-Promise?"

"I promise, baby. I promise. Sakura will be home before you know it."

Finally, Naruto looks away from the door.

"I'm scared, momma."

She just hugs him closer.

_Me too, Naruto._

* * *

"Nothing?"

"No, Tsume-sama. The dogs are failing to keep up with her scent across Konoha."

Growling, Tsume pauses on the balcony of a civilian apartment. Several of her clansmen join her, their K-9 companions remaining on the ground below. Several clan members look like giving up. Moments like these remind Tsume of why she constantly tells her entire family - drilling it into Hana's and Kiba's heads - to no always rely on their dogs.

They are good. Great, even, but they can only do so much.

"We'll keep searching then. She's still in the village."

_But for how long?_ The unspoken question can be heard by all others.

"We should check the training grounds again," one member suggests.

"Oi! What about Ground 44? Ain't nobody go in there unless they have permission or whatever, right?"

Another member, female, whacks him on the back of the head. "Only the Hokage and the elders have the ability to enter the forest, dumbass!"

"Hey! It was just a suggestion!"

The lights to the apartment turn on.

"A good suggestion," Tsume states quickly. "We can dig underneath the fence if we have too." _Only one elder has shown a keen interest in Sakura._ "We'll head there now."

They're gone before the civilian can unlock the door to the balcony and peek their head out.

* * *

The boy's name, she learns rather quickly, is Sai.

Sai, kidnapped like she is. Sai, with no knowledge of his background. Sai, who flinches whenever she raises her hand. Sai, who is shorter than her by nearly half a foot.

Sai, who smiles like he doesn't know what smiling is.

"I cannot remove the muzzle safely." Sakura nods. "But, I can release the leg bounds and the other shackle." He glances at her swollen thumb. "I am...sorry that you are in pain. I wish...I could stop the pain."

She wants to tell him she'll be okay. She wants to tell him that none of this is his fault. She wants to tell him that everything will be okay in the end, that they'll be able to leave and justice will be served.

"We have limited time. He did not feel the need to post guards at your door." Sai blinks. "It is because you are tiny."

Once she is free, Sakura hugs him the best she can with a muzzle and aching hand. Sai doesn't react beyond tensing and Sakura backs away quickly.

"'hank 'ou."

"We should leave."

The door is opened once more and Sakura walks out into the light, her uninjured hand tightly gripping Sai's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	25. Chapter 25

_And they're running out of time._

The hall is empty much like Sai has stated moment ago. There are doors on each side, black in color and giving off the aura of something dark and dangerous, the dark yellow light from above gives the entire hall an eerie, sickening glow. If her feelings about the place weren't clear before, they certainly are now. Guilt clings to her heart as they pass each door.

How many are in the situation she just got out of? How many of them won't be saved the way she is? How many were taken from the streets or from their home? How many suffered at the hands of the unknown man? She will see to it that all those currently being left behind receive justice. By any means necessary. Such a fate in this place is cruel.

"The key to the main door is in his office." Sai leads her down the hall until they reach a large, dark red door. There's a single, eye-shaped symbol on it. And still, there are no guards. "He left with them. Where he goes, they follow. The others, like us, do not need to be watched. We are all tiny. We are all easily incapacitated."

Sakura feels a white-hot anger bubble in her chest. Going after children? It's disgusting. It's disgraceful.

"Key?" She manages.

Sai nods. "The key will lead to our escape. It is in his office, in a red box on the shelf." At her questioning look, he continues. "I often think about leaving, but I do not know where to go. How would I fare against a world I know nothing about?"

She squeezes his hand.

The door to the office is heavy, but Sai manages to open it himself. Sakura's thumb throbs in acknowledgment. The inside of the office is relatively dark save for the moonlight casting a pale glow over a large desk and giving way to what appears to be a bookshelf off to the side. The office its self is small and filled with dark, muted colors.

"The key is here." Sai's small size easily climbs the thick selves until he reaches the red box mentioned a bit ago and lifts the lid. Once the key is in his hand, he hops down. "We have to go to the other side of this floor in order to get out." Sakura takes his hand again. "We should move quickly. His returns are often unexpected."

Another nod and they're out the door.

* * *

Sasuke paces in his room.

It's been a couple of hours since he was sent to his room to get ready for bed so that he can be tucked in - something his mother still likes to do even at his age, much to the disproval of his father - and when she's out of his room after bidding him a good night's sleep, he's up and pacing.

"Aniki left hours ago," he mumbles to himself. "What if something serious happened to Sakura?! What if she's hurt?"

Dread fills his stomach. Sakura is his friend. His first friend outside of the family. His first _anything_ outside of the family. She means a lot to him. She's kind and generous and willing to help. She aids him when he struggles - even if it takes some time for him to accept her help - and cheers him on when he practices, giving words of encouragement when he fails.

_Please, let Sakura come back safely. Please, aniki. Please._

"Sasuke-chan? Are you still awake?" The door to his room is already opening so Sasuke stays standing where he is. "Sasuke! You're supposed to be sleeping."

Sasuke moves to sit on his window seal. "I can't sleep. Itachi-nii isn't home and neither is father. I don't know where Sakura is or if she's even okay."

Mikoto enters her son's room and takes a seat on his bed. "I know you're worried, sweetie. I don't blame you one bit, but if you stay up all night you'll be very tired in the morning."

"I don't care." Sasuke stubbornly crosses his arms over his chest, eyes planted on the tree just outside his window. "What's loss sleep compared to having a friend found safe and sound?" He doesn't know how to feel when his mother chuckles.

"You sound like your brother, Sasuke. But in all seriousness, when Sakura is brought back you'll need all your energy to see her."

He looks at her. "You really think nii-san and father will bring her back?"

"There's no doubt in my mind that she will be brought back safely. Go to sleep, please?"

Sasuke glances out the window one more time before nodding slowly. After another kiss on his forehead, he settles under his covers and stares up at the dark ceiling of his room. Sleep doesn't come easy for a long time.

* * *

"Are we really going to dig under the fence?" The Nara asks. "Because that seems like a hassle."

Shisui actually glares at their team leader. "What else are we supposed to do? Walk into the Hokage's office and ask for him to perform the seal because the majority of us believe Shimura Danzo is Sakura-chan's kidnapper? He is our Hokage and I respect him, but let us not fool ourselves. We are all bias in one fashion or another. Shimura is one of his oldest comrades."

Itachi places a hand on Shisui's arm. "We'll dig underneath."

"That won't be necessary!" A loud howl breaks out across the clearing before Ground 44. Several large dogs come bounding out of the surrounding trees, each with their human companion on them. Tsume leaps off her dog when she arrives just before them. "Allow us to dig underneath. We're much quicker."

Bowing, Shisui gestures to the large fence. "After you, m'lady."

She rolls her eyes and starts performing hand seals quickly. "Transformation: Dual Wolf Fang Tornado!*" With an amazing amount of speed and stamina, both Tsume and her K-9 companion start spinning until forming small tornadoes and then they sink into the ground quickly.

A moment later, they're on the other side of the fence; dirty, seemingly out of breath, and completely in their element.

"Damn," Shisui mumbles under his breath. "I need a technique like that."

"The dirt is unstable. Come through quickly!"

They all hop down into the large hole and crawl out through the other side. The hole sinks in its self the moment the last Inuzuka gets through. They're all filthy, but with renewed determination to find Sakura. Itachi, in particular, wants to take the head of a certain Konoha elder.

Shisui, moving to stand next to him, appears to think along the same lines.

"We need to re-adjust our groups so we can split up."

* * *

Haruno Kizashi has not spoken since he retrieved Sakura's ribbon, damp from the rain and the only thing he is visibly seen clutching. Though it's not exactly appropriate to say, Fugaku can privately admit to himself that he is impressed that Sakura's father can keep up with them as they race all over Konoha.

_There is some training there_, he knows. _How much and how often, I cannot say._ The determination reflective in his eyes is the same as his daughters. _This is where she gets it from._

"We are running out of places to look," the Haruno speaks.

Before Fugaku can reply, a member of the Hyuga clan appears before them. "The new location is Ground 44. Two groups, led by Inuzuka Tsume and Nara Shikama, have already been sent that way."

"How would they be able to enter? Ground 44 requires the presence of the Hokage or a member of the Council of Elders."

The Hyuga smirks, glowing pale eyes sticking out among all the dark. "They dug a hole."

"Where is that?" Kizashi asks immediately. "I didn't know there was a Ground 44."

"That is because," Fugaku cuts in smoothly, "it's referred to by its unofficial name."

"What name?"

"The Forest of Death."

And to his amazement, the man before him doesn't falter at the name. The only sign that he feels anything is the whitening of his knuckles via clenched fists.

"We're wasting time. Someone, please, lead the way."

* * *

It's just a bit past midnight and Hinata cannot - no matter how hard, no matter desperate - sleep. She tosses and turns on her futon, silently begging for sleep to claim her. The utter mental torment of thinking about Sakura leaves a horrible taste in her mouth, leaves her heart heavy.

She heard her father and uncle speaking before they left. She heard their doubts and all the horrifying possibilities about - if they managed - what could happen to Sakura, what could be happening to Sakura right at this moment! Still, she was sent to her room with the order of not leaving it until the morning.

But Hinata can't bring herself to care about orders after tossing once more.

She pushes her blankets aside and gets up. As silently as a mouse, she puts on her slippers and grabs her small robe hanging from a hook near her bed. Quietly, Hinata walks to the door of her room and opens it. The guard outside of her room, someone she is familiar with, gazes at her with concern in his eyes.

"Can I assist you, Lady Hinata?"

"Has t-there been any word of my f-father or uncle?"

She manages to keep her stuttering to a minimum. And God, she hates the look of sympathy on the man's face.

"No, my lady. Neither has returned."

Hinata nods. "I would like to see my cousin, Neji-nii-san."

It had once been quite a shock to see the only daughter of the clan's leader and the son of the leader's brother walk around the compound, at ease with each other, at times holding hands or laughing together, under the watchful gaze of the guard assigned to watch Hinata during those times.

Now, it's a common occurrence for either child to seek the other out.

"He was here a bit ago, asking to see you but I assumed you were asleep." He dips his head. "My apologies. I sent him back to his room."

"Will you w-walk me to his room, N-Nanako-san?"

"I suppose I should. Displeasing you would not sit well with your father or uncle."

Hinata smiles a little at that. It has become a sort of joke among the members of her clan, Main or Branch, to allow herself and Neji to get away with such seemingly simple requests.

"Thank you," she replies as she steps out of her room completely and closes the door behind herself softly. "Please, lead the way."

After receiving another dip of the head, her guard escorts her to Neji's room under the request to speak with him. There's no way, in her opinion, that her cousin is sleeping peacefully at the moment if he stopped by just a little bit ago. She cannot blame him, of course. Sakura has been a positive impact on both of them, to their respective fathers, for the _entire_ clan.

The members of both Main and Branch are mingling more often these days.

_And it's because of Sakura._

* * *

As they walk down the quiet - too quiet, in Sakura's opinion - hallway, Sakura can't help but feel anxious about leaving the place. So far, everything has been easy. So far, everything has been moving along smoothly. As if something bad is going to happen the moment they step outside.

That uncomfortable gut feeling is back.

She squeezes Sai's hand tightly, silently apologizing to her new friend. He doesn't appear affected at all. Only, he looks in her direction and smiles - fake? real? unfortunate? secure? - a tiny, barely-there smile.

"We are almost there."

Sakura nods once but maintains her firm grip on his hand.

* * *

Several groups are heading for Ground 44. Several groups made up of Konoha's respected clans. Several groups filled with angry men and women who only want the safe return on a pink-haired little girl who brought something unique to their families - friendship and unbias.

Large holes are dug out via Inuzuka and their K-9 companions once they arrive. There are no complaints when people end up on the other side of the fence housing Konoha's _Forest of Death_ covered in dirt; mud, really. For the Inuzuka, this is a common occurrence. But for all shinobi, it's a part of the job at some point.

"There are two teams ahead of all of us," Shikaku's voice rings out. "Continue on with your groups and try not to cross paths. We'll cover more ground that way." He glances down at the watch on his wrist. "There are 6 hours remaining before the 24-hour window is closed. Move fast but be careful."

A ring of confirmations answers him.

"Focus on the ground," Inoichi states while specifically looking at the Hyuga among them. "There are old tunnels, some still used, that lead to the tower in the center. If you end up at the tower, don't hesitate to check every room. We need to be thorough." As group after group takes off in the forest, Inoichi brings Sakura's father to the side. "You'll be staying with us, Kizashi-san." He motions to Shikaku and himself. After receiving a silent, stiff nod, Inoichi motions for Shikaku to lead.

"We'll find her," Shikaku states; certain.

There's no reply.

They move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	26. Chapter 26

_Her hopes rise and fall._

_Who will be her hero?_

She knew their luck would run out eventually. If not for the seriously easy way they managed to get the key from the unknown man's office, then due to there being no guards whatsoever. "Tiny" or not, the unknown man would have traps or something to cover his trail.

The moment they set foot outside, pain flares around Sakura mouth, over her cheeks, around her head, shooting pain up and down her neck. The muzzle wrapped around her face is sizzling. Or, it feels that way. Sakura groans through the metal in her mouth, using her uninjured hand to try and pry away the muzzle.

It stays firmly in its place.

"We need to keep walking," Sai insists. "Staying will only get us caught." He takes her hand and starts pulling her away from the door, going up a hill to the ground above. The further she moves away, the more pain she feels around her face.

Holding back tears so close to falling, Sakura grips his hand tightly as they move away.

"I have never been more disappointed than now, Sai."

They freeze.

Turning around slowly, Sakura looks up and stares. Bandaged covered arm in a sling, half a bandaged covered face, expensive robes, Konoha's symbol stitched on the cloth where his heart is; Shimura Danzo stares down at them from a large, fallen tree.

_A member of Konoha's political council_, Sakura doesn't want to believe it. _This man...threatened to harm Naruto-chan! To kill him!_ Save for the moonlight, it's nearly all black surrounding them. The mist from the rain becomes thicker, heavier. Sakura's anger builds and builds.

She shakes, but it's not because of the pain around her face.

"Your killing intent is impressive for such a young age, little girl. But, unfortunately for you, there's nothing that will come of it." He descends on them like a hawk, his minions - dresses in black with bone-white masks - follow.

In a last-ditch effort, Sakura flares her chakra. It's bright, hot white, and painful to do so. She hears a crack, feels a gust of cold, wet wind, and the howl of a wolf (or is it a dog?). Danzo freezes, single visible eye widening. It's as if he's about to panic or - her chakra consumes the entire area.

Sakura hears Sai grunt and mentally apologizes.

Several strong chakras head for their location at once.

* * *

Kakashi runs along with his dogs, feeling angry at himself. He hates Ground 44. He hates this place so damn much. But now? He hates it even more. Aside from dealing with centipedes five times his size, there are spiders large enough to eat him and vines thick enough to make it difficult to cut through.

"I hate this place," Genma states from beside him.

"No one particularly likes this place," the Hyuga assigned to their group states. "Unless, of course, you're part of T&I. They enjoy this place quite a bit."

Their group - consisting of Kakashi, Genma, one Hyuga, and two Uchiha - nod in agreement. No one likes coming to the _Forest of Death_. There have been talks about using a different location for this summer's chunin exams but, of course, only talks. Chances are that the exams will still involve Ground 44. Unfortunate for would-be chunin.

"We've caught her scent!" Pakkun along with several of Kakashi's dogs start barking. "It's stronger! It's - "

A wave of chakra washes over them, equal parts frighten and angry.

"That's her!" Genma takes off, far faster than he was originally going. "She's in trouble!"

_She's afraid_, Kakashi thinks. _She's so afraid._

"Move!" Snaps the Hyuga. "We need to get to her before it disappears!"

* * *

The moment the flare of chakra hits him, Itachi very nearly stumbles over a branch. If it weren't for Shisui grabbing his arm, he would have tripped over a branch. That only furthers his anger and hatred for Shimura. To think that Sakura is at his mercy this very moment.

Frighten. Angry.

These are the emotions she's currently feeling.

"This way!" Shisui steers him through a thick wall of vines. "She's close. She's - " Another wave, one purely of fear, crashes over them. "Oh God, she's in a lot of trouble. Move!"

Itachi leaps past all of them, speed increasing to the point losing his team members. Only Shisui and the two Hyuga assigned to their group are keeping up with him.

"Get to her," Itachi tells Shisui. "You're the fastest. Go. Quickly!"

Barely managing a nod, Shisui is gone in a black flicker. As the others follow after Itachi, the fog grows denser. Sharingan blazing, tomoes spinning madly, Itachi pushes himself even harder. Sakura's chakra vanishes moments later; only a bitter trace remains.

Either Shisui made it to Sakura or - Itachi shakes his head.

He won't think about the "or."

* * *

Inoichi shares a look with Shikaku. Their fear for Sakura's safety increases when they're smacked with a sudden flare of her chakra. Even Kizashi feels overwhelmed by it. He stumbles on a branch, catching himself at the tree trunk. Panting slightly, he looks at them expectantly.

"That's Sakura. I know that's her."

"It's coming from this way," Shikaku leaps for Kizashi's branch. "Can you keep going?"

Kizashi breathes in and glares - _actually glares_ \- at Shikaku. "Nothing will keep me from getting to my daughter. I'll be damned if she's gone any longer. Let's move."

Shikaku nods. "Keep up with us. We're almost there!"

The second waves hit them hard.

And then it's gone.

"No," Kizashi whispers. "No. We need to move now. We have to get to her right now. We have too." The desperation in the man's voice offsets the anger in his eyes. But the two other men understand completely. Had this been their own children, nothing would stop them from hunting down whoever stole them away. "If there's a single bruise on her, I'll kill the person who touched her."

Neither Inoichi nor Shikaku verbally respond.

They would not stop Kizashi.

They would aid him.

* * *

The howl that erupts from Kuromaru sends shivers down Tsume's spine. It's fierce. It's angry. It's beyond anything she has ever heard. Not even when herself or a member of her clan are injured do any of their dogs howl like that. But, as another wave of Sakura's chakra hits them, she understands.

Sakura is an outsider who aided Kuromaru. She speaks ninkemo. She's kind and generous and willing to help. There's nothing to dislike about her other than her need to be overly formally at times. But even then, it's never serious. It's a playful thing during the times they interact.

When Sakura's chakra flares again before immediately being cut off, Tsume feels genuine fear for the little girl. Kuromaru howls again. Rage so white-hot, the dog takes off before she can give him the command to go ahead.

"Follow him," she orders at the members of her clan as well as those assigned to her group. "If one hair is misplaced on her head because any of you were too slow, you'll be answering to me. You hear? Move!"

_Don't let us be too late._

* * *

The scene Shisui comes upon stops him cold. And then, all at once, he feels a burning anger bleeding over his skin. His Sharingan is spinning madly, taking in the damned _muzzle_ on Sakura's face, the way her skin is deathly pale, how she's shivering - from the chill of the night or from fear, he doesn't know - before _Shimura Danzo_, the bruises on her exposed collarbone and neck, the awkward angle of her thumb; all of it.

Steeling himself, Shisui counts all those in the clearing. Shimura, 25 of his minions, Sakura, and an unknown little boy who looks like he's never been in the sun. His eyes lower to where Sakura and the boy are holding hands.

_He has the features of an Uchiha_, Shisui thinks. _There have been rumors of missing members for years._

"Shimura Danzo, by order of the Konoha Police Force, you are to be arrested. Charges include abduction and torment of a civilian child. Should other children be found in your hideout," he nods to the barely seen door behind Sakura and the boy, "you will be charged accordingly."

"Uchiha Shisui, it would be wise for you and your approaching comrades to leave immediately."

Shisui glares. "It would be wise for you to surrender, Shimura." There's no respect. Former respect dissolved the moment he laid eyes on the man. "You cannot escape justice."

"It's unfortunate that I must end you, Shisui. You would have made a fantastic pawn."

He doesn't have long to dwell on the "pawn" comment before three of the closest black-cloaked, white-masked figures were on him.

_Why is ANBU following the orders of Shimura? He has no jurisdiction over them._

Dodging a swipe for his neck, Shisui drops down in a spin to knock off the one right at him. Another manages to nick his cheek, but he jabs that person in the neck, effectively causing them to gag. The final one aims a sword at his stomach, but Shisui follows the motion, allowing it to catch his shirt before pulling out a kunai to shove into the person's side. They go down with a grunt.

_Three down. 22 to go._

Danzo merely waves his hand. Double the amount of figures appear around them.

"Do you think I'm so foolish as to only have a few? I will end the Uchiha starting with you. I had other plans," he smirks cruelly, "involving Itachi-san, but backup plans have always been a necessity."

Shisui's eyes widen. _Use Itachi for_ \- he shakes his head. "What do you have against my family?!" Danzo's small army closes in by a few feet. "What have we done to deserve such hatred?!"

"Your family is to not be trusted," Danzo replies as if speaking about the weather. "But your Sharingan is valuable. Useful." He pats his bandaged arm. "I have seen it's highest capabilities."

_You sick bastard._

* * *

_"I will end the Uchiha starting with you."_

_"I will end the Uchiha starting with you."_

_"I will end the Uchiha starting with you."_

It's the first thing Itachi hears when he arrives on the scene and he doesn't know what to feel, exactly, when Shimura mentions his name. And the moment he sees Shimura Danzo pat his covered arm, he feels sick. For years, fallen Uchiha have been returned to Konoha with their eyes missing. Every fallen Uchiha has some sort of relation to Danzo. Every fallen Uchiha has been sent on a mission by Danzo, only to return in a body scroll.

The missing eyes have set the elders of his clan on edge. Part of the hostility between the Uchiha and the elders come from those missing eyes. Itachi knows that his family's kekkei genkai is important, obviously, but he always thought the lives stripped away from the dead men and women of his clan came first.

Now he sees the error of his ways.

They are _both_ important. And Danzo purposely sent them to their deaths. He can see that now and it makes him feel sick. Missions with his - are they ANBU or not? - minions have always ended up with only those of clans coming back in body scrolls, their eyes missing. Shimura Danzo has done a great disservice to the Uchiha, to the other clans, and to Konoha.

And then Itachi sees Sakura.

_There's a muzzle on her._ It's like he can't comprehend what he's seeing at first. _There's a muzzle on her. She's hurting. _His eyes narrow at Danzo, silently willing the old man to drop dead._ How dare he?!_

Itachi stalks forward, coming into view. He sends a sharp kick to one of the masked people getting up, effectively knocking them down once again. They remain unmoving.

* * *

Hyuga Hizashi has only ever felt this disgusted in his life once and that was the day his son was branded at the tender age of six months. To think that, of all things, Shimura Danzo's greatest desire is to rid Konoha of the Uchiha. There's a respectful rivalry between the Hyuga and the Uchiha.

Being the only two clans in Konoha that possess kekkei genkais, their elders have often butt heads about possibly joining clans. A stronger kekkei genkai, they whisper to each other. But each clan has their own interests, their politics that keep from marriage happening between heirs and heiresses.

He has not been around Uchiha Fugaku much in their later years of life. As children, there was some sort of...friendship? Their fathers, respectfully, had a playful rivalry that often led to silly arguments and mock spars. Fugaku was pleasant enough, but then the elders of his clan pushed the growing separation between himself and his twin and Hizashi saw less of the world unless he was sent on a mission. That rarely happened after he turned 16. He saw less of the Uchiha. Less of any other clan, really.

_They are our allies._ He seeks out the chakra of his brother, something that is still like his own. _We will defend the Uchiha._

* * *

"Dangerous!" Danzo spits. "Your clan released the Kyuubi!"

Shisui shakes his head. "Why would anyone from my clan do so? The Kyuubi destroyed most of the Uchiha district! It killed several of my relatives! We had nothing to do with its attack!"

"Lies." Danzo glances at the growing group surrounding the area; eyeing the Hyuga and Nara and Yamanaka. Starring down the Uchiha with their Sharingans activated. Glaring at the Inuzuka and their mutts. "You clan breeds lies."

He waves his hand, but none of his minions move.

Sakura's muffled scream has all heads - save for Danzo and his followers - snapping to her direction. She falls to her knees, attempting to pry the muzzle of her face. Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she desperately tries to detach herself from the horrid thing with one hand. The unknown boy tries to talk to her, tries to get her to calm down but to no avail.

"Sakura!"

* * *

Never in his life had he felt such a killing intent from a civilian, but Kakashi cannot blame Sakura's father one bit. The man is being held back by both Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku, but his foul curses resonate deep in Kakashi's heart. He, too, would like to have Shimura Danzo's head served to him on a silver platter after seeing the condition Sakura is in, after bearing witness to her crying.

Genma, tense and silent next to him, would agree.

"They should let that kid's dad rip into the old man," Pakkun mumbles from his right. "You don't hurt the child of a pack leader. It's grounds for war."

"Then let's go to war," Genma states as he walks forward, both hands filled with senbon needles.

Kakashi pulls his tanto off his back.

_To war._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	27. Chapter 27

_She leaps._

_She falls._

Never in his life did he want nothing more than to stain his hands with the blood of the smirking monster who abducted his daughter. Never in his life did he want nothing more than to rip into someone until there is nothing but bone left. Never in his life did he want someone dead as much as he does now.

But, in the last few months, there have been many firsts.

"Attacking him will only bring you death," Shikaku whispers in his ear. "Forgive me, Kizashi, but you wouldn't even be able to touch him." He continues to struggle despite those words. "Those aren't ANBU, Kizashi. They're a different branch altogether. They will end you if you so much as take a step in Shimura's direction. How would any of us be able to explain your death? Think of your daughter and son. Think of your wife. Don't be foolish."

But Sakura is hurt. She is _crying_.

"She needs me," Kizashi whispers. "Oh God, she needs me."

"We're going to get her back, do you understand?" Inoichi slowly eases up his hold on Kizashi's arms. "Look, they're ready to fight for her and for the justice of a clan betrayed."

They are joined by Choza and Tsume. Next to Tsume is her growling K-9. Other members of the Inuzkua clan surround them in a sort of protective barrier. The entire area is surrounded by those related to Konoha's clans and Shimura Danzo's followers.

They were about to start a war.

"So, you're the little girl's father?" Kizashi freezes. "How disappointing. There's nothing...special about you, is there?"

Before Kizashi can reply, Tsume steps forward, lips twisted into a snarl. "He has more honor in one bone than you have in your entire body. That's for sure." The Inuzuka dogs bark their agreements. "You will be incapacitated or dead before sunrise, Shimura. If you value your life, you will surrender now."

Danzo laughs; a cruel, bitter laugh. "As if, woman."

He doesn't dignify her with a name.

"So be it."

As two separate units, the good and evil clash in a powerful blow that shakes the very foundation they stand upon.

* * *

Itachi - along with Hatake Kakashi - leap for Danzo. Their simultaneous blows are deflected almost too easily, but neither appear deterred. They start pushing against him, dodging attacks left and right from his followers, managing a cut here or a nick there.

"Both of you are so foolish! Why can't you see what I'm doing is in the best interesting for Konoha?!"

"Just because," Kakashi grunts when he's struck on the collarbone, "you think you're right, doesn't mean you are."

Danzo snarls something ugly in his direction. "I gave you a reason to live, boy! I gave you opportunities to push to your maximum limit and you go against me?! After everything I've done for you?!"

Kakashi jumps back, grabbing the scruff of Itachi's shirt to bring him with him. "You placed me on a wetworks squad* despite knowing what harm that would cause me growing up. You have no honor or morals. You're a disgrace."

"No, boy. Your father is a disgrace. A pity that he foolishly valued turncoat teammates over a mission!" Danzo takes several steps back. "He caused a war!"

"No one man causes a war," Itachi states, red eyes glowing amongst the dark. "War was evitable at the point of which Hatake Sakumo made the choice to turn back for his teammates. He is honorable. You, other the other hand," he states forming hand seals for the Uchiha's signature giant fireball, "are vermin."

"I had you slated for ANBU, brat." The fireball clips his bandaged arm, but barely. "Maybe even head of ANBU."

Itachi draws himself up, feeling the killing intent coming from his clan members, and shakes his head while maintaining eye contain. "I will not be a pawn in your deceit."

"A shame, really. You would have done well, but I tire of these games. Let's see how well you do against the eye of one you know so well."

And then he rips the bandages his face and utter silence claims the clearing.

Danzo's minions back off immediately.

* * *

The former head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Hatokai, was a silent, cold man. As the father of Uchiha Fugaku and grandfather to Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, he placed certain expectations on his heir and his heir's heir. He was unforgiving and, at times, downright cruel with his words.

He was blunt to the point of being rude and not well-liked by people in general. He was avoided and hated. Plenty by the civilians of Konoha and more than plenty where the members of his own clan were concerned. And, formerly, he was the only one to possess the Mangekyo Sharingan.

But - contrary to popular belief - he loved his family. And he died for his family during the Kyuubi attack while on a team assigned to him by Shimura Danzo. His body was returned, but few mourned him. The greatest concern involving him, however, was his missing eyes.

One of which is currently spinning at the current heir of the Uchiha clan.

* * *

Sakura remains curled into Sai's chest, small body shaking along with the pain wracking up and down her face. She's is so much pain she barely has a chance to think, _to breath_. Spasm after spasm comes and it won't stop. Sai keeps a steady hold on her, keeps her grounded among the fighting.

Until the fighting stopped, that is.

"That eye belongs to my father."

It's said in a calm voice. A calm voice that borders on hysterical anger. The voice makes Sakura turn her head, barely catching a glimpse of Sasuke's and Itachi's father. The man is in official, Konoha Police Force gear. His arms are hanging limply at his sides. In one hand is his tanto, similar to one she's seen Itachi carry around from time to time.

"And great use it has been to me. You should be proud that your father is part of a great service."

She sees Uchiha Fugaku shake his head. "He would be disgusted."

"This is disgusting," another man - another Uchiha? - cries out. "Have you no decency?!"

"Sa'" Sakura tries to say. "Hel' up'."

And Sai does. Her body protests, but she doesn't care. When she's on her feet, trying to keep herself from shaking, all eyes fall on her. Sakura stares up at Danzo, defiant. She may be in pain, but it sickens her above all else to allow him to see it, to have the satisfaction of making her feel the way she feels.

Her face is wet, sticky, and her mouth burns, but her green eyes bore into his uneven ones.

Defiant.

"Foolish girl," Danzo states. "You will suffer."

Everything goes black.

* * *

"Why would she - " One of the Uchiha states, but Hiashi cuts him off.

"He abducted her. Tormented her physically. More than likely emotionally and verbally abused her. Threatened her loved ones. Threatened her friends. This is her act of defiance."

_But she will suffer._

It's an unspoken thought that carries through the minds of all who understand how the Mangekyo Sharingan works.

* * *

Everything is black, only outlined in white. She recognizes the village. She recognizes the Academy and the pond near her house and the dojo Genma takes her too sometimes. As Sakura walks down the path, something weighs down on her. Like a constant pressure upon her shoulders.

The only bright light comes from the sun - is it a sun? - and it hurts her eyes.

"Where are you going?"

Sakura pauses, looking around.

"Little girl, where are you going?"

Head twisting this way and that, she still sees nothing.

"You better run, little girl. I'm coming." A cruel laughter follows after those words. Sakura doesn't hesitate to take off running after that. "Run, run. Either way, I'll find you."

The pressure increases, bearing down on Sakura like she's being suffocated by a pillow. It's tight and warm. Too warm. The sun looks bigger and bigger everytime she looks up as her legs carry her somewhere safe.

"Weak...Foolish..."

Sakura tries to block out the words.

"Your little friends would be better off without you, correct? You know it, right? Deep in your heart."

_He's wrong, you know?_

She stops behind a tree, panting despite not hearing her own breathing.

_You're not weak. You're not foolish. You're you and you're strong._

"Who are you?" Sakura whispers.

_I'm you. I'm the you that's built from love. Protection. I'm the manifestation of them. But all the same, I'm you._

Sakura looks around but doesn't see anyone.

_He's coming closer. You need to keep running. It's almost time._

Taking off, she doesn't think much other than - _Almost time for what?_

* * *

Genma snarls something ugly at one of Danzo's minions when they get too close, nicking him on his left cheek. The thin trail of blood doesn't bother him. He's had far worse. Danzo is smirking and it's _ugly_. It's so ugly and Genma wants to wipe it off.

With his fist, but the closer he pushes towards the man, the more his followers push back. He sees Kakashi take another strike at him, catching his temple barely and Itachi leaping forward once again, only to have his kunai blocked. It's almost as if they are evenly matched against the traitor.

And then a wave of killing intent slams over the clearing. Genma looks to his right, just barely, and dodges a sword aiming for his lower abdomen.

He has never see Uchiha Fugaku so furious before.

* * *

The sun is getting too big. It's too hot, too heavy. There's no sweat on her, but she feels like stopping. Sleeping. Fading away.

_If you give you, what will your friends say? What would they do? What about Naruto-chan and your parents?_

"I'm tired," she whispers, trying to reason with the voice.

_You're so close. Keep running. Just keep running. Think of nothing else -_

"I've found you."

Suddenly, pain flares throughout her body. A choked sound escapes her and she screams. She screams and she screams. There's fire surrounding her. Thick, white flames wrap around her arms and legs, holding her down. Burning her skin. Sakura looks up and doesn't see the sun anymore.

"You're going to suffer dearly, little girl. You have ruined all my plans. Konoha will suffer because of you."

_Count to 10._

Sakura shakes her head, throat aching intensely.

_Count to 10. You can do it. It will be over after that._

"O-One," she manages. "t-t-two, t-three, four, f-five - "

The flares increase. "What do you think you're doing?!"

_Keep counting._

Sakura sobs. "S-Six, s-seven, eight, n-nine..."

_Ten._

As quickly as the pain started, it stops.

"What is going on?"

_You're not allowed to be in here._

"Who said that?!" The disembodied voice of Shimura Danzo is almost fascinating to hear from where she's lying on the ground. "Come out!"

There's a gust of wind and then, all at once, the pressure Sakura felt lifts and she can breathe. She takes in deep, steady gasps for air (regardless if it's real or not). Someone pulls her to her feet and brushes fingers against her cheeks. Sakura looks into white eyes - paler than the Hyuga - and it's like looking in the mirror.

'Inner' is written on the forehead of her look-a-like.

_We're going to kick him out. Together._

Inner's lips don't move, but Sakura hears every word.

"What is the meaning of this?! You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't - "

_Silence! Intruders aren't allowed._ Inner looks to Sakura. _Together?_

Sakura squeezes the hand holding onto her. "Together."

_Concentrate. Get him out of here._

* * *

The moment Danzo clutches his head, Shisui knew it was the time to strike. He's the fastest. Not necessarily the most skilled among his clan, but he can outrun most of those in the village. He can outrun any of his clan members, save for maybe three. So yes, Shisui sees this opportunity and moves.

The sharp cry that leaves Danzo's mouth is satisfying, but Shisui has to leap out of the way to avoid a sword to his neck.

"H-How did - "

Several gasps breakout across the clearing. Jumping away to avoid a second attack, Shisui glances to his left and almost stumbles.

_There's no way. She should be in a coma!_

But no. Sakura is standing once again, supported by her new small friend. She's clearly beyond tired, looking as if she's would collapse if it weren't for the boy's arm around her waist. Her left eye is bleeding. He can see tiny blood droplets fall from her chin.

But she's awake.

_Oh, how you always surprise us. Eh, Sakura-chan?_

"Enough!" Danzo regains his footing. "I am done playing games. I am done with your filthy clan," he eyes every Uchiha in the area, "and I am done with that child."

When Danzo unravels his bandaged arm, Shisui feels sick. He feels so sick to his stomach. The man's arm is covered in Sharingan, each eye open; bright red contrasting against the sickly paleness of the man's skin.

* * *

Inoichi feels his breath catch in his throat. The combined killing intent of the Uchiha is overwhelming. So much so that he feels dizzy. Not that he can blame them for being beyond angry at this point. Shimura Danzo is responsible for the death of several Uchiha, taking their eyes as some sort of prize.

_He's a monster in a human disguise._

"Sakura's okay?" Kizashi steps forward. "She's bleeding from one of her eyes! What happened?! I don't understand!"

Neither does Inoichi. His knowledge of the Sharingan is incredibly limited, but he knows that once you look into the eyes of a wielder, it's over. You're either dead or in a coma for months. Yet, here's Sakura. Standing with the help of the little boy she found (or who found her).

"How many of my clan did you have slaughter to get that arm?" Fugaku is stalking towards Danzo, tanto tightly gripped in one hand, fists shaking "How many did you betray for your own selfish desires?!" To see him lose his composer, Inoichi never thought that would happen.

It's almost frightening and, for the combined anger of the Uchiha present, he knows Shimura Danzo's chances of survival have been reduced to none.

Someone is going to take his head.

Danzo shakes his head. "I'm going to kill every last one of you. Starting with that little girl's father."

* * *

Sakura moves before anyone can blink, before anyone can suck in enough air to move themselves. She grabs the kunai laying on the ground in front of her - dropped in the middle of the fight - and shunshins to her father's location, leaping high in the air to take the blow mention for him.

Cries erupt seconds later. Plain blossoms across her chest. Her vision flickers in and out, fading with the slow rising of the sun. But Sakura swings. She swings as hard as she can and strikes him in the neck. He's caught off guard. There's a gurgling sound, one she's satisfied with, and then she's caught in the arms of her father.

She doesn't see Shimura Danzo drop.

_Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum._

"Sakura, why w-would you do that?!"

_Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum._

She tries to speak, but can't with the bar in her mouth.

"Quick! Get that thing off her!" _Is that Shisui-san?_

"Apprehend all those present!" _Genma-san?_

_Ba-bum...Ba-bum...Ba-bum..._

Once the muzzle is removed, Sakura sucks in a deep breath and proceeds to cough out something red and sticky.

"Hold on, sweetie. Hold on. We're going to get you out of here." She looks up and sees the tears trailing down her father's face, dropping to her own cheeks.

"D-Daddy?"

"Daddy's here, sweetie."

_Ba-bum...Ba-bum...Ba-bum..._

"Hurts." Her eyes grow heavy. Not just her chest, but her mouth hurts as well.

She sees him shake his head. "Don't close your eyes, Sakura. Don't do it. Keep them open, sweetie."

_Ba-bum...ba-bum..._

"Can't, d-daddy."

Sakura breathes in, she breathes out.

_Ba-_

Her heart stops beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	28. Chapter 28

_And they sit there and wait._

The Uchiha scream for the heads of all those who sided with Shimura Danzo's decisions. Including, but not limited to; Mitokado Homura and Utatne Koharu. As the three were close companions and, when his under tunnel was explored, the evidence against them was outstanding. They approved of his choices, have been for years. It's sickening. Once the evidence was presented to the Hokage, both where arrested.

But there's not the man reason Uchiha Fugaku is pushing for a public execution of Konoha's Council of Elders. No, the main reason comes from an unassigned mission to be given to his oldest son three years, around the time Danzo had hoped for Itachi to gain the title of ANBU Head. It's objection being the worse kind of foul play: _eradicate the Uchiha clan_.

Planning to assign something so vile to the current heir of the Uchiha clan, it made the blood of the entire clan boil. Many wishing for someone to find a way to revive Danzo just to kill him again. Rinse and repeat. Torture his endlessly as he did their clan members. Rip out his eyes as he did.

On top of that, as Danzo's followers are being unmasked, several missing Uchiha start popping up like daisies. Missing Uchiha children, held in the underground tunnels, are found a mere hour after Danzo's death via kunai to his neck. Some missing more recently than others.

But it was not just the Uchiha found down there or among Danzo's followers. Several Hyuga were found. Missing Hyuga children who, unlike the Uchiha children, luckily still had their eyes. There were some from the Yamanaka and Nara. Many were Inuzuka and Aburame. At least one from every clan they soon discover.

The Hyuga were quick to demand the heads of Mitokado and Utatane as well. All of Konoha's prominent clans jump on that bandwagon when word gets out. Soon, by noon the same day Danzo died, news broke out across Konoha about the kidnappings and treachery. About Danzo's experiments and eye stealing.

Along with that came the news of Haruno Sakura.

A fierce, pink-haired little girl who took a killing blow for her father because she loved him so much. A little girl whose intelligence is emphasized to all who ask. A little girl whose dedication to become stronger to protect her loved ones resulted in her becoming a target. The same little girl that is currently inside Konoha's hospital with several doctors fighting to bring her back and keep her stable.

* * *

Nara Shikaku hasn't been home since leaving last night to look for Sakura, so he knows he must like like a haggard mess of a man. Not compared to Sakura's father. Not even close. The man walks around as a ghost, pale from giving blood and unable to look anyone in the eye. He's denied food twice, something to drink as well. Every time he passes the doors leading to the ER, pass the glass window where he can see the doctors struggling to bring Sakura back _again_, he wilts even more.

"Has someone informed his wife?" This is asked by Tsume who is now standing next to Shikaku.

Sighing, Shikaku nods. "Shirunai went himself. They should be here soon."

"How do we handle that?" Tsume responds. She has been back and forth with the returned members of her clan for hours. "Every time they bring her back, her heart gives out. Eventually - "

"Don't."

Inoichi appears before them, shaking his head. "We can't allow doubts to cloud our thoughts. I can't even think of what I could say to Ino if Sakura doesn't come back from this. How will we explain this to any of our children?"

Shikaku looks at the bloody sheet surrounding Sakura. She has - The doors to the ER burst open.

"We need more blood. Fast." Kizashi stumbles over to the nurse, hands trembling. She shakes her head. "If I take any more from you, you'll end up in just as bad condition."

"What's her blood type?" Tsume demands.

"O positive."

Kizashi reaches out for the nurse. "Take it. I don't care what happens to me. Save my daughter, please."

"I'm O positive." All eyes turn to the side. Kakashi, along with a sobbing Mebuki and frighten Naruto, starts moving towards them. The moment Kizashi sees his wife and son, he moves towards them. Naruto clings to his leg as the adults hug. Kakashi keeps moving towards the nurse. "I'm O positive," he repeats.

The nurse grabs his arm. "Come with me right now. We can't spare any more time." As Kakashi slips away with the nurse, the Haruno family ends up on the ground. Kizashi's pale face is alarming. Naruto's no longer clinging to his father. He has taken several steps away, looking unsure.

"He needs to eat something."

It's obvious among the clan leaders.

"Sakura-chan," comes the broken voice of a recently Uzumaki-turned-Haruno. "What are they doing to Sakura-chan? Why are they using pliers?" He's by the window, standing up on his tiptoes. "They're hurting her!" Naruto is shaking. "They're hurting her!"

Shikaku doesn't hesitate to pull Naruto away. "They're trying to save her, Naruto. Sakura is really hurt."

He's crying loudly. "I want Sakura-chan!"

"I know, kiddo. I know."

* * *

News travels too fast in Itachi's opinion.

After being sent home to clean up - after he argued to go to the hospital with Sakura - by his father, Itachi should have known better than Sasuke would have left to meet up with his friends. He should have known better than Sasuke would do anything other than wait for his arrival. The moment he has the door open to enter his home, a tiny body slams into him at full force.

"Aniki, where is Sakura?! Did you find her?! Is she okay?!" There must have been something on his face because Sasuke's worried expression crumbles into one of agony. His eyes are glossy in seconds. "Aniki, where is Sakura? Where is she? I-Is she - Is she dead? Aniki, tell me!" Small tears slip down Sasuke's face. He pounds his small fist against Itachi's chest. "Tell me she's okay!"

Itachi rests his hand on Sasuke's head, taking each punch as they grow weaker.

"Let me change and then we'll go to the hospital. Okay?"

Teary-eyed, Sasuke nods and pulls away. He looks as if he wants to follow after Itachi "Hurry."

Itachi is out of the doorway not even five seconds later. Changing is quick. He doesn't bother to waste time on brushing his hair. A damp towel suffices when he glances in the mirror and sees his face. He's back with Sasuke a few moments later, their mother standing there as well. She has a blanket, handmade and beautiful, folded over her arm.

"I'm going as well." She holds out a hand. Itachi pulls Sasuke to him. He knows what his mother is about to do and takes her hand.

* * *

"I don't believe you!"

Hinata has never raised her voice beyond a gentle exclamation, but she very loudly - _very clearly_ \- yelled at her father in his face in front of 40+ Hyuga members, Main and Branch. Neji is holding her back from launching herself at her him. Her Byakugan is activated as she struggles against Neji's hold. No one has seen the young girl so angry and desperate before.

"Take me to her!" Hinata demands as she tries to escape Neji's hold. "Take me to her!"

"Can we go see her, uncle?" Without a single hair out of place, Neji asks the question. He doesn't at all seem bothered that he's restraining the heiress of the Hyuga. "It would put Lady Hinata at ease."

Hyuga Hiashi eyes his daughter and nephew blankly. For several hours, he and his brother have been back and forth between the healers within their clan to have the stolen members of the Hyuga mentally and physically evaluated. They really had lucked out compared to the Uchiha. No eyes were stollen. There's minimum physical damage and some counseling would really benefit those abducted. Overall, their recovery would be far better.

"Calm yourself, Hinata." He voice is as gentle as he can make it given the circumstances. "We will be leaving the hospital soon." Panting, Hinata stops struggling and her eyes return to normal. A moment later, Neji eases up his hold on her. "Go prepare."

"Sir, yes." Hinata has never addressed her father in such a tone, but no one comments as she turns on her heel. "I will be but a moment." Her stutter is gone.

"Go with her, Neji. Be back within five minutes."

Neji bows before turning to follow after his cousin.

"Have you heard of her current status?" His brother joins them in watching the two little ones hurry away.

Hiashi nods. "Twice, they restarted her heart. Twice, it gave up. Rumor has that her father gave all the blood he could and that Hatake has taken his place to donate."

"Tell me, brother, do you think she will survive?"

"I don't want to imagine what sort of impact it would have on Hinata and Neji if she doesn't."

* * *

Once word reached her, Inuzuka Hana drags herself and her brother to the hospital. Her K-9 companion, Takamura, runs alongside her as she carries her brother. Kiba hasn't uttered a single word once she told him about Sakura and her current condition. It's shocking, to say the least, because she outright thought her brother would start cursing or, maybe, cry.

_"You're O positive," the messenger said. "Your mother ordered your immediate arrival. You may need to give blood. Be prepared."_

Kiba lifts his head when they stop before the hospital doors.

"Let's go, brat."

* * *

The hospital staff doesn't really know what to do when clan leader after clan leader walks through the main set of doors leading inside Konoha's hospital. Many stern-faced Uchiha and Hyuga have been back and forth since the rising of the sun. No one seems to be in the mood to talk to the hospital staff. They all remain spread out in front of the door in which a one; Haruno Sakura, is inside.

Questions for coffee or snacks have been asked and denied by more than half of those present. It can safely be said, although quietly, that many of those present are happy to see Haruno Kizashi finally accept something to eat and drink. The beginnings of eye bags are still present, but his skin isn't as pale as it had been a while ago.

Naruto has taken to his friends as they arrive one-by-one. Ino is already in tears, but she's not crying loudly. Choji is close to tears and Shikamaru refuses to look at anyone. They all came with Shikamaru's mother who, upon seeing Mebuki, left the kids to comfort each other while she attempts to comfort her friend and her friend's husband.

Kiba sits next to a silent Shino. Little Shino's beetle is perched on his jacket-covered shoulder, soft clicking noises coming from it. It's almost reassuring to hear. Many of the Inuzuka dogs have taken protective stances around the kids. No one questions why.

Sasuke shows up next with Itachi and his mother. He makes an immediate dash for Naruto. They collide in a hug and start sobbing. Ino is quick to follow with Choji. As the adults try to calm them down, Hinata and Neji arrive next. Instead of crying or going to her friends, Hinata takes a seat near the unknown boy that had been with Sakura in the early hours of the morning. No one has spoken to him since.

Hinata doesn't speak a word. Diligently, Neji stands next to her. He, too, doesn't speak.

None of the adults, clan or otherwise, know how to handle that. Itachi, being the oldest among the children, moves to stay in the circle with them. He's good with kids. Great, even. Sasuke clings to one side as Naruto clings to the other. The children surround him as if he were a beacon of hope. They sob and beg and try to wipe away their tears. He does his best to soothe away their worries.

And then the doors to the ER open. A man, dressed in the typical white doctor's lab coat, steps forward. "Parents of Haruno Sakura?" With the help of his wife and Shikaku, Haruno Kizashi stands up. "She's stable." A collective sigh of relief fills the air. "But," everyone tenses, "she'll need another blood transfusion in approximately two hours." The doctor flips through his notes. "Haruno Kizashi and Hatake Kakashi cannot donate blood for the remainder of the day. There need to be at least two donors on standby." The doctor takes off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Normally, we wouldn't have a case of running out, but there have been several recent incidents..."

"I'm O positive," Kiba's sister steps forward.

"Good. Anyone else?"

"Me, as well." Sasuke's and Itachi's cousin, Shisui, appears next to the doctor. "I'm O positive."

"I'm O positive, too." Sakura's mentor, Genma, steps forward.

The doctor nods. "I'll take your names in a moment." He turns to address the Haruno family. "I won't lie to you and say things will be okay soon. We lost her twice, not including having her brought in this morning. Aside from her physical injuries, there is a bit of nerve damage and swelling of her brain stem. From what, I could not tell you but I'm sure all of you know how it happened given your current expressions." He finally puts his glasses back on. "She will be moved to a room in a bit. Only four at a time may be permitted in the room once she is settled."

"When will she wake up?" Mebuki whispers.

The look on the doctor's face is sympathetic. "We don't know. Her body is healing relatively well, but the damage to her brain stem is holding her back. Perhaps, a couple of days? A few weeks? The depends on her."

It's not the answer any of them wanted to hear. "Thank you."

Nodding, the doctor smiles a little. "Off the record, I have faith in her ability to survive this. She's an incredibly strong girl. I will have someone inform you of her room number soon." He turns back to the others. "Names?"

* * *

When Uchiha Fugaku arrives and learns of the news of Sakura, he nods; satisfied. Barely. The man is as stern and quiet as ever as he looks out over the children. It's clear Itachi is well on his way to soothing Sasuke's worries now that things are in the 'okay.'

"We owe her a life debt," he states in a low voice to the Hyuga leader next to him, "and I'm not sure how we'll even begin to be able to repay it."

"The members of your family?" Hiashi inquires quietly after a few beats but doesn't remove his gaze from Hinata who, finally, started engaging with her friends.

"Shimura's arm has been preserved and there was," Fugaku inhales and exhales quickly, "a room of them. An entire room of eyes. Some decades old. They were sorted by name and age. As sick as it sounds, if this hadn't happened...how long would his actions continue? Until he had every pair of eyes available? If he had succeeded in turning Itachi..." He doesn't need to finish. He knows what Itachi is capable of if pushed too far.

"I wish them a full recovery." It's a simple, but sincere, statement.

"To yours as well."

Now, they join in the waiting game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	29. Chapter 29

_Darkness fades to light._

"Why are we making paper cranes?" Sasuke asks as he carefully folds the paper up and tucks in the corners as demonstrated by his brother. "What will this do again?"

Itachi smiles a little. It wasn't his idea to do this but rather two insistent Hyuga and Yamanaka heiress' and he's not one to complain considering it's calmed everyone down. "If you make up to 1000, you can make a wish and the wish will come true in a way you least expect it."

Sasuke's eyes widen. "We can wish for Sakura to wake up and be better?"

Smile turning sympathetic, Itachi nods. "Yes, but only if you reach the number needed." He eyes his little brother as he quickly finished the paper crane he's working on and grabs another sheet. All the children have increased their speed. They're a little over half with the majority of the pile coming from Hinata and Ino who have remained mostly silent as they as worked.

Naruto, surprisingly, is right behind Hinata and Ino. His tiny fingers move with a quickness no one expects from the child. Every time he finishes one, he looks over to the window the shows into Sakura's private room, straightens his shoulders, and continues.

_Three days, she sleeps._

* * *

The unknown boy, Ino comes to learn, is named Sai. Not his birth name, as he mentions not knowing his real parents, but one given to him by the man that took Sakura. Former Elder Shimura; recently dead. According to the conversations, ones she has overheard the last couple of days, he's the reason for Sakura's current condition. It only serves to fuel Ino's anger at the whole situation while equally fueling her determination to create enough paper cranes with the help of her friends.

Sai is slow in making the cranes, much like Shikamaru, but he keeps going nonetheless. His smiles are awkward at best, but he helped Sakura so Ino's willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Sasuke made an off-handed comment a couple of days ago that Sai looked like he could be a relative. That's gained a lot of interest by the Uchiha.

Ino looks at Sai and finds herself nodding.

The boy is excessively pale, but the dark features are common for the Uchiha and he even smiles like Sasuke and Sasuke's older brother, even if they're awkward smiles. And he's very polite like Sakura. Since Sakura has the ability to make friends, as she has stated many times to love the idea of having many friends, they'll be seeing Sai a lot more.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

She blinks. "What? Oh, no. You're fine. I was just thinking."

He tilts his head a little. "Alright."

It's so simple. He only speaks when spoken too. He left with the Uchiha, with Sasuke's family, and was brought back with them in clean clothes. Sasuke has taken a sort of kinship with the boy. No one can really explain what Sasuke sees in the boy but with Sasuke's interest comes Itachi's.

_One week, she sleeps._

* * *

_"Sakura?!" She head snaps up. "Honey, where are you?_

_"I'm in my room, momma!"_

_The door to Sakura's bedroom opens revealing a smiling Mebuki with a plate full of cookies; each decorated to look like snowmen or Christmas trees. "Your daddy and I made these. Would you like a couple?" She steps inside, walks forward with a smile, and takes a seat at the very end of Sakura's bed which isn't covered in books at the time._

_"I want that one," Sakura points to the Christmas tree with the most frosting. She has a sweet tooth._

_Mebuki hands it over with a laugh. "It's okay if you're a little messy. We'll change the sheets before you go to bed later." Sakura leans forward to move some of the books out of the way. "What are you reading today?"_

_Sakura marks her place in her book and closes it, turning it as she does to show the title; _History in the Making: How the Senju and Uchiha Came Together_. "It's an interesting book, momma."_

_"I'm sure it is," Mebuk replies while brushing some hair behind Sakura's ears, other hand holding the plate in her lap. "It's important we know our history in order to avoid mistakes and advance to bigger and better things."_

_"Yes, momma."_

* * *

Shikamaru sits silently next to his father. Among his group of friends, he and Neji are typically the most quiet. After they finished the paper cranes, they made a wish together for Sakura's quick and full recovery. When Sakura doesn't miraculously wakeup, he had a hand in calming everyone else down.

He is no fool - _he's a Nara, damn it_ \- so his participation in that activity was only meant to soothe Ino's worries and keep her and Naruto from crying again. It succeeded until they made their wish. After that, the adults split them up because a group of crying children draws too much attention.

So here he sits, waiting patiently for someone - _anyone_, really - to come up to all of them and say Sakura woke up, that she is fine, that she can go home in a couple of days after she's been observed. He, like the others, keeps coming back every day. Shikamaru doesn't like crying. Crying causes headaches and aching noses and dirtied sleeves and is a physical manifestation of misery.

"If she doesn't wake up, what will we do?" He asks this quietly, knowing full well his father can hear him within the hustle and bustle of the hospital.

The reply is immediate. "Continue living because she wouldn't want any of you to give up your dreams or goals or ambitions. You should know this by now."

"I can't imagine what growing up without her would be like," he replies honestly, almost hesitantly.

Shikamaru receives a quiet chuckle. "I guess your mom was right."

"Right about what?" He scowls at the headshake he gets as a response.

"You'll figure it out eventually, son."

_Two weeks, she sleeps._

* * *

The arrival of Lee and Tenten causes a commotion among the kids. One that's both funny and endearing. Lee cries along with Ino and Naruto, hugs an unfortunate Sasuke and Neji, promises to do whatever he can to ease their worries - holding Hinata's small hands while saying this - and states that he refuses to abandon his friends. Tenten's declarations are far more subtle but no less sincere.

Both are equally upset that they were the last to hear about what happened to Sakura, knowing that their respective clans are much smaller (less than 15 members each) and their parent's need to "protect" them from the possibility of loss. Apologies are distributed and more hugging commences.

Lee states that they showed up at the usual meeting place behind the Academy and mistakenly assumed that things would settle much quicker. He does several pushes as punishment, something that causes Neji to roll his eyes and the others to crack smiles at his efforts to lift the mood.

That's something the parents can appreciate.

"She's recovering but they don't know when she'll wake up. Something to do with her brain," Ino answers Tenten's question as she weaves daisies together to make a flower crown. Everyone has one save for Neji, Lee, and Naruto. It's clear the action keeps her grounded and her father keeps bringing them when she asks.

"Was it damaged?"

Ino shrugs helplessly. "My daddy won't say and none of the other adults will answer our questions."

"That doesn't seem fair," Kiba butts in. "Don't we have a right to know?"

"Not necessarily," Shikamaru answers. "Obviously, something really bad happened because every time we," he points to himself, Ino, and Choji, "try to ask, they all get this weird look on their faces. We've stopped asking."

Naruto huffs from his place between Sasuke and Hinata. "I want nee-chan to be okay! I want her to wake up!" They all do, in fact, but the adults have been hush-hush for a while about her condition.

_Three weeks, she sleeps._

* * *

_"Why me?" Naruto asks late one night, curled around the body pillow given to him the night he walked home with his new family. "Iruka-san has been the only one lookin' out for me because he says we're alike, but I dunno' why you picked me? I guess I'm confused."_

_Sakura blinks sleepily. "Because I love Naruto-chan and I want him to be safe and happy. I want Naruto-chan to have a nice place to call home and a family to come home to. Is that bad?"_

_"Iruka-san says some people love too easily, Sakura-chan. I think one of those people is you." At times, Naruto showcases his insightful side. "But I don't think that's a bad thing. Not really." He reaches across his pillow to take a hold of Sakura's hand. "I'm happy, Sakura-chan. I'm really, really happy. Iruka-san is happy for me too!"_

_"You can invite him over if you want too," Sakura replies. "Those important to Naruto-chan are important to me too."_

_"Really?"_

_Sakura smiles while shifting their fingers until they're laced. "Of course, silly. Being with us doesn't change that. Iruka-san is part of your family and I want you to have a big family."_

_Naruto sniffles. "You're too nice, Sakura-chan. Dunno' how you can be..."_

_She shrugs as best she can in her lying down position. "I just don't see the point in being cruel, Naruto-chan. I don't want to add to what's already in the world. Our first Hokage, Senju Hashirama, believed compassion and willingness to understand would save the shinobi world. I think there's more to those words than a surface glance."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup."_

_He shifts closer. "Will you tell me more about my first dad?"_

_"He was a young Hokage," Sakura begins, "but well-loved by the village at an early age..."_

* * *

Sakura has a relapse one month after she is brought to the hospital. The frantic beeping from the machines surrounding her cause a chain reaction. There's screaming and sobbing and people - mostly the children - begging for something _good_ to happen for once. Haruno Kizashi is first in line to present his arm, Kakashi is right behind him, and others fall in line.

For four hours straight, pacing takes places in front of Sakura's room by several adults, the children huddle by their parents and/or siblings as best they can and everyone holds their breath. When a slightly bloodied doctor greets the adults, it's as if he willingly walked to his death.

"What happened?!" Sakura's mother demands. "What went wrong?!"

The doctor, seemingly used to dealing with these sort of demands, responds in a calm, professional manner. "In the process of tending to her wound, an infection developed. It was carelessly brushed aside as a minor incident. Rest assured that all doctors and nurses will be evaluated and the contender found." He is frighteningly serious. "I do not tolerate such careless acts in my hospital."

"Is she okay now?" This is asked by Tsume who, in her tired state, comes to stand by Mebuki. "What is her status?"

The doctor looks for confirmation at Sakura's parents and answers when they nod. "The infection was effectively reduced and her dosage of 'painkillers' increased, but there was an increase of brain activity."

"That's good, right?"

He smiles a little. "Chance of her waking up have increased so, yes, I would say that's good."

Inoichi moves to take the space next to Kizashi. "When you find out who is responsible for her relapse, please inform me. This is a very serious issue and such careless is hard to believe given the public's knowledge of Sakura."

"Of course." The doctor bows. "You may see her now. Four at a time, please."

* * *

_She's alone at the pond near her house. It's very late at night and she knows she's not allowed to be out at the moment but something compelled her to visit the pond. The moon casts a silver shimmer over the pond; causing it to sparkle beautifully._

_There are fishes in the pond, small ones, that sometimes come to the surface and greet her with squirts of water. She laughs merrily at them. The fish have always done that. Along with fish are the turtles and frogs. The turtles like to sit next to her and the frogs like to sing her songs._

_So, when inspiration hits, she stands up and steps onto the water. The fish swim around her feet, nudging this way and that, but ultimately seem like they're encouraging her to walk to the center of the pond. It's not so big like the lake she learned to swim in._

_One frog leaps really high out of the water and lands on her shoulder. She laughs again as she walks to the center of the pond. Once there, she spins in a slow circle. The frog croaks before hopping back into the pond. It's gone after that. So are the fish and the turtles._

_The silence makes her uncomfortable._

_"You thought you could escape me, little girl?"_

_She's pulled into the water in a matter of seconds. She struggles against the hands maintaining their iron grip on her ankles. Why did she leave the safety of her home? When she foolishly opens her mouth to scream, she inhales water. She gags and cries._

Fight back!

_She's trying._

Fight harder.

_She's trying really, really hard to break free of the hold on her._

This isn't real. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt anyone, anymore.

_Green eyes look at the surface where a mishap moon stares down at her over the water. She kicks her legs ago, willing the hands to let her go. She kicks and kicks until - everything stops. She's no longer in the water but in a black space. Glancing around, she sees nothing._

You did well. I think it's time for you to wake up.

_Someone taps her nose. And, like before, she - _Sakura! Her name is Sakura!_ \- looks into the pale eyes of someone who looks just like her. The word 'Inner' stands out much more this time as opposed to the time she spent in her own mind with Shimura Danzo. Inner is smiling slightly, looking tired for a figment of her imagination._

This might be the last time.

_"The last time?"_

_Inner only smiles._

You're going to wake up now.

_Sakura doesn't know what to say to that, but she is grateful. Strange as it may seem, she formally bows to this other version of herself. If this is the last time she sees her, then she deserves a proper send-off. Inner laughs, a laugh much like her own, and reaches out to tap her nose._

_Everything turns white._

* * *

Ino sniffles as she leans forward to place a flower next to Sakura's face. It's the prettiest she could find in her family's flower shop when her mother showed up to take her home to eat, change into fresh clothes, and catch up on her studying. Of course, Ino couldn't focus on studying during the entire time she was away from Sakura.

"I d-don't like it when I-Ino-chan cries."

She freezes. Voice horrifying hoarse, skin almost as pale as the sheets surrounding her, Sakura stares up at her with somewhat glassy green eyes. "Sakura-chan!" Ino can't help herself. She really can't. Her scream brings the adults and the sharp cries of happiness from their friends, but she doesn't care. She throws herself at Sakura and sobs her worries away. And her fears and frustration.

"Ino! You need to let her go! You need to be careful."

"It's o-okay," Sakura whispers into her blonde hair. "I'm happy t-to see Ino-chan very m-much."

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Nee-chan!"

Sakura stares at many different faces, each with a varying happy expression at seeing her awake. "I'm okay," she assures quietly. "I'm okay, b-but I'm hungry."

The laughter that follows eases up the tension.

_She's going to be just fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)


	30. Chapter 30

_The end is never the end,_

_Only another story you start._

_A lot can happen in six and a half years_, Sakura muses as she brushes her ridiculously long hair. Loud cheers can be heard from downstairs. Both her brother and their father have been racing all over the house for Naruto's missing sandal. _Looks like they finally found it._

Placing her brush down, Sakura looks at herself in the mirror. She's wearing a black tank top that covers half a scar given to her diagonally across the chest in what seems like an accident of yesterday but was, in reality, quite some time ago. In other words, it sticks out upon her skin and nothing can be done to cover it; not that Sakura cares to.

She's not ashamed of it. She survived and that's all that matters (along with, of course, the death of Shimura Danzo and his ceased kidnappings and research). Slipping on her red hoodie, Sakura spends a few seconds pulling her hair out from underneath. Under Ino's insistence, she grew it out to be very, _very_ long.

"Nee-chan!" There's pounding on her door. "Are you ready?! We're going to be late!"

Sakura laughs. "Come in, Naruto!" She's dressed - red hoodie with black shorts - and ready to go anyway. "I'm ready to leave."

The door swings open and Naruto rushes and throws himself onto her bed. "Sakura-chan doesn't need to beauty herself up. She's pretty already."

"Thank you." She moves to sit next to him. "Are you excited about graduation?"

Naruto looks up at her and nods. "Yeah. I'm a little nervous but I guess that's normal, ya' know? I - "

"Kids, your friends are here!"

"If we keep Ino and Sasuke waiting, it's going to be a long morning," Naruto says while sitting up. "Last time we were late to something important, Ino yelled at us." He shivers a little. "She can be scary when she's angry. The asshole just shows me his red eyes."

"Don't call Sasuke that, Naruto. Explaining to Fugaku-san why it's an _affectionate_ nickname was bad enough. You know how easily tense he becomes given what's happened in the past."

"Alright, alright." Naruto grins. "I'll just do it when his parents or brother or favorite cousin isn't around. Sai doesn't care one bit."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Sai does it right along with you." She stands up, pulling him with her. "Sai thinks it's all good fun and whatnot. Part of that is Shishi-nii's influence," she pauses, "and yours." There's stomping up the stairs. "I think that's Ino." And then said blonde appears in the doorway.

"Honestly!" Ino rolls her eyes. "We're going to be late! We have less than 10 minutes!"

"Looks like we're running, Ino-chan." Sakura smiles sheepishly.

* * *

_A lot did happen in the period of Sakura waking in the hospital to the day she gets to watch most of her friends and brother graduate from the Academy. Konoha's Council of Elders was permanently disbanded with the public beheading of Danzo's accomplices and his research published to further smear his name in the dirt._

_That was at Sakura's request - publishing his research, that is - and quickly backed up by the Uchiha. Then came the need to pay Sakura back for leading to light Shimura's terrible feats. What Sakura asked for was pretty simple in her opinion. Put Naruto and Sai through the Academy, let her keep her friendships, and help her parents find new jobs._

_It all worked out in the end. Sasuke's mother took to Sai like he was a beacon of light. He is part of the Uchiha - DNA tests confirmed it - but his parents were either dead or refused to come forward. Either way, Uchiha Sai is now the second oldest child of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto._

_He smiles a lot more now._

_The political climate of Konoha took a drastic shift after the Council of Elders was dealt with. For one, a Council of Civilians has been established and is headed by Haruno Kizashi with the help of his wife. Under this Council, discussions relating specifically to the needs of those living in the civilian district - funding for new Academy supplies, better housing, and whatnot - take place and are then presented to the Hokage. Civilians now have a bigger say in the shinobi related activities, especially when - percentage-wise - civilians make up most of Konoha's armed forces._

_On top of that, Haruno Kizashi works with the clan leaders specifically regarding weaponry and renovation. One of the most, yet often downsized, benefits of no longer having to deal with Shimura is that the Uchiha can now live spread out across Konoha. They are no longer confined to their one compound. The Hyuga have followed suit._

* * *

"You seem distracted."

Sakura blinks before turning her head. "My apologies. I'm just thinking about...life, in general, I suppose. A lot has happened since we've all met. Don't you think?"

Hyuga Neji has grown to be quite the handsome teen. With eyes a few shades darker than his younger cousins (Sakura utterly adores Hanabi) and hair a few shades lighter than most of his family, he really does make quite the statement with girls around his age.

He reaches up and taps his forehead. "I would say so." His forehead is bare of his headband and of any ill mark bestowed upon him as an infant. That, in and of its self, is a great achievement among many of the clans. In other words, there no longer is a separation within the Hyuga clan. Neji keeps his headband wrapped around his arm.

They're sitting next to each in the middle of the chairs placed out for family and friends. Those graduating take the first two rows and all their friends are among them. Sakura lays her hand on top of his. "Many good things." They smile at each other.

"Sakura-nee, you're hair is getting really long!" Sakura removes her hand, placing it politely back in her lap, and leans forward to smile at Hanabi on the other side of Neji. "Soon, Neji-nii will have his hair that long!"

"Is that a bad thing, Hanabi-chan?"

The younger girl shakes her head. "It doesn't affect your ability to train with me or Hinata-nee. You always put it up anyway." Little Hanabi shrugs. "It's pretty. I like it. Don't ever cut it!"

Sakura smiles. "Alright. And thank you, Hanabi-chan." Then she leans back comfortably to look at Neji. "You want to grow your hair out as long as mine?"

He shrugs, rolling his eyes. "Long hair is a stable among the Hyuga." Chuckles from Lee and Tenten follow this.

"Your family _does_ have the strongest hair in the Konoha."

A flush claims Neji's cheeks. "Why must you bring that up terrible incident, Sakura?"

"Just to tease you~"

* * *

_Something horrible almost happened the night of Hinata's 6th birthday. Her birthday was spectacular as expected for the heiress. There were fireworks and balloons and colorful lights that claimed the backyard and trees and pillars. It was an amazing thing to witness and all of Hinata's friends were invited._

_Hinata, herself, was dressed like a little princess. Neji was dressed in sparkling jewelry at the request of Hinata and spent much of the night slowly, but surely, removing anything shiny from himself. Sakura somehow ends up with all his accessories on, but can't recall when Neji managed to slip them on her._

_Food was eaten, presents unwrapped - Hinata almost cried over the locket Sakura gave her - with the trash taken away as quickly as it was made, and party games were borderline wild. The adults mingled as the children enjoyed themselves and everything was going well._

_At the request of Hinata, the girls stayed the night. With such a big futon in her room, Hinata insisted that the four of them sleep in it together. Two at one end and two at the other. It was an easy setup that left everyone satisfied. Up until lights were ordered to be shut off, the girls played boardgames and colored and talked about how all of them plan to ring in the New Year._

_Nearing 11 PM, lights go out and the entire compound settles for a decent night's sleep. Hinata was incredibly lucky that night when Sakura ended up sleeping next to her. The moment Sakura sensed an unknown presence in Hinata's room, her eyes snap up and she sits up. The man, shocked by her sudden movement, almost stumbled._

_Without hesitating, Sakura flares her chakra and wakes everyone up. The pencils next to Hinata's futon, abandon before bedtime, make quick, effective replacements for kunai. And Sakura doesn't miss. The man doesn't have time to rip them from his clothing before several members of the Hyuga clan pour into the room. A political mess followed after that, but Sakura wasn't privy to much of the details._

_"You are always there when something happens," Hinata's father states in the early hours of the morning. "I don't know if this is luck or fate."_

_This, of course, comes with a favor now owed to Sakura. Sakura's favor turns in a request, which turns into a debate among the Hyuga elders, which lasts nearly half a year. At the time, she didn't realize the impact of her request but, years later, she doesn't regret it._

_Especially when Neji sees her after finding out and, more or less, collapses into her arms while mumbling "thank you" over and over again. She's been openly welcomed into the Hyuga compound by almost everyone after that. The elders of the clan keep their comments to themselves._

* * *

"They're starting soon~"

Sakura looks over her shoulder to see Shisui and Itachi waiting patiently for the ceremony to start. "Both of you were allowed to take time off today?"

"More like Aunty informed my boss that today is a very special day and it was imperative that I come in much later. You know, because of the ridiculous partying that's going to happen today before - " Shisui is cut off by a sharp elbow to his gut. "Ouch! Really, Itachi?! Really?!"

"You're being too loud, Shisui. Please, be quieter."

She can't help but grin a little as she turns in her seat to smile up at Sasuke's older brother. "And you were relieved of your training to be here today, Itachi-nii?"

"More so that I am 'killing two birds with one stone.' This is good practice, but I also happen to have younger brothers graduating today."

Sakura smiles. It's no secret among the village that Uchiha Itachi is currently being trained to take the role of Hokage the moment he turns 19 next year. He'll be Konoha's youngest Hokage, but Sakura thinks he'll be one of Konoha's best. Itachi is a fair, dedicated person. He bares the physical characteristics of his clan well but kept his hair short much to his mother's protest.

The lines, which were developing under his eyes years ago, are barely noticeable unless one was looking for them directly. He really is handsome in every sense of the word.

"Itachi would have bailed even if he wasn't allowed the day off. We all know this," Shisui throws in. "Or be dragged here by his mom or me or by the deadly pout of darling little Sasuke."

She rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "He hates it when you call him that. Sai calls him that too."

"Sai gets me. He's the only one nice to me." Sakura cocks an eyebrow. "Aside from you, of course. Sakura-chan is always nice to me."

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience!"

Sakura turns around and settles in her seat, waiting for the ball to start rolling.

* * *

_Even weeks after her release from the hospital, Sakura wasn't allowed to go anywhere by herself. No one would allow her to get too far ahead or be in one place by herself for too long. And she gets it. She was taken, hurt, and died (even if she didn't stay dead). But it's overwhelming at times._

_The hand holding increases; and the lingering looks and hugs. Questions about whether she is okay or not are asked several times a day. She's given the comfiest pillows and blankets, her needs are met perfectly, and she little asks for much. In retrospect, if she were any of child, this may have been a perfect situation._

_But Sakura wants to go back to before her kidnapping. At least, with her schedule. Genma has given her nearly a month off, always making excuses, before agreeing to meet with her again. Kakashi was just as reluctant to show up. Men, she's been told, have a harder time dealing with their emotions._

_Sakura thinks they're afraid of upsetting or hurting her._

_"I'm fine."_

_"No, I'm not hungry."_

_"Yes, the pillow is perfect."_

_Her friends were just as bad if not worse in that case. Naruto wanted to hold her hand everywhere that went together - she didn't mind that, at first - and Ino would claim her other hand whenever she was there. Hinata has become more firm in her statements and replies, at times having a hard time accepting no. Sasuke became clingy enough to put Itachi on edge sometimes._

_Then there are the others. Lee with his need to carry everything for her and Tenten who asks her if she wants a drink of water every five minutes and Kiba and Shino who are both as awkward as they are sweet in treating her kindly. Choji always has a snack ready when she makes the slightest mention of being hungry._

_Only Shikamaru and Neji act as normal as they can be given the circumstances. They're much more self-conscious of their actions, shifting away when she sits near them, respectfully, and don't push their questions or concerns on her. The others, after a while, follow suit._

_It takes weeks, but things settle down eventually._

* * *

Shino's name is called first and Sakura cheers for him, bouncing in her seat a little. He really deserved it for all his hard work. The names continue after that.

"Haruno Naruto," Umino Iruka calls forth, "congratulations on your achievement."

Sakura's one of the loudest to clap for Naruto, jumping to her feet as she does. She grins when Naruto accepts the headband, ties it on his forehead, and gives the crowd a big thumbs up. He then proceeds to throw himself at Iruka which sets the crowd off in chuckles.

He's still Naruto at the end of the day.

Sakura starts standing for each of her friends. When Hinata receives hers, Sakura cheers as loudly as Hanabi. She even bumps Neji's shoulder and his clapping increases. When Kiba get's his, she laughs when little Akamaru butts his head in the way when Kiba tries to tie his headband on his forehead. Sakura can only shake her head fondly when Shikamaru's name is called and he has to be woken up to go on stage.

Sai accepts his headband gracefully and Sakura cheers as loudly as Shisui does, not minding that Itachi is right behind her with his polite, reserved clapping. She can hear his mother cheering just as loudly. Sasuke's name causes a chain reaction of shouts, and stomping, and what not. Sasuke is top of the class out of the boys.

"Yamanaka Ino," Iruka calls out the final name and Ino hops to her feet to accept her headband. Her shoulder-length hair, pulled back into a bun, gleams in the sunlight. "Congratulations on your achievement." Much like when Sasuke's name was called, the same cheering is given to Ino. She is top of the class out of the girls. Ino walks to her seat while tying her headband around her neck. "Congratulations, everyone." A round of applause follows. "Now, if Haruno Sakura would please join me on stage."

Sakura blinks, not quite catching the sentence.

Someone nudges her. "That's you, Sakura-chan." Thank goodness for Itachi. Instead of risking accidentally bumping into someone on her way out of the row, Sakura shunshins to the stage; appearing right in front of Iruka much to the surprise of about a quarter of the audience. She stares up at the friendly, familiar face, and waits patiently for him to speak.

Her insides twist with anticipation.

"Haruno Sakura, for your service to the village, I present you this headband. Under the eyes of our Hokage, you are an official shinobi of Konoha. May your fire never go out." Sakura holds the headband in her hands. Unlike the others gave out, the cloth of her headband is red.

A familiar red. Sakura clenches her fingers and then relaxes, something like happiness warming her cheeks. _I never thought I'd see that ribbon again. _She bows deeply. "Thank you."

Iruka smiles. "Ladies and gentlemen, the graduating class of this summer." He steps back and starts clapping. Loud cheers quickly follow and then Sakura is pulled off the stage to hug and be hugged.

"Was it your idea?" Sakura asks Ino when things settle down and the large group disperses for refreshments.

Ino shakes her head. "It was your father, actually. You lost the ribbon once and then he missed placed it during the move into Naruto's old parent's place. Dad said I had to keep it a secret because the ribbon needed to be fixed and expanded. Don't ask me how they managed to make the ribbon bigger, Sakura. I work with flowers, not clothes."

Naruto pops up and starts tugging on Sakura's hand. "We're going to be assigned teams soon, but we gotta' eat first!"

Sakura laughs and grabs Ino's hand so they're both dragged over to the rest of their friends.

* * *

Having become 'part of the group' among the clan leaders, Kizashi doesn't hesitate to join the group along with his wife. They all spend a few minutes just silently observing the kids. From their location, Naruto has convinced Kiba and Choji to partake in an eating contest with Lee and Ino as judges.

Sakura is standing between Sasuke and Shikamaru, still holding onto her headband. That doesn't seem right and clearly doesn't sit right with the kids. Hinata casually bumps shoulders with Neji, who bumps shoulders with Shikamaru, who in turn does it to Ino and nods towards a confused Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Put it on already!" Ino's voice carries over to their location. "Let us see!" The others stop as well to make comments. Sakura, smiling indulgingly, brushes her fingers over the proud symbol of their village before turning to Neji. None of the adults see or hear what she says, only Neji's nod. Moments later, Sakura's headband is on top of her head, keeping her bangs out of her face. Neji releases his hold on her hair.

"That's one way to wear it," Tsume muses before chuckling.

"Hinata and Ino have theirs around their necks," Inoichi replies casually. "Besides, wearing a headband is unique to everyone."

Hizashi, free of bandages around his forehead, snorts quietly under his breath. "So long as it's seen, it doesn't matter."

"That's how Sakura used to wear the ribbon, the significance only doubles." Kizashi smiles as he and his wife gaze at their children fondly.

"There really is something special about Sakura, isn't there?" It's asked Inoichi.

"I would say," Shikaku mumbles through a yawn. "Her impact has changed things for the better."

"Things are only going to get more interesting as she gets older."

Mebuki, Tsume, and the other wives share a look before laughing. "Come on, dear." Mebuki grabs her husband's hand. "Let's go congratulate the kids properly."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, honey."

* * *

"What do you mean Kakashi is our sensei?!"

Naruto's scream is heard across Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)  
Sorry about not updating the final chapter. I'm actually at Disney World w/my mom. 
> 
> Feel free to ask me about this story (and possible sequel) over on Tumblr or Twitter.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> (I will reply to all unanswered comments in a few more days!)


End file.
